Beneath These Scales
by S.C.R.E.A.M.I.N.G M.A.N.T.I.S
Summary: After the events of Monsters Inc, Randall's life has been turned upside down but thanks to his intelligence and maybe a little bit of luck he makes his way back into Monstropolis. Knowing he can't return to work he decides to return home. But his early retirement doesn't go as planed since he is soon entered in a world of company espionage and breaks multiple laws in the process.
1. So It Begins

**Preface**

**It's taken me almost or if not a year to create, finish, spell/grammar and error check my story but now I feel confident it's ready to be uploaded for all the world to see. As you can tell from the cover and title this will be a Randall Boggs story. I hope to make my story stand out from the rest but also bring the same enjoyment other Monsters Inc. /University stories have brought me and other readers. But before you begin I like to point out a few things before you read on.**

***This is an alternate universe (AU) story.**

***Beneath These Scales contains a lot of original characters (OC) throughout the story.**

***I have rated this story as K+ which contains minor action violence. If you believe it should be rated higher or lower please message me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Of course you will have to explain why it should be given this rating otherwise it will be ignored.**

***This story is through Randall's prospective. This means he'll be narrating the story when he is/isn't in a scene or chapter.**

**Have fun reading and reviewing! Even if you're not a fan of OC's or don't like any of the so called parings and among other things you should still try to give it a read and if you still don't like it or you can't get into the mood of the story then no worries and no hard feelings. Hopeful if that happens you'll be able to find another story that will suit to your tastes. Disclaimer: Monsters Inc. /University and all the characters included where created by Pixar Animation Studios which the company itself is owned by Walt Disney Pictures. A part from the characters I have created (OC's) everything belongs to those two companies.**

**Now that's done and out of the way I hope you enjoy the first chapter and if you would be so kind to leave a review and follow the story.**

**Thank you and enjoy my story I've worked so hard on.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: So It Begins**

My name is Randall Boggs and my life just got turned upside down in the worst way possible. It all happened so fast, just about a minute ago I was so close to killing James P Sullivan, my arch nemesis who had destroyed my chances of being number one scarer in Monsters Incorporated and my machine that was going to help stop the energy crisis and end Sullivan's career. Oh and I'm forgetting that one-eyed jerk Mike Wazowski who helped Sullivan with the process of my demise, alright I wasn't killed but I wasn't better off. I was throw though a door into what was meant to be a child's bedroom but it wasn't, I crushed onto the floor with a loud thud. As I picked myself up from the dirty floor I could hear voices before a big human woman with a shovel began to hit me hard on the head with it.

"Ahh!"

I cried in pain as the shovel made a bone crunching sound over my head. The mother kept on attacking me thinking I was an alligator, me an alligator! I received the second smack to the head which was more painful than the first. The brat in the trailer cheered his mother on by jumping up and down, the kid might have had too many fizzy drinks if you ask me. As I was hit for the third time I saw a window that I might be able to fit though and escape this hell hole but I had to time it right, otherwise I would hit into the window and injury myself even more. The human used her shovel to take another swing at me again, this time I ducked from the path of the shovel and jump through the open window with success.

The mother and the boy where amazed how I was able to jump through the small window with ease. "Quick mama! It's getting away, it's getting away!" the young boy shouted. I turn to look at the trailer and see the mother getting a long double-barrelled shotgun out of the cupboard. Luck was on my side since she had to load the gun with shotgun shells before she could fire them first. I ran as quickly as I can into the darkness of the swamps and hopeful away from danger and away from that shovel and gun.

A loud ear piecing sound was heard in the distance. I could only imagine it was the shotgun that was meant for me but because I was no were to be seen it was now used as a warning to anyone who wanted to break into their trailer or what they would call it home. Why would anyone want to attempt to break into that dump I have no idea, I could only guess you had a death wish or something? My mind soon focused to topic at hand. 'How will I get back into the Monstropolis? How will I get back home?' I thought to myself nervously. I picked a random tree to climb on to and maybe have a short rest and then finger out what to do next.

Climbing the tree was a piece of cake for me at least and not before long I found a nice strong branch to rest on for a while. A nice cold breeze blew in my face as I look out from the tree and saw a nearby town which shined like a star in the darkness of space. Then an idea came to my head, an good one! Every kid in this town should be fast asleep. All I have to do is wait for a monster to scare some child, the door should still be open once the monster enters the room so all I have to do is sneak past them and enter back into my world again! Of course I had no idea of the changes that were beginning to happen back at Monsters Incorporated so I wouldn't find out until I get back there, if I ever got back there. I turned around and saw the small light in the distance that must have been the trailer I had been transported too with the van parked next to it. A shiver runs down my spine as I remember the heavy shovel hitting me over my head as the biggest female human I've ever seen hits me so many times with it that I had lost count, was it three or four times I had been attacked I'll never know.

As I climb down from the tree I notice the clouds started to cover the moon. Now on solid ground I began making my way to the small town with high hopes until I felt something wet fall onto my back and notice it was water. I looked up into the night sky and it started to rain. A roar of thunder and lightning decided to join in too as I signed with a deep breath. 'How much harder is this going to get?' I thought to myself. Traffic could be heard nearby as I was getting closer to the town which must have taken me thirty to forty minutes to get this far. I saw the lights of the trucks and cars shine past the trees of the forest I had now entered, once past the forest I should be in town. I kept running thinking what had happened the past few hours ago. How my plans were rained by Sullivan and Wazowski and putting me in this hell whole of a world.

To my surprised I arrived in town. Out of breath I look around to see a gas station on my right with its bright lights and the parked cars waiting to get fuel before they returned home. Ahead of me is probably the centre of the town and on my left was a row of houses. I want to the row of houses since I would have more chance of finding children there, it looked that the town was getting ready for a upcoming parade in the town centre since there was a lot of decorations that hang over the street lights in blue and red banners and tinsel making me think it was Christmas time for the town and for the humans that lived here.

I saw a house that hanged what appears to be the red, blue and white flag though the front window. It was a green coloured house with four windows at the front and a white door, most of the house on this street where panted the same colour. Since it was the closest house to me I picked the green one, hoping to have a child sleeping inside its bedroom. The rain kept coming down as I went to the back of the house. To my horror I notice there was a dog inside a red and blue coloured dog house. The dog was a brown and black dog with long pointy ears which he or she had gold and black coloured fur.

I realised that the dog had been named Buster since I had seen the gold named plank that was on top of the dog house. Forgetting the dog that was going to make my way into the house even harder for me to break in I had found a drain pipe that I could climb onto, letting me gain access to the windows. The pipe was wet thanks to the rain and had made it very dangerous to climb but I really had no choice in the matter at hand. Soon it would be daylight and I would have to wait another day for the world to be dark again. "This should be a piece of cake" I joked out loud to myself. I took a deep breath and began to climb upwards with my four hands. Everything was going really well when I got to the top of the pipe but then it started to go wrong for me. Next to me there was two windows by the side of me. I reached out to the left window ledge and grabbed onto it with my left hand but my right hand lost grip holding onto the pipe.

My whole body twisted backwards and smacked into the back of the house. The hand that lost grip with the pipe was now holding onto the window ledge but I was facing the wrong detraction. I had to somehow make myself face the back of the house which now lead to my attention of the dog who was the only one to notice the noise I had created. The dog walk over to the house and looked up dumbfounded at me hanging onto the cold wet window ledge. Now in pain from my uncomfortable position I try to turn around but I struggled to move. The dog started to brake at me. "Go... away you dumb fur ball!" I hissed at the dog that wouldn't go away. The dog started to bark even more. "No... Please stop... you're going to get me caught you dumb mart!" My heart started to race faster and faster. Suddenly the window next to me opened with such force that I almost fell off. A human head pop out and looked angry as he looked down at the dog. "Keep it down you dumb dog! Some of us are trying to get some sleep around here!" The human shouted before closing the window and went back to bed.

The dog signed like a lost puppy as it walked over back to his pet house. I finally twisted myself to the front of the house and peek through the window. A boy slept in his bed peacefully with a cuddly toy around his arm. The boy had black hair and was probably aged around six or seven years. "It's Showtime!" I said to myself as I smiled deeply. I opened the unlocked window, it seems this family never heard of home invaders or burglars. As I slowly slid into the child's bedroom. A warm sensation hits my scales before it became a burning sensation. In pain I quickly move away from the window as fast as possible. I look down to see that I was sliding down onto a piping hot radiator. As I recovered from my burns I quietly close the window and lay on the floor to blind in with my surroundings. With the child still asleep all I had to do is wait for a monster and then sneak back into the factory and I'll be home free. I looked around the bedroom, there was a couple of books, a gaming console, posters around his bedroom, all and all it was very messy which made my life easy to stay hidden from anyone's eyesight.

Minutes felt like hours but I still had hope that someone was going to turn up. I kept walking to the closet door to open it hoping I would be on scare floor F but all I found was the boy's clothes and scout uniform. I wasn't going to allow doubt to sink in. If Wazowski and Sullivan could escape the human world then so could I as well. But I started to feel tired now, of course I would be tried. I've spent the whole day getting chased and beaten up by Sullivan's pet brat and an angry mother who attacks anyone on sight. It would only be for a few minutes right? "What could go wrong?" I thought to myself. I looked at the clock that was on top of the child's night stand, it said it was 9:00pm. I still have a lot of time before I would have to find a hiding place to live if the worst should happen.

My eye lids began to feel heavy and I suddenly gave in. After sometime my eyes opened again but this time I felt fully refreshed. It was like I had only been asleep for a few minutes but I was wrong, dead wrong. I looked at the clock, it read 10:45pm. I looked around and saw the child was still sleeping but had moved around from his original position from his bed. Was I already too late? I looked at the closet door and bright light shined though the keyhole of the closet door which was a good sign.

I moved across the bedroom to see that the door was not properly closed. Trying to be silent as much as possible and not wake the child who was still peacefully sleeping I opened the door, step though it and arrived back at the factory. I closed the door and hid behind some large scare canisters that happened to be nearby. I heard two monsters argue with each and waited for them to leave. 'This better not take too long.' I thought to myself but at least I was home again and no one could take that away from me, no one!

* * *

**So that's the first chapter over and done with. So what do you think? Please submit your reviews and follow this story if you enjoyed it. Before you go I would like to point out the story already completed so you don't have to worry about the story not being updated for some reason. If you have seen any grammar, spelling mistakes or even a problem with the story such as continuity errors please private message me and I'll edit and remove the errors and mistakes in the chapter as soon as possible. I like to keep the review section limited to reviews only. One more thing I like to say is chapters are going to be uploaded every Friday and Sunday so it gives you the reader the weekend to enjoy them even know by the time I do get this first chapter posted it will be the summer holidays again when everyone has the time off to do anything they like, hopefully.**

**See you for the next update!**


	2. Escape from Monsters Incorporated

**Authors Note: Thanks to anyone reviewing and reading my first chapter. Hopefully those following will enjoy the next one, so now onto the second chapter! Randall has made it back to Monsters Incorporated but he still needs to find his way home without being detected by anyone in the factory. Will he succeed?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape from Monsters Incorporated**

I looked at the two monsters who were chatting away at each other, one of them was a monster called Jerry who is the scare floor F manager of Monsters Incorporated. He was light red monster with a bit of grey mark around his waist. His hair was a pink kind of colour which looked like tall grass. Jerry was wearing his headphones as usual, almost like if he was sports commentator expect it was around his neck for once which was a rare sight to see. The other monster which Jerry was arguing with was called Claws Ward who is a scarer at Monsters Incorporated. He was like a crocodile a part from the fact his skin was blue and has claws as heads, with the worst breath in the world from what I know.

"Where ruining out of time! This floor only half finished being decorated. This is not the scare floor anymore remember!" Jerry shouted at his co-worker. My eyes widened in shock. _'What does mean not the scare floor anymore?'_ I thought to myself. The two monsters carried on taking as I looked around the scare floor. I had been so busy keeping my eyes on those two that I only relished now the floor looked totally different from what it used to be. "I know but it's so hard trying to move things when you have claws as hands. I'm a scarer not a box mover or whatever you call it. Can't you get someone else to do it? We only just started the changes a few hours ago." Ward asked now in a lower voice tone. "Oh fine... fine. I'll see if I can get someone else to do it. Well never get the Laugh floor ready in time you know. At least not at this rate, then again it kind of wired Sullivan taking change of the company only a few hours ago." Jerry said who was too tried to argue with Ward any more. _'Laugh floor?'_ I asked myself as I saw the floor had been half painted pink and boxes of balloons stacked nearby other childish things that was scatter about the place, it was like they were getting ready to host a children's birthday party instead of scaring them to death. But it was no time to question what was going on at Monsters Incorporated. I only wanted to go home and then go to bed. The two monsters finally left the room, I followed behind without being seen by anyone. A part from the two monsters and me the hallways where empty. Both of them kept on talking and of course I listened.

"So why the changes around the factory? I thought with Waternoose gone it would be the end of the company?" Ward asked.

"I thought you already knew?" Jerry looked at Ward with a surprised look on his face. "No. I didn't get the memo it seems." Ward said embarrassed not knowing the things going on in Monsters Incorporated. "Well as you know Henry J. Waternoose and Randall Boggs where doing things in the company that could land you in big trouble but it appears Sullivan and Wazowski stop them and Waternoose ended up being arrested. Sullivan also found out that laughter is proven to be ten times more powerful than screams so everything has to be changed in the whole factory in order to save the company and the city." Jerry explained. "I see but what happened to Randall?" Ward asked as the two of them continued their way through the hallways. I still carried on listing in disgust how Sullivan was deemed the hero and me deemed the villain.

"I not sure. That's all I know it had something to do with that human child getting into the factory anyway. Maybe he's been banished." Jerry replied. "I see, we'll I would feel bad for him if they did. Anyway I'll see you soon then and sorry for being a bit useless today." Ward started to wave goodbye to Jerry. "Sure and don't worry. Have a good one!" Jerry said to Ward. Claws Ward turned on the next left in the hallway and Jerry went to the next right both had something to do before they headed off home. I stopped where I was in shock of what I just heard. "Is this really happening?" I asked myself. I suddenly become dizzy and weak at the knees "This is too much to ta... tak... ahhh…" Oh great... It appears my breakfast and lunch now covered the floor. I may be invisible but my puke wasn't and someone was behind me, watching my embarrassing moment unfold.

"R... Randall? Is th... that you?" a familiar voice said behind my back. I turned around with one hand on the wall that kept myself from falling onto the floor and landing right onto my own puke. A red monster with three eyes long arms and long legs and who had a feet of a chicken looked down at me or should I say directly at me with his pair of black glasses that sat on his nose. I appeared in front of Fungus. A part of me wanted to die so this embarrassment would end and the other part wanted me to run away as fast as I could but I was too weak to anything.

"Of course..." I said in a weak wispy voice. I pulled a smile but it soon fell into a frown seconds later.

"You shouldn't be here! Look wait inside this room and I'll clear the mess up. I'll talk to you in the minute." Fungus explained which surprised me, I would have thought he would call the guards and have me arrested but instead Fungus dragged me with all his strength to a storage room with two chairs and a table with a mountain of boxes where I could hide if someone other than Fungus entered the instead. For once Fungus said a sentence without any problems in his speech, things really have changed it seems. "Wait here." he said. Fungus closed the door as I sat in the chair and looked for somewhere to be sick in if I felt rough again. To my luck I found a bin which was empty, I placed it near me and waited for Fungus to come back. I was surprised he didn't get arrested as well but I guess Sullivan and Wazowski let him off but why? Guess I could ask him later on but in the meantime I have to get out of here first. A few minutes passed before Fungus arrived back. He sat down on the chair that made him look as tall as me and then removed his glasses and cleaned them before placing them on his nose again.

"Sullivan said you were banished and that you wouldn't come back! Will that what he said anyway..." He explained.

"I was but I found a way back. Back home again." I replied.

"Has anyone seen you? Does anyone know you're here?"

"Only you."

"You know I could turn you in..."

"But I know you won't. It's not your style…"

"What you did was wrong and you being here is wrong and..." I cut him off in anger. No way was I going to let him pin everything on me like he the innocent one!

"You helped me! If anything you should have been banished with me as well! No? What you don't fancy the swamps? OK then... we can always be cell mates in prison once they arrested us! I'm sure will get along just fine!" I shouted but the little guy didn't back down.

"I regretted it and I was sacred of you and you're temper! You were like a dictator... no you **WERE** a dictator!" Fungus shouted.

I smelled and chucked before saying "And now you're better off while I puke myself to death."

"What are you going to do here anyway?" He said as he sat up from his chair.

"I don't know. I'll think about that in the morning. All I want to do is go home and go to bed." I said as I looked at the empty bin again. "Then I better help you, security gotten a lot tighter and it used to be and will save you time too if I show you the way out of the factory" Fungus explained. "Thanks." I said with much surprise.

We both got up and walked with Fungus, out of the room the hallways where still silent and empty. I noticed the sick was cleared up and was only just a wet smelly patch on the floor. "Why are you helping me really?" I asked. Fungus looked at his feet and didn't say anything as we walked alone the hallways of the building. "Well are you going to tell me?" I said starting to get a little impatient with Fungus silent body language.

"Randall you are a bully who wants nothing more than power and fame. You hate other monsters who get in your way and when they do you try to destroy them by any means possible! It's like you don't even have a heart anymore and you only care for yourself, not others. But I believe one day you will change to become a better and friendlier monster. It may not happen today or tomorrow or maybe this week but I know it will happen one day and you'll look back at your life and think if only it happened a lot sooner. Instead of turning you in I want to help you because I know you'll never get anywhere in life if you stay like this forever!" I was shocked at Fungus reply, I never looked at myself before because I was too busy looking at what others were doing and trying to become the best scarer at Monsters Incorporated, willing to kill and destroy others which led to my downfall. It also meant I never looked at my actions before, maybe it was time to change but is it all too late?

The red monster put his hand on front of my chest to stop me from walking. He then turned to me, since I was still shocked from what Fungus just said I didn't hear him the first time he said my name. "Randall?" I didn't say anything. "Randall snap out of it!" Fungus shouted at me. "What?!" I asked in annoyed voice.

"We arrived at the lobby. I need you to stay in camouflage until we get to my car." Fungus stated

"You have a car? You never had a car!"

"Yes... what's wrong with that?" Fungus looked at me with a look that said "What I'm not good enough to own a car?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Look can you just go do you're camouflage thing now." Fungus said getting a little impatient, normally it would be the other way round with me getting impatient with him but for once he was the boss and that was the boss of me. "I can't. I'm too tired." I said very exhausted of what had been going on and what I had went through. "You cannot be serious!" Fungus said a bit nervously thinking we were going to get caught. "What do you mean? I can't just turn it on and off you know. I have to have the energy to do it!" I looked around the corner as we had reached the end of the hallway and notice yet another hallway which lead to the lobby of the building. As I walked on Fungus started panicking behind me.

"Wait up! You're going to get caught if you're not careful." But I had ignored him yet again.

I slithered though the hallway to the end where I saw part of the main lobby and the exit out of the building. I move my head past the blue wall to see two security guards and one unknown receptionist at the desk. If you were entering the lobby from the main entrance you would see a large map of the human world showing time zones in clocks underneath the map. "Got any ideas getting past them?" I said to Fungus as I looked around the lobby. Fungus looked at the large bins nearby behind us, it looked like the only way to sneak me past without camouflaging myself again.

"You could hid in that bin over there. I take it out and if anyone asks I just say I'm taking out the trash." He said giggling at his own joke with a smile. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I said as I turned to face him. "It really wasn't intended I swear." Fungus tried to look innocent but he couldn't help smirking. "Whatever. I'm going to go for it. Once I'm inside you take me outside, OK?" he nodded and I moved towards the bin. It was coloured green but it had a black metal cover which I had to lift open to get inside. The stench was so horrible it almost made me want to be sick again. Inside the bin was uneaten food that was clearly out of date. "Hurry up!" Fungus whispered but I wasn't going to rush climbing into a bin.

I first put my feet into the bin only to hear a wet and squeegee sound from the unused food below. How low was this day going to get? How much of my dignity will be gone by the time I get back home? I finally got my whole body into the bin and slowly closed the bin lid. Fungus jogged towards the bin and started to push it with all his strength. When Fungus finally got the bin past the desk the two guards saw Fungus pushing the bin towards the exit. "Do you need help with that Jeffrey?" the guard asked, his voice echoed throughout the lobby area. When did monsters call Fungus by his first name now? "No I'm fine but could you open the doors?" This day was getting weird as the day gets.

"Of course." The guard said with much delight. He walked past Fungus and opened the door and waited. The helpful guard was a dark blue hairy monster wearing only a unity belt holding many things a guard would need and wearing a blue hat which said 'Security' on top of it. By the time Fungus wheeled the bin passed the door I accidentally sneeze inside the bin. "What was that?" the guard asked, he wasn't smiling anymore. "I didn't hear anything." Fungus said nervously. We were so close getting me out in one piece. "Come on Fungus you know me better than that. I heard a sound and it sounded like someone was sneezing." The guard replied as he crossed his arms together.

"Oh that. I… it was me." Fungus admitted. "Oh was it now... My I ask you something. When was it your job to take out the trash?" the guard asked suspiciously. "Jerry needed someone to do it since everyone else is working on the change to the factory. I don't mind doing it but I do think I'm catching a cold." The guard smiled. "Well I guess it makes sense in a way. On you go buddy. I hope you get better and take some time off if you don't!" Fungus thanked him and pushed the bin away from anyone could see it. "Well that was close." I said as I climb out of the bin. Much joy not having to be trash anymore. "No thanks to you!" Fungus shouted. "Sorry... look let's just get to your car. Where not out of the woods just yet." I said wanting to go home badly. "Fine let's go." Fungus said in an out of character voice as we started to make our way to the car park. Who would have thought Fungus driving a car?

* * *

**Well that was close! It seems Randall luck not getting better. So tell me what you think of the story so far? See you next week and stay safe.**


	3. The Drive Back Home

**Authors Note: Hello and welcome back to the third chapter of Beneath These Scales! It seems it won't be long before Randall finally gets some rest. Before you read on I'd like to say thanks again for the reviews, helpful messages and overall support for my story, I really do appreciate it even know I always kick myself when I get any spelling or grammar mistakes in my chapters. (Dyslexia can be a pain sometimes) I always try to correct them before and after I post a chapter since it just looks unprofessional if I don't if anyone sees it. Thanks and enjoy this week's chapter, I hope I don't disappoint you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Drive Back Home**

Fungus lead the way to the very large car park area of Monsters Incorporated. I followed behind looking in every direction, I was excepting to be spotted by any monster who would recognized me but so far no one was to be seen. We had reach the back of the grey building of Monsters Incorporated which was the main building. In front of us was another empty car park lit by four lights that covered the three main areas of the large parking area. It was finally night and the working day was long gone. So it didn't surprise me to only see four cars parked in the parking area.

I followed Fungus who seemed to start getting excited by now, probably looking forward to showing me his first car, how he got it in the time line of my banishment I do not know. "Quick this way!" Fungus said like a child opening presents on Christmas day. I looked past Fungus body to find a medium sized purple car parked beside a lamp post. "Here she is!" he shouted with excitement. "What do you think of her?" he said as my mouth was wide open in shock, I thought it was going to be as big as a go kart. "It looks... expensive and big…" I said slowly still in shock. The car was brand new and was coloured purple. Its body was long compared to other cars line up nearby which just looked like moving boxes with monsters inside. Almost every car had some sort of facial expression and this one had something evil to it, like it was planning to kill you when you least expect it. This car should have been called The Boggs.

Fungus open the car door. The seat was adjusted for his body to drive the car but not for me. "How am I meant to sit in the car?" I asked. He replied "There no time to adjust it for you, so you just have to lay in the back unless you want to hide in the boot?" I must admit I wasn't exactly pleased with the idea. The thought of Fungus driving as I have no seatbelt all sounded very dangerous but I had no choice in the matter, as always.

I opened the door and climb in. My hands touch the smooth black leather seats while the door was being closed before Fungus got himself in as well. The car started up and we slowly began to move backwards until finely Fungus change gear to first and began to exit the car park. I looked at the dashboard to see a built in GPS next to the steering wheel which at the time was brand new for a car to have. It showed where our location was but that didn't interest me, what interested me the most was the date in the upper right corner.

It said 25th of August 2001. Before I was banished I remember the date of the day, 23rd August. It didn't make sense. How could I have spent two days in the human world? Could the clock be wrong? "How long have I been gone for?" I asked to myself in wonderment. "Errh... well you've been gone for two days sir." The red monster replayed. I didn't believe him. "I don't believe you... You're lying but I don't know why." I said acidly. "F… Fine you know why the dates wrong? I don't know how to change the date on the car's computer, that's why!" A little shocked at Fungus angry reply I asked him another question.

"How comes Wazowski and Sullivan let you go? And how did you get this new car!?" This created an uneasy silence in the car as we past the security gate of Monster Incorporated. "Are you going to answer my question?" I said impatiently. "I don't fully know why but... I guess they felt sorry for me. Probably because they know you didn't treat me with the up most respect. I mean they're did give me this car." That hit me hard, Fungus has always been loyal to me and yet I treated him like dirt. I took a deep breath before I gave my reply. "Look what you said back in hallway..." I took another a deep breath. "I know I didn't treat you right and I'm sorry about that. You could have easily turn me in and... Well I just wanted to say thank you... For everything." Fungus slowed the car down and park it in some random street. He turned around before replying. "Do you really mean that?" Fungus with a smile on his face.

"Of course. When do I ever say something like that?" I chuckled uneasily.

"Never, that's why I still can't believe it." I chuckled more at the red monster reply as I sat myself up in the car seat. "As I was saying I won't be treating you like dirt anymore. I… I promise." I could feel a hot feeling around my heart during our conversation. "That's great but what are you going to do next?" the red pill shape monster asked. "I don't really know. I know I'm not going to be welcomed back that's for sure so working at Monster Incorporated out of the question, know I wouldn't wannabe be working with Wazowski and Sullivan ever again!' I said acidly.

"You still hate them don't you?" Fungus said in a sad voice.

"Wouldn't you if you were me?" I said as I looked at the window of the car.

"You won't get anywhere in life if you still hate them or anyone for that matter. Let it go!"

"It's too late to let it go! I can't go back or get a job because the moment I do... I'll have the whole police force trying to catch me let alone the CDA." I explained.

"Sullivan hasn't fully black listed you just yet. There still time for you to... well I don't know, apologize for what you did. Maybe he might forgive you and let you work in the laugh floor like he did with me..."

"Oh yes I've seen you're laugh floor! What does he make you monsters do? Dress you up as a jester with little bells on your feet and then force you to go into a kid's bedroom to make them laugh just so we can keep our city alight and our cars running?"

"No! W... we... we can also be clowns or comedians as well… Look that's not the point! I'm only trying to help you sir!"

"Just take me home... Oh and you didn't tell me how you got your hands on this car." I hissed loudly.

"I had entered a competition a few days earlier and had won it today. Don't you remember? You compiled that the newspaper shouldn't gave the car away since we were going through an energy crisis and I wouldn't have the fuel to run it if I did win the car. Anyway… they delivered it here and with what was going on I totally forgot about it. Pretty cool huh?" Fungus smiled while I sat back in the car unhappy, I was very jealous how his life was going so much better than mine was right now.

"Yeah neat... It seems like things have been going your way without me then..."

"Yeah... I guess so..." He already realised he was crossing the line of showing off too much with his brand new toy so Fungus finally turned around and started the car up again. I looked though the car window to find only a few monsters walking to and from home with a few cars going by. To think just five or more hours ago I had been banished to the human world where I had been beaten up by a very large mother, to have my scales soaked wet and to somehow sleep in a child's bedroom where there was a chance I could never return back to my world and end up in some kind of freak show.

But thanks to using my intelligence and a bit of luck I found myself back into Monstropolis and with the help of Fungus I'll be soon back into my warm comfortable bed. Who knows maybe all of this was just a dream and when I wake up everything well be back to normal like nothing had happened. Waternoose is still the CEO of Monsters Incorporated not Sullivan and I be able to get test out the Scream Extractor somehow. But I knew in my heart this was not a dream and I've hit rock bottom. I sighed and asked Fungus the most over used question to ask on a car journey. "Are we there yet?" I grumbled loudly just wanting to fall asleep in my bed. "As a matter of fact boss... umm Randall we are..."

The car slowed down and parked near my apartment block which the building was starting to show its age in a bad way. The fire escape looked more unsafe then an apartment on fire did and there where so many cranks in the building it looked like we had been hit by an earthquake. I got out of the car as Fungus lowered the car window. "I'll come and see you tomorrow at twelve o'clock. Remember what I said Randall." Fungus made clear about his point he made earlier. "I think about it and thanks... for everything." I replied once again. "Oh you don't want to forget this... Here you're apartment key. I know you'll need it." He gave me my own key. "How did you get this?" I asked in somewhat angry voice. "You're locker been removed and they were going to though away you're things but I decided to keep them. The rest of your staff is in my apartment. I make sure to give it to you tomorrow." He explained as he adjusted his glasses at the same time.

"Thanks again I guess." I said in the quietest voice possible but he still heard me.

Fungus smiled, said goodbye before he drove off leaving me at the ruined building. I walked towards the four storey building that is my home. Nervously I opened the door and step inside and took the old elevator to my room. I push the button to go to the four floor. Reaching the floor I lived on I started walked slowly to be quite as much as possible and went over to my door. I left the key up in the air and slot it into the keyhole of my door which was located on the doorknob. Moving the key to the left it made a loud clicking sound. As I push the door it began to open without any problems. I wonder if everything is still the same and if this was just one big trap waiting to happen.

* * *

**Looks like he did make it home in the end but what will happen now? Thanks for reading and I'll see you for the next update which will be this Sunday!**


	4. Induction Day

**Authors Note: Here comes the fourth chapter everyone! Whoop… Whoop! In this chapter Randall finally gets to do what he planned but that's not all that happens as you readers are about to find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Induction Day**

The first thing I realise when I entered the first room is how dusty the apartment was and how I really needed to clean this place but I had little energy to clean let alone do anything that involved hard work. I spent so much time trying to be the best scarer in the world I spent no time cleaning anything which was very out of character of me. But for now all I wanted to do is have a quick shower and then go to bed. I walked past the coach and the TV as I made my way to the bathroom. I put a towel on the floor for my feet so I wouldn't fall over and hurt myself when I got out of the shower and have another towel ready to dry myself with. Now that everything was ready I got into the shower, close the door and turn the shower on. The warm water is a nice welcome to my scales unlike the cold rain I went through in the human world. I started cleaning myself with a bar of soap, after uses it all over my body I tried to put it back to its original location but thanks to my luck of energy I dropped it accidentally on the shower floor. It seems I'd better hurry up before I have a serious accident involving myself so I quickly pick up the bar of soap and put it back in its place. After that I let the water wash off all the soap on me, turn off the shower and then dry myself. It was the fastest shower I'd ever had.

After I drayed myself and placed the two towels on a radiator for them to dry I walked over to the TV and turn it on. I only wanted to see what the time and date was before I went to bed, I didn't trust my clocks and the news channel are never wrong about the time and date. The TV lit up and a 24 hour news channel appeared with its intro." Broadcasting around the world, this is Monster News Network!" A female monster appeared in front of the screen with the date and time located on the bottom part of the screen. It said it was 23rd August which meant Fungus was telling the truth about him being rubbish with the built in car clock. As I was about to turn off the TV the yellow two eyed monster read out the news. "Breaking news the once CEO of Monsters Incorporated Henry J. Waternoose the third was arrested a few hours ago and is no longer the CEO of Monsters Incorporated.

Early today events took place which lead to Waternoose's removal from the company and to his arrest. He wrongfully banished two employees, harming a child along with another employee and more. In other news the energy crisis is over. We've been informed that laughter is more powerful than scare energy, this was found out by James P Sullivan and Mike Wazowski. Due to a vote with staff at the company, James P Sullivan will now take over the company as of today..." I switched off the TV, it was only going to make me angry, already he was a hero to the city and it had been only how long? Worst of all it seems the scaring days are over and now once scarers would have to become clowns and jesters just to keep this dam city from dying and from losing they jobs. I put the remote down and walked over to my bedroom. I lifted the purple covers and lay on my bed which felt so good and relaxing. It didn't take long for me to get too sleep and already I began to dream about the past, when everything was so much better.

* * *

**Six Years Ago – 5th July 1995**

Early one morning, the younger version of me awoke from my relaxing overpriced bed. Today I would find out if I was going to be working for Monsters Incorporated, my dream job. I had finally left Monsters University and had worked part time in a café nearby. I now owned my own apartment and when I get enough money a car as well. "Today's the big day!" I said with much excitement and a smile on my face. I wonder if I'll become a scarer today." I jump out of bed and found an envelope on the floor near the entrance of my apartment. It was from Monsters Incorporated and it had a blue wax seal which had the famous logo of the company and was located at the back of the envelope.

_Dear Randall Boggs_

_It is with great pleasure to inform you that we have accepted you're application to become a scarer at Monster Incorporated. We thought you met the requirements and you were the best monster we had in the scaring auditions. Please could you make your way to the company today so we can in-roll you in our grand corporation. If you can't make it into today please phone in with the phone number provided below so we can arrange another day to in-roll you. Please make sure you take this letter with you as identification._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Henry J. Waternoose III_

_CEO of Monsters Incorporated._

I began to jump up and down all over the apartment with a sense of joy and prided. My dream was really coming true! I held on tight to the letter and pack it back into the envelope again. I took the bus and after an hour of travelling around the city I arrived at Monsters Incorporated. It was like nothing I'd had ever seen before in my whole life. As I entered the building I saw the large desk and went up to the young receptionist who was filing her nails down while taking phone calls at the same time.

"Excuse me... I'm here to in-roll." I said nervously to the receptionist.

The young monster look at me. She had purple skin and had one eye. She also had hair which was purple and... Well if you class snakes as hair which really did have a mind of they own then you could say it was hair. She wore a sleeveless green dress and she also wore a collar which is blue. "Oh of course! Do you have the letter of identification? I know it sounds silly but it's how we do things around here." I only caught half of what she said. I was concentrating on her hair. The snakes didn't like me, they began to make hissing sounds and if I was any closer they would have my hand off! "Don't mind them." She said in a sweet voice "There really harmless. Give it sometime and they'll will get use to you." She explained with a giggle.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Here is the letter." I gave her the envelope that contained the letter inside. "No need to apologize. Oh by the way what's your name? My name is Celia Mae." She look inside the envelope and read the letter and smiled at me. "Randall Boggs. Well it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile. "Well Mr Boggs Jerry waiting for you over there." She said in a soft and kind voice. I looked over past the desk to see a red monster who had spikier hair and was wearing his headphones he used for work. He started to walk towards me when he spotted me at the receptionist's desk. "You must be Randall Boggs. My name Jerry I'm the moderate of Scare Floor F. I'll be showing you around for today and to help you get enrolled of course." Jerry spoke as he put his headphones around his neck so he could hear me and not the radio chatter. "Great I'm looking forward to it!" I said with excitement.

"Come right this way then." I began to follow Jerry though the hallways looking at everything in amazement. "We need to speak to Gladys first so you're fully enrolled here and then we can give you a tour. Once the tour over, we can set you up with an assisted and tomorrow we can see how well you do on your first day." Jerry smiled at me. "Great! Can't wait to use my camouflage skills on a real kid for once." Jerry looked at me with a shocked look on my face. "You can change colour?" he asked in a shocked voice. "Yeah. It totally took everyone by surprise in the auditions. I guess that's how I got the job. I've even been able to log one hundred hours in the VR training as well so I can start hopefully after today!" I said with much joy and happiness, Jeff nodded and smiled. We walked towards a retractable shutter which included a desk inside which housed a small light blue monster old monster. She had been working for the company for years and it would be eight more years till she left her job due to her age, leaving Roz in charge of the paperwork of Scare Floor F for two years. She looked up to me with a smile and said "You must be Randall Boggs. I've been expecting you." She said in a happy mood. "Where here to enrol him. Hopefully he'll get to meet his assisted today." Jerry explained. "Hmm. I have a good feeling about you Boggs… Just enjoy today and work hard tomorrow!" I grinned at the nice old lady, she kind of reminded me of my mum, sweet and gentle. "Well it seems you're well liked already Randall. So let's finally get you enrolled Randall." Jerry said with a smile. Gladys agreed and I was taken to fill in some paperwork and to have my photo taken. "Say cheese!" the light blue monster said as she was about to take a picture. My evil smile appeared and the flash of the camera lit up the whole room. After filling in some paperwork I was fully enrolled.

I was given a tour around the factory which I enjoyed and made me forget about the boring papers work and health and safety forms I had to read and fill out at the shutter office, how that poor old monster copes with it all I do not know. But it didn't matter because now it was time to meet my assisted. "So who is my assisted? Can you give me some information?" Jerry looked at the cupboard he had picked up from Gladys office. "Sure! He called Fungus. Nice monster but can be easily sacred by... well anyone." I gave him a wired look. "Just Fungus?" I asked. "Yeah that's what I have down here oh wait no he called Jeffrey Fungus." He said double checking to see if there was anything else to add. We both entered a room and a small red bean shape monster looked up at us, he had been sitting down on the chair. "Randall Boggs met your partner Jeffrey Fungus!" Jerry said as he close the door. "H… Hi" Fungus mattered. "Hi. It's great to meet you Fungus. I know where going to get along well." I said which made the little monster smile. "I'm going to leave the two of you to get to know each other. I'll be back in five minutes." Jerry left the two of us in the small room, it was time to break the silence. "So, what university did you go to?" I asked with much interest.

"F… Fear Tech. You?" he strutted.

"Fear Tech huh. Well I want to MU. I remember the day MU website got hacked by some Fear Tech hacker on April fool's day. I don't think he or she get into trouble from what I heard." Fungus started to giggle where I just stared at him in confuse. "That was me. For that whole week everyone treated me like a hero. It was pretty cool!" he explained without strutting. "Wow that was pretty neat." We both laughed and talk some more about our past and what we want to do in the future. That day would be the start of my long and amazing career until Sullivan and his one eyed friend rained it. I really do miss those days.

* * *

**Present Time – 23rd August 2001**

My dream about the past was interrupted by a loud noise at the door. I got up slowly and began to wonder who was at the door. I looked at the clock that sat on my night stand next to my bed, it said it was 11:45pm. It can't be Fungus so who was it. No one so far had found out about my return unless someone did know somehow or was told. The banging noises contented at the door, this time I found out who was at the door. "This is the police! We have you surrounded. Open the door and come out slowly or we will use force!" A voice said out loud.

A cold feeling went down my spine. For a monument I couldn't move but I had to unless I wanted to be sent to prison for my crimes. I looked outside though the window to see three police cars and a CDA truck waiting outside. It looked that all the police and the CDA where waiting outside my door or where somewhere else in the building since I couldn't find any down on the ground. I opened the window and realised my best chance of escape would be to climb down the old rusty fire escape. "This is you're final warning. Open the door and come out with your hands up now!" The voice sounded more impatient now ever before. I had to make my move now or else. With the window opened I climbed out and grabbed onto the old rusty fire escape. It made a load high pitched noise as I start to put my full body weight onto the stairs.

As I started to climb down I heard the police burst into my apartment. "Search everywhere! He has to be around here somewhere!" That was the last thing I had heard from one of them as I continued to make my way down the fire escape until I had to use the ladder to reach street level. My heart raced when I finally left the death trap fire escape and began to run. No one so far had seen me yet which meant I did pretty well for someone running away from the law half asleep. It didn't take long for my body to get tired from the running so I took cover in a dark alley to rest a little and to plan where to go next.

But first I question myself. _'How the hell did the police and the CDA know of my whereabouts?'_ I thought to myself. Did Fungus snitch on me? Did they catch me on CCTV in the factory? Questions ran through my mind as I had no idea someone was creeping up behind me. By the time I heard the footsteps of a monster nearby it was already too late. Two dark hands grab my mouth and eyes, cutting off air for me to breathe. I tried to struggle but I slowly began to fall unconscious and the world I knew suddenly became black. The police and CDA would never do this kind of thing just to arrest someone so this meant I was being abducted… and I couldn't do a thing about it. I was powerless and now my fate was in someone else's hands.

* * *

**Looks like Randall been kidnapped and if that's not bad enough the CDA know he's back in town by the sound of it. So much for a peaceful and early retirement for our poor old Randy then. Find out on the upcoming Friday for the fifth chapter!**


	5. Change Of Plans

**Authors Note: After another long week I am finally allowed to submit chapter five of the story so far. Now we can found out who Randall's captors are and what they plan to do too him.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Change Of Plans**

I woke up feeling drugged. Even know my eyes where opened I still couldn't see anything or at least that's what I thought, had I gone blind from the attack?

_'Oh don't be so stupid Randall! How can you go blind from going unconscious?'_

After telling myself off I tried to move my hands and legs but I felt I had no control of my body for some reason, like I was in a vegetative state. I gowned in annoyance and began to shake my head and body around to remove what was covering my eyes but it was pointless. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't escape or at least see my surroundings. I wasn't going anywhere, all I could do was greet my teeth together in angry and wait for my captive to arrive.

As I struggled on the floor I heard a door open from my right hand side of me which sent shivers down my spine. Right away I stopped what I was doing and waited, well what else could I do? All of a sudden the object that was covering my eyes was gone which meant I could see again, what kept me from seeing was a netted mask over my head. Now I could finally see who ordered my capture, unless he did it by himself. His skin was a bright turquoise, his two eyes where green with a hint of blue. He had two arms and two legs with a short tail poking out between them, overall he was a skinny monster who wore a stab proof vest underneath his black shirt with black pants, a turquoise coloured tie around his neck and a black and silver utility belt around his waist, to be honest I wasn't expecting my captors to be all dressed up so neatly let alone be dressed at all. Still I had already come to the conclusion he didn't look that dangerous at all, but his smile was kind of creepy, very creepy. "Hello Mr Boggs. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but I did have a company meeting to attend to." I gave him a hateful look. "Still I guess it's not bad after all you get to stay in my nice cool office. Much better than your rundown apartment I should think." He smiled as he made fun out of my living area.

But he was right about one thing, the monster had a nice office. To point out why it was so nice was easy, it was modern but a stylish at the same time. The room main colour was black, sliver and a bit of turquoise all over and had a black marble desk with among other things you would have in an office such as a computer and paper work scattered everywhere next to a perfect line of pencils and pens. "What do you want with me?"

I groaned with an angry tone of voice. "Oh I'm sorry I forgotten how much you've been put through the last few days. My name is Ethan Silva owner of Silva Security which is the biggest security company in Monstropolis. Did you know your apartment very easy to get in? Terrible locks you have to use." He was such a show off.

"So what? Is that meant to impress me?" I said acidly as I still laid on the floor in the air conditioned office Silva worked in daily.

He laughed and walked over to his computer on his desk. "Let me get straight to the point then." He said in a claim voice.

"Yesterday the once CEO of Monsters Incorporated was arrested and already there is a new CEO... James P Sullivan." My face crumpled when I heard that name like a piece of paper being crushed by someone's hands. But of course Silva continued on ignoring my expression on my face and carried on with his fancy presentation.

"There is no longer an energy crisis as you probably know already. Which means more energy, more money and best of all.. power for whoever owns the factory, so I want to take over the company with your help Mr Boggs." He said with an evil smile on his face while he grasped his hands together.

"It can't be done." I said but he was having none of my excuses. "It **CAN** be done." Silva pick up a computer hard drive that laid on his desk in what appears to be an antistatic bag. "On this disk is fake incriminate evidence of wrong doing on Mr Sullivan that would land him in prison for a very long time which will allow me to take over as the new CEO when they need to search for a new one, But Sullivan already proved you and the city don't need to do that anyway, not that's going to stop me. Back to my point... All I want you to do is to get into his office and put this hard drive into his computer." He explained with a smile.

"That's it?" It all sounded a bit too easy, too good to be true. "Yes. Once you completed you're task you will be awarded with... well I don't know... 2 million monster dollars if all goes well." I thought about it for a second. What if this was a set up? Or if he would screw me over in the end? After some thinking I decide not to take up his task, it could easily back fire on me and it sounded too good to be true as I already said before, it seems I've never have the best of luck when I'm evil or act it in anyway. "I'm sorry but I'll pass." I said with much disappointment. He didn't take my reply well, not one bit.

"I'm VERY disappointed in you Randall Boggs. Ever since Monster University you were always number two thanks to James P Sullivan... right?" My jaw dropped in amazement. "How do you know that?" I shouted across the room.

Silva grab a remote control and turned on the projector above me which projected the image of his computer onto the board that hang on the sliver coloured wall. A picture of me displayed on the board, I was smiling which made me look like a nasty villain as always, and well I guess I am now since it said banished next to the picture. Silva had done a lot of research on me which I must admit scared me slightly. My age, Where I lived, My grades from school, Phone Number, Email, What school I went to, What University I want to and much more. "Are you happy with the life you've had so far?" he asked condescending. I didn't answer him. He sat up and start walking towards me while talking to me as I laid on the floor, unable to stand on my own four feet.

"My point is your life right now could go really good or really bad, which in your case is much worse." I didn't like where he was going with this. "If you accept the task and do it well you get paid and you never have to see me ever again or if you want to you could work for me for a few years... The choice is yours. But if you don't chose that option then I'll call the CDA and the police on you where you'll be tried in court and probably sent to prison. You'll then would have to wear one of those cute little jumpsuits for the rest of your life and every night you'll lie awake thinking of how you're life could have been if you did what I asked you to do. You almost got arrested in your apartment a few hours ago didn't you?" He smiled at me while I still laid on the floor

Right now I didn't have a choice, I had to accepted it and then decide later on if I really wanted to do it or not when I wasn't drugged and being held against my will. I mean do I really want to risk it all over again, I never thought I would get out of the human world alive but I hated Sullivan so much! Why should he be the one with the fame and…? "I'm waiting Mr Boggs!" the bright turquoise grew impatient now as he waited for my answer. "Well it's not like I have a choice. I'll do it." I replied back. An evil grain appeared on Mr Silva face. I can't say I was one hundred percent happy with the deal. "Now the drug I drugged you with should be wearing off by now but I must warn you, don't try anything! My bodyguards are just outside so I advise you not to attack me. Unless you want to be beaten up yourself." I smirked at his comment.

"I'll behave..."

"Good. You can try to get up. The drug should be gone from your system around about now." He said as he looked at the computers clock displayed on the board. I stood up as the turquoise monster walked back to his desk. I almost fell over as he grab a bag and place it on his desk. It was black with green lines alone with the zips to open the bag.

"Before I let you go you're going to need this." I didn't see why apart from storing the hard drive I was going to need the bag. It would only slow me down and stop me from be able to camouflage myself into any environment without anyone seeing me.

"A bag? Not sure it will go well with my scales." I said trying to be funny which Silva didn't find it funny at all.

"Oh how very funny. Should I send your CV to Sullivan? He might find your jokes suitable for human children. Jester Boggs..." Silva grab a box inside the bag and pulled it out for me to see. He open the box and there was a digital voice recorder but without a microphone to speak into. Instead there were three tiny microphones, a cable to plug into a computer and headphones for the device so I could hear what I was recording, it was all something out of a spy movie.

"This is a voice recorder that can record a room this big. You turn the microphone on at the side which has a switch as you can see here and this device to record by pressing this red button and this button to stop it." I grabbed one of the microphones and turned it on and place it under Silva's desk without him seeing it. I quickly closed the box before he saw one of the microphones where missing. But he didn't and continue to show me what else was in the bag. At the front of the bag was a phone. "This will let me keep in contact with you of course, my personal mobile phone number saved on there as well and here is an antistatic kit." As he went on explaining the objects in the bag I already saw a problem carrying an all this staff with me. "This is all good but my ability is to change..." but before I could finish my sentence he had a answer to it.

"Skin colour and blend in completely with your surroundings. Yes I know this already which is why when you change your skin colour the colour of the bag changes as well. It coasted me a lot of money to make it so please take good care of it." He nagged.

"Really?" I said in shock, how can something like that be created?

"Yes. That's all I have for you right now. You can go and do your job now." He began to wave and push me out of his office as I hold onto the bag with one of my hands. "No information for me then?" He gave me a wired look before asking.

"What do you mean information? I just gave you information!" he sat back down on his chair and began typing at his keyboard. "I can't just walk back in there and plant it into his computer. I need to plan how I'm going to do it, find the best time to do it and then do it!" I complained to the turquoise monster.

"Very well. You have only one week to install the hard drive into his computer but that's it so make sure you get the job done by then. My bodyguards will show you the way out of the building once you exited my office." He said making no eye contact at me. "There just one more thing I like to ask." Silva looked at me with much annoyance. "What!?" he shouted.

"Was it you who captured me?"

He laughed at me as he sat in his chair. "No I had a team out to get you. I made it look like a police sting operation and brought a CDA van and two police cars to make it look authentic. I see you didn't have a hard time escaping." He explained.

"So the police or CDA don't know I'm here? I can go home without being arrested?" he nodded at me as he was far too interested of what was on his computer to speak to me let alone look at me. "I see. I'll phone you if I found out anything interesting." I said to him. I walked towards the door and opened it before Silva spoke again. "I hope I see you again soon Mr Boggs. If all goes well, you could work for me in the future." I opened the door and turned my head to face Silva one last time. "I guess I would have to dress like you and your goons… if I did chose to work for you after this." He laughed and sat back in his chair, his eyes fixed on my like he was trying to burn my brains out with invisible laser beams. "It will always be better than working for Sullivan. You of all monsters should know that. Besides you would look good in uniform." His crappy smiled appeared again as I nodded and then left the office with his voice still talking in my head. 'What the hell I'm I going to do?' I thought to myself.

* * *

**That's chapter five uploaded. Before you go I wanted to let you readers know if chapter six isn't upload by Sunday then this is because I am too ill to upload it. Right now I have a chest infection and I don't know if I'll end up stuck on my bed all weekend. Now even know my files are already on this website I like to do one more check to find any mistakes I may have missed by mistake and I won't be able to do this if I'm unwell. Hopefully this won't happen but I thought I'd give you readers a warning just in case. See you next time!**


	6. The Hot Coffee Incident

**Authors Note: Now onto chapter six! Poor old Randall gets a little bit hurt in this one but I won't go into details. On another note I'm feeling much better from my chest infection which is good news but enough of me. Enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The ****Hot Coffee Incident**

As I step outside Silva's office, I found two very big furry monsters looking straight at me at it seems there were waiting for quite some time. They were identical twins, both of them had two horns on their heads, both of them had three eyes which happened to be red and their skin colour was a dark blue or maybe both of them had some kind of eye infection. Like Silva they had two legs and two arms but a much longer tail this time. Still both of them made me feel really uncomfortable. If Sullivan had an evil twin it would look something like these monsters. "This way to the elevator Mr Boggs." the monster on the right said. I followed them down a hallway before I saw a gold coloured elevator. The three of us got in and one of the bodyguards push the ground floor button on the control panel. I notice how big his hands where, was it him who abducted me?

Elevator music played in the background as I look at the LCD screen which had started counting down the number of floors we had passed. I really wanted the elevator to go faster and get away from this place and those two creeps behind me. I could feel the two monsters eyes burning into the back of my head. Silva may have trusted me but his bodyguards didn't. The reflection on the elevator panel let me have a look at the two monsters angry stares aimed at me.

"Ground Floor." The elevator doors opened and I walk towards the lobby of the building. The two big monsters stay in the elevator much to my relief and took the elevator back to Silva's office. I started to fast walk towards the exit of the busy lobby without even paying attention to my surroundings. Feeling the fresh air touching my face I began to jog towards the exit. If I wasn't so much in a hurry I would have been more careful where I was going but I wasn't. Without warning I knocked into someone and fell to the ground. As I smack my head on the floor I felt a hot liquid burning my skin, much worse than the bedroom radiator I got my first few burns from. I screamed in pain as I laid on the floor, not able to do anything but wait till the pain was gone.

"Oh my... I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." came a female voice behind me.

She began to pat me down with tissues she got from her desk, it seems she was the receptionist at the front desk. When I finally pulled myself up from the ground she pulled a chair towards me which I was placed on and rolled back to her desk away from the exit of the building, so much for leaving this place. "Sit here. You must be in so much pain!"

I looked at the monster who bumped into me wanting to shout abuse at her for being so stupid but when I caught sight of the monster I was dumbfounded. She was a dark turquoise unlike Silva, she had two eyes which where bright blue. Two arms and two legs and had scales just like me and a trail. Her razor sharp teeth move up and down as she talked how sorry she was. Her head was exactly like mine, she was beautiful.

"Hey are you OK?" she said. "I... I'm fine really!" I replied as I finally recovered from my period of long speechless.

Three monsters came rushing over to us. One of them carried an ice pack and placed it behind my burnt back, he happened to be a security guard. Another one carried a glass of water for me to drink and the third one brought a first aid kit with him. It seems not everyone in this building is crazy or rude as I first thought.

"There really no need to do this. I'm fine." I pleaded but the four monsters didn't agree with me.

"Are you out of your mind? You need to get yourself to a hospital right away. You look like hell!" The yellow monster said in shock. He kept hold of the ice pack just to make sure it stay in the right place. Even know he was trying to help me, he was making it worse. The ice pack was starting to make me really cold, up to the point it was doing no good, it was too big and too cold for a monster as slim as me.

"Alex I don't think that ice pack going to help him." the female monster said.

"What? He just had hot coffee pored all over him. He needs an ice pack!" the security guard commanded.

"He's freezing! This ice pack for large monsters, not medium sized ones like him." she replied as the security guard removed the big ice cold pack away from my skin and started to panic knowing he was making the situation much worse than it already was. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't think... I was only trying to help..." the yellow monster said towards me. "Its fine you're only trying to help." I replied back, I never thought I would act nice in front of someone I liked but here I was acting nice all of a sudden.

After a few minutes the three monsters left me alone for a moment, now it was just me and her again. Even know it had been five minutes since the accident had happened she was still worried about poor old me. I'd almost finished the water I had been given to drink and just recovered from the ice packs cold grasp from my brunt and damage back. "You might shred some skin for a few days but you should be fine. But if I was you I would still go see a doctor." she said in a commending voice. I didn't say anything, just stared at her in a creepy way, dam my evil squint. "I'm sorry I don't even know you're name, how very rude of me. My name is Rebecca Scales, I work here."

"That's all right. My name is Randall Boggs. How nice too met you."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Mr Boggs. I'm really am sorry for what happened to you. You must have had the worst luck today." She smiled.

"You could say that again." She laughed at my reply.

"How about I take you out somewhere to eat to make up for what happened. I always wanted to go to Harryhausen's, it's a sushi restaurant if you never heard of it. I heard the foods really great there too!" I had heard of Harryhausen's before, in fact it was how I found out how Sullivan and Wazowski had been keeping my test subject in the city. The local newspaper happened to get a picture of the girl with Wazowski making his shocked expression in the shot as well. In the end the picture made the front page. "OK then. It's a date." I said with a small smile not thinking this was a bad idea at all.

She jumped for joy when she heard my reply and dace for some time. While she did that I looked around to see the yellow monster more clearly now. The monster was wearing a black shirt with a baseball cap on his head which had the word 'security' on the front of the cap. He also wore black tight paints with a black utility belt. His face like his body was coloured yellow, he had two eyes blue coloured and black horns craved around towards his head as well. He also had two arms and two legs. He had received some dirty looks and cruel truants from his co-workers since the 'ice pack incident' but he didn't show any emotion or let anyone know that they were getting to him.

"I'm going to make sure I'll make it up to you." She said as she had stopped dancing for a moment.

"I'm sure you will." I joked with a smile. I gave her my phone number not even knowing if I could go back home without being arrested by the law, I didn't really trust Silva and his info but she didn't have to know why I was here in the first place, maybe I could ignore her later when she tries to contact me. "I'll give you a call to arrange the date and time. Is that aright with you Randall?" I gave her a fake smile. I'm fine with that." I replied. "Well I better get back to work, got to rearrange Ethan Silva's calendar. Are you able to get home OK?" she asked me with a sweet and kind voice of hers. I stopped day dreaming about her and replied "I'll be fine." In a high pitch voice which made me sound like a child.

She went back to work as I slowly walked towards the exit this time more careful now then the last. Rebecca wave back at me with a smile. I waved back and notice that yellow security guard walking towards me. He had both of his hands touching his belt like he was a downtown police officer doing his everyday rounds around the park. "Hey I just wanted to say I'm real sorry for the ice pack and all. If you chose to go see a doctor I'll be happy to pay for any treatment you'll receive." His smile made him look so much of a sinister monster, to tell you truth he looked like an ex-con trying to make an honest living which sadly monsters like me who are too quick to judge never seem to treat him with any respect. "Thanks and you don't have too. What's your name?" I asked.

"Alex! It's Alex…" he said as he felt a little bit embarrassed about shouting his name at me like a barking mad dog I had met in the in the human town I had escaped from.

"Well Alex thanks again and I'll see you later, hopefully not injured next time." I finally walked through the doors of the building. Freedom at last! I walked across the street and looked behind. The building I was in was called Monster Plaza, the fourth tallest building in all of Monstropolis, the building was used in two famous films. It can easily be found out of the many skyscrapers we have in the city. The building itself was a rectangle and thin triangle shape, the only colour the building had was black and that was at the top and bottom sides of the structure. Bedsides from that windows covered the structure like it was made out of glass. I started to walk away from the Plaza and headed home wondering if I would find the police or CDA at my apartment, waiting to arrest me and to take away my freedom. To put my mind at rest I thought about what had just happened back at Silva's office and the hot coffee incident where I began to regret agreeing to go to the date with Rebecca. Going out on a date while I'm soon to be a wanted criminal was the most stupid thing I've ever done in my entire life. I mean I don't even have any feelings for her... Or do I? Maybe it's best that I plan to call it off later on when I get the chance. Just to be safe than sorry, she shouldn't be drugged into this mess anyway. Scrams of children's shrieked at me as it obviously came from the cars that rushed past me from the roads nearby. How long would it take for the citizens of Monstropolis to be fuelling their cars with children's laughter? I forced myself to ignore this since it would only make me anger, I really needed to keep a cool head. If I didn't then I would make mistakes and making mistakes had already coasted me my job and almost my life.

* * *

**That's it for this week. See you next time for chapter seven.**


	7. Listening In

**Authors Note: Thanks for stopping by again, it really does mean a lot to me. (As he said for the one thousand time) But now back onto the story which brings you to chapter seven where more of the story will be reviled to us. Enjoy and tell me what you think if you're not shy of course. Oh and sorry for not uploading this late, I was so busy today I had forgot. Whoops.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Listening In**

I finally got back to my apartment around 4:48am. My door was a jar due to it being forced open which meant it wouldn't be able to close probably until it had new locks installed, I began wondered if it was a bad idea to come back after you're apartment had been raided by apparently fake police officers and the CDA so I guess I could book myself into a hotel but what if the real police are looking for me there? Yes the whole raid was faked but it doesn't mean I'm not being searched for or maybe I am being paranoid as usual. I touch the door with my right hand and slowly push it forward. The apartment was a mess, my furniture was upside down or had been moved from where it should have been. Papers of any kind of information had been throw all over the place and it annoyed the hell out of me!

I step inside and closed the door and started to look around, my computer was still here which was still plugged into the power mains. I would have thought they take it to see if there was any information on the hard drive or something for any use for them but no it was still here. I placed my bag down on the table next to the monitor and sat down on a swivel chair design just for me. I put both of my hands on my face and try to think what I should do next. I turn on the computer and got the black box out of the bag.

"Maybe I should try this out." I said out load to myself. I opened the black box and took out the voice recorder device and turned it on. I saw on the other microphones there had numbers on them. The one I placed in Silva's office was called 'One' since the others I have here are 'Two' and 'Three'. I check if a SD card was already in the device and too my luck there was one already in the device ready to store data as I please. SD cards aren't cheap since the cards had only just gone on sale this year so to buy one would be very expensive and I had spent most of my money on materials for the scream extractor so I had no money at all. I put on the head phones on and listened after I turned everything on.

At first I didn't hear anything, while I waited I log onto my computer and waited for it too boot up. Then I went over to the kitchen and poured myself and drink of orange juice with the device still in my hand until I walked back to my computer. As I start to drink the cool refreshing liquid down my dry throat things started to happen shall we say.

"Mr Silva." and voice appeared that sounded like it was coming from his phone. "You're business partners have arrived." It was Rebecca the monster who I had met earlier after she spilt hot coffee all over my body after knocking me over by accident.

"Oh good, send them up please." Silva spoke softly into the phone on his desk. The sound quality was so clear on this device it amazed me. After sometime the door opened and I press the record button on the device.

"Welcome back gentlemen it's so good to see you! Take a seat and we shall discuss about our takeover bid..." Silva welcomed his visitors and waited for the monsters to sit down. "Did you find someone to get the job done?" a monster shouted as he took a seat. "Straight to point then, I like that. Yes I did find someone. Please you don't have to shout. I'm not deaf you know." Silva complained in a jokey. "Who!?" The other monster shouted again. "Gentlemen meet... Randall Boggs!"

I could only guess he was showing a picture of me and my information on his computer like he did for me when we first met. I check the recording device and it was still recording so far which was good because getting this information was gold! "So he used to work in Monsters Incorporated?" one of the two monsters asked. "Yes but was banished by James P Sullivan." Silva replied. "If he failed once before then he'll fail again." the unknown monster spoke.

"Not this time." Silva began to explain the plan with the hard drive and how I was going to break into Sullivan office and plant it into his computer which would lead to his arrest once the police found out what was on it. He then told them how he was going to buy the company. With no CEO to replace Sullivan and with a reputation damaged by Henry J. Waternoose and soon again by James P Sullivan, the company will be easily brought by the millions Silva had made with his own company or he would be selected by the Monsters Incorporated board to take over for free just like Sullivan did himself.

"And that's the plan." Silva said as he finished his presentation to the two monsters who listen carefully throughout talk.

"Good but there one problem." The other unknown monster spoke in a low voice, almost like he was doubtful of admitting there was a problem.

"And what that might be?" Silva said in a cold voice. How could there be any problems in his genius plan, for him it was so unheard.

"What will happen to Randall Boggs after the mission or when the task is done?" One of them said. "He will be pay the amount of money we agreed on and he'll have the choice to work in the company again or do whatever he wants to do in his life as a free monster." Silva explained. "I think once he has completed you're mission he should be... shall we say 'dealt with.' One of the monster said harshly. "Why?" Silva said in much surprise.

"He could easily go crying the police or even try to take over the company himself." The other one said. "If he did the police would arrest him and I doubt would if try to screw with me let alone our secret organisation." Silva said feeling confident with his plan to keep me on his good side.

"It goes like this Silva. You'll get him arrested and imprisoned like Sullivan as well or you have him killed. If you don't then this will be a deal breaker. If you don't do what we say, we'll have you imprisoned instead for the same amount of time a murderer gets! You know how big we our Silva so don't think it can't happen to rich monsters like you." The unknown monster said in a threatening tone of voice.

I listen in shock and anger as Silva began to think for a monument whether he should agree and put me in prison or have me killed. My heart started to race as I waited for Silva's answer. "Fine! But will be lousing a hard worker who could do well for all of us overall. Once he done his part I'll take care of him. So no need to put me in a belly chain... you jerk." He said that last part quietly. 'That spineless monster going to betrayed me!' I shouted in my head. "Well that's all we needed to know. I guess we see you soon Mr Silva." This was surprising, if you were to say 'No… We have to do it my way!' then Silva would only ignore you, like you wasn't even there and then do it his way without a care in the world, like he was still a child. He had already done this to me before in our little meeting but since these two monsters where more powerful than him that wasn't going to be the case.

"I can say the same for the both of you." Silva replied before going quite again, probably looking at his computer again.

And then that was that. I press the stop button and the device stop recording. I put the SD card onto the computer and began to save the recording and make a few copies on my computer. I drink some more orange juice and started to feel dumb and of course betrayed. I knew this would back fire on me if I'd agreed to it. Well I never really said yes to do the job but the fact is that I even thought of doing it made me feel stupid. Maybe I deserve to go to prison or to be murdered?

I heard a knock at the door. It was a soft kind of knock so it couldn't be the police but I can't be too sure who it was. I slowly walked towards the door and looked though the peep hole. It was Fungus with a large box in his hands that almost covered his face. I opened the door. "Oh good you're here. I thought the police or the CDA had got too you." I let him though and said nothing. He put the box down on near my desk as I closed the door.

"So you saw them then?" I asked him.

"I'd drove down to your apartment and saw the police cars. I didn't know what to do so I went back to work." Fungus said in a worried voice.

"Did you tell or let anyone know why you were taking my things away?" I asked him, he gave me a shocked look and replied. "What do you mean sir? Or should I say I don't understand the question." I was starting to get annoyed now, all I wanted from him was a simply answer. "**Did**... **You**... **Tell**... **Anyone!**" I roared from the top of my lungs, this caused Fungus to jump back from his original position in the room, he was scared stiff. "Randall I would... nun… never do that to you!" he whimpered with his hands together.

"We'll… I have to make sure you're not a spy... Don't want to be betrayed by someone who can't get they hands dirty!" I kicked a chair over in anger. The once calm Fungus who become so relax over the day of my banishment was now becoming scared all over again, thanks to me no doubt but my anger was aimed at Ethan Silva, not at him but if only he knew that.

"I'm so **tired** of being used, lied to and hunted down like an animal when I tried to save the dam city!" I said as I sat down in my chair with my head looking down at my feet. "I want my life back… I just want it all back." I said softly with tears in my eyes, soon to be running down my face as I had my mental breakdown. The pill shape monster walked towards me and pulled up a chair next to me. He then put his thin one arm around me. "It... will get b… better." He said as he patted me on the back for a few minutes as I whimpered with my head in my hands but then an idea popped into my head. I froze and realised what I could do next, no... What I had to do next. I jump out of my chair, turned off my computer, packed the recording device into my bag. I removed all the other things in the bag that I didn't need or that would only slow me down like the hard drive for example. "Fungus can you drop me off at Sullivan and Wazowski's apartment?" I asked.

"Y... yeah but why... You're not going to do anything bad are you?" he asked me with a concerned voice. Oh if only he only knew, I brushed away the tears in my eyes and was out of my apartment in a matter of seconds with Fungus following behind.

* * *

**That's chapter seven uploaded and completed. See you Sunday!**


	8. Home Invasion

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. I hope things have been great for all of you out there like it has for me.**

**Chapter 8: Home Invasion**

* * *

We were halfway there to Sullivan and Wazowski's apartment. I felt nervous about this plan of mine and I didn't think Fungus who was driving me there was happy about the idea as well. I still didn't tell him what happened to me after the house raid. The less he knows the better right? For his safety at least. If I told him what happened then I'll be putting him in danger and I didn't want that. He was lucky not getting in too much trouble with helping me build and use Wazowski as a test subject for the scream extractor. Getting him involved something this big and no doubt he would be jailed or banished this time round.

It was 5:15am, since Monsters Incorporated was changing everything in the company you could think of, everyone was staying late to work. It would only be a few more days before Monsters Incorporated could fully get back to work making children laugh and producing energy for the city from what Fungus had told me.

"Once I've dropped you off I need to hurry back to work. Otherwise everyone at work will start to get suspicious why I keep leaving when I should be working. Are you sure you really want to do this?" Even know I hated Sullivan and Wazowski I had to warn them. If I didn't then Silva would just get someone else to do it and I would be killed or arrested. Yes I was doing this to save my own scales in the process but at least I wasn't trying to be the bad guy this time, well for now at least. If I made it look like I really cared for them then I might not even spend a signal day in jail that is if I can pull it off. "Yes. I have to try to talk them or at least one of them. Not like any of them will believe me. If anything this will let them know I'm back which overall is a bad thing since they could or would alert the police and CDA." I pointed out.

"Isn't that a good enough reason not to break into their apartment? And what will you talk about anyway? Are you going to say you're sorry?" Fungus asked. "I can't talk to you about it." I took a deep breath before saying. "I don't want you to know anything for now." I laid my head on the back seat of his car, it relaxed the bruise that had appeared since I took a beating from the mother and her shovel.

"Why not?" Fungus said getting annoyed with me. "I don't want to put you in danger again because of me!" I replied back faster than lighting could ever strike. Fungus didn't know what to say next. "You're just going to have trust me Fungus." I said in a much calmer voice. "Ok but just please be careful Randall." He said with a smile.

"I will cupcake." I joked.

Fungus parked the car near a shop, just across the street nearby Sullivan and Wazowski's apartment was located. I want though my plan again in my head. First I would search if Sullivan or Wazowski was there, if not I would search again for any information that may be of any use so I could give to Silva to make him think I was doing my job and maybe give me more time instead of just a week to do his task, that way I could plan what to do next to save Sullivan. Then after the search or maybe even before I break into the apartment I would cut the phone lines and the power in the apartment and then place a microphone somewhere so I could listen in at any time like I did at Silva's office. Last of all I would wait for Sullivan or Wazowski and warn them about Silva's take over plans. Of course all of this could go wrong but I didn't have a choice. I got out of the car with the bag on my back walked towards the apartment feeling uneasy.

Their apartment building was in much better condition than mine which made me a little bit jealous as always. It was a light purple colour and the door had a smaller door attached to it. I walked inside and went around the back to find a locked electric switchboard of all the apartments in the building. I picked up a piece of metal wire that I found lying on the floor and started to pick at the lock and took very little time to get it opened. I pulled away the little door to find tens of switches and green lights looking at me.

All of them had the number of the apartments and names of the monsters that lived there under each and every switch. I turned off all the power that was named under James P Sullivan. The once green light turned red which meant that apartment had no power anymore. A evil smile rose on my face, I know this sounds a little bit wired but I have a feeling I was going to enjoy breaking into Sullivan and Wazowski's apartment. It just gave me so much satisfaction you wouldn't believe it.

I went to the stairs and climbed all the way up to the floor which located the apartment I was looking for. When I got there I found the door and put my head on it to hear if anyone was inside. I heard nothing so I got to work by picking the lock on the door with the help of a bobby pin left on the floor. It opened and I quickly got inside and closed the door. First thing I noticed in the apartment was the window which gave me an clear view of the street down below and the sky above, near the window was an old TV in front of the two chairs. One was big pink chair with a hole for Sullivan's tail and the other was a green and white bag kind of chair with a hole in the middle for I can only guess where Mike sits.

Next to the chairs was a telephone which was near too the fire place. All over the apartment was ugly iron bars on the ceiling. I look around a little bit more before I want towards the desk near the fire place. Next to a radio was note which had been written by Sullivan that was for Wazowski. I read it out load to myself.

_Note to Mike_

_Please make sure that you don't forget about the company party in three days' time._

_From your best friend Sullivan._

That was it. I guess if I was going to try to frame Sullivan that would problem be the best time to strike. I'd be able to switch the hard drive in his computer and then tip off the police while he still in the building. He would be arrested and no one would ever know it was me. But that wasn't going to happen and this whole plan was only going to keep Silva's suspicions away but only for three days which gave me less than a week but it was golden information and was still massive disadvantage for me at least because of the day it would take place and the little time to prepare to double cross Silva. Maybe I could still tell Silva but somehow delay the party so I still get more time? This would all depend if Wazowski or Sullivan would even trust or believe me that I was telling the truth to even want to delay the event because of what I said. Ahh this whole thing driving me crazy!

I took off my bag and got out the black box that had the microphones inside. I took out the second microphone and placed it under Sullivan's chair and turned it on. Closing the box and putting back into the bag which I now worn again I decided to check the bedrooms nearby. I walked past the TV and saw three doors. I opened the one on the right to find out it was there bathroom. This time I opened the door in left side of me to find Sullivan's room.

A king sized bed with white pillows and a blue with pictures of different coloured shapes blanket laid in the middle of the room. I walked closer to the bed to see a night stand next to the bed. An alarm clock sat on top telling me the time was 5:35am but the time didn't catch my eye. What really caught my eye was the piece of paper next to the alarm clock. I pick it up and read it.

_Things to Do_

_Change the motto from "We Scare Because We Care." to "Think Laughter."_

_Make sure to change the names of the floors. (For example Scare Floor F to Laugh Floor F)_

_Have the floors repainted._

_Have the R&D teams look into ways to make children laugh even more as well as teenagers if we can, maybe adults? No stretch that last part out._

_Create and broadcast another company advert. (Can be done after the party)_

_Find new employee to replace Roz to be the next key master and administrator for Scare Floor F since she no longer works with us anymore._

_Once all these are done throw a party to celebrate everyone hard work._

_PS_

_I need to hire a security team to protect the building for the party since I also want the guards who work for us for so long to have a good time as well and not be left out of the celebration._

I put the paper back on the night stand wondering how things really had moved on or where going too at least. I looked around the room again to find anything new. A part from a few scare cards that Sullivan use to collect when he was a kid, some family photos which showed his mum and dad together, there was nothing more to see in this room. I walked out and look into Wazowski's room. Wazowski walls where the same colour as Sullivan's room. He had a medium size bed unlike Sullivan's queen sized bed and lying on the bed was his cuddly toy I saw him hug since our time together in university, I think it was called little Mikey or something along those lines. Across to the bed was a desk which had pictures of Celia covering it. I looked around to see if any useful information was in there. I then looked underneath his bed to find a massive collation of scare cards, he had collect everyone one you could get, and he had even collected me which for some reason made me smile. Maybe because even know I did make fun of him an even try to kill him he at least did bother to collect me in to complete his collection instead of being vindictive, unlike me. Placing the box of cards back I looked around to find nothing else worth my time.

Leaving Wazowski's room I walked back to the living room again. I sat in the big pink chair and wondered if I should leave now or go through with the plan. If I stay here there might be a chance Wazowski would listen to me or not. That's if Sullivan doesn't come home and beat my brains out first. If I walk out now then I would have to try to talk to them some other way but how? Walk up to them across the street and say "Hi do you mind if we have a quick chat?" I looked out of the window, the sun was still shining outside. The kids where running and playing with each other across the street and the cars raced by. Now the only thing I could do was to wait and hope this wasn't a bad idea.

**So how do you think Sullivan or Wazowski are going to react? Sadly you'll have to wait till Friday to find out. Let's hope I don't forget this time.**


	9. Old Friends Reunited

**Authors Note: Now onto chapter nine... How exciting! Randall gets to have fun in this one. I hope I got Wazowski as a character right too. From the sounds of it I got Randall right so far which is good news for me but sadly I found some mistakes I had to correct, hopefully you won't find any but if you do message me and I'll correct it as soon as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Old Friends Reunited**

Mike Wazowski proudly got into his beloved red car he had cared so much for ever since he brought it. He closed the door with little effort. He had finished another long day at work and now he was finally allowed to go home. Sullivan stayed behind, being CEO of the company he had to make sure everything was in working order for those who were working overtime while Wazowski had spent the working day making jokes and then using them to make children laugh to produce energy for the city but it was nothing compared what Sullivan had to do every day. Wazowski slotted his car key into the ignition and twisted the key, the car spring to life and the lights on the dashboard lit brightly into the darkness around him.

It was 6:00am as Wazowski turned on the car radio. He had it on some kind of pop radio station which was now doing a news bulletin of the day. "Today is a history in the making everyone! Do you remember those rolling blackouts we use to have? Remember when we would wake up every day, turn on the television and found out more bad news about the energy crisis just before the day had even began? Well I am glad to say we are no longer having an energy crisis according to the government!"

"Thanks to the good folks at Monsters Incorporated the energy crisis is now the thing of the past." The radio DJ comment on as Wazowski had already start to make his way out of the car park. He began to slow the car down as he came towards security gate. "Hey Mike! How was work today?" Wazowski turned around to face the security guard. "Ahh you know long and hard Jake but lots of fun! In a few days where going to throw a party!" He explained with much excitement.

"Sounds great Mike! Who's invited?" the guard asked keeping his hat away from his eyes. "Everyone who works here and a few VIP's I think, maybe the media too. Anyway I better make my way home. I leave you to your job. See you tomorrow Jake!" Wazowski said in a happy go like voice. "Likewise!" said the guard as he waved him goodbye while operating the car park gate. In a few miles Wazowski would soon be home. He could put his feet up and watch all the TV he could watch before Sullivan arrived home as well. Then the two of them could go out to dinner or whatever and finely have a chat about the upcoming company party or anything since Sullivan would like to forget about it for a while since he was planning the party and had talked about all day with the planners.

Time past and after an traffic jam that took ten minutes to get out of, Wazowski could see his and Sullivan's apartment just an few blocks away. The green eye ball began to get annoyed at a slow brown coloured moving car that took forever to get where it was going. He had been behind the car the whole time ever since he got past the security gate where he worked. The brown coloured car stop at a traffic light that was lit green. "OK!" He thought to himself. "I have waited way too long to get to my apartment! This is the final straw!" He say out loud to himself.

Wazowski rolled down his window and shoved his head or should I say body out of the window. "Hey you in the brown car! It's a green light, move it will ya!" Wazowski shouted but the owner of the car did not respond much to his annoyance. "Move your car sir or so help me!" He shouted a little bit louder which this time the car responded. The monster made the car turn right allowing the green monster to finally go home. Feeling revelled he was about to attempt to turn right and then do a one hundred eighty degree turn so he could easily park his car next to his apartment, but then much to Wazowski's luck the traffic light turned yellow to a bright red meaning the green monster would have to wait a little longer before he could go home. "Oh come on!" He shouted as he slammed his head on the car steering wheel for a few seconds before lifting it again to view the apartment in front of him. Taking a closer look at the window of his apartment he said out load to himself. "So close but yet so far... But it won't be long now..."

But before he could finish he stopped at mid-sentence as could of could've sworn he saw something or someone move near the apartment window. He started shaking his head violently to see if it was just his imagination. He looked again but what he happened seen disappeared from view or wasn't even there at all. _'I really need to get some rest otherwise I'll go insane!'_ Wazowski thought to himself. The light went back to yellow and then green again allowing him to escape the traffic jam nightmare. He turned the car right, did his one hundred eighty degree turn and began to park it nearby his apartment. The green monster stop and then put the hand brake on and took the key out of the ignition. Wazowski got out of the car, closed and locked the car door and began to walk towards his apartment.

The sun was slowly starting to set as Wazowski opened the door to the building. Feeling tried he walked up stairs until he found himself to the door of the apartment he had lived in for so long. He then got his own apartment key and aimed for the key hole but missed accidentally which caused the door to move on its own. The door opened a jar to Wazowski's amazement. Was Sully already home? He slowly walk inside and closed the door while locking it. Putting his apartment key in a bowel nearby he tried to switch the lights on. The green finger lifted the light switch up and down but nothing happened. The room was still remained dark. Feeling scared and confused he walked across the living room and tried to turn on the lamp but that didn't come on too, something was wrong, very wrong.

Wazowski raced to the TV remote and clicked the power button but the TV didn't turn on, something was defiantly wrong. First he saw someone in the apartment, the door wasn't locked and now the lights where not working along with everything else, what the hell was going on? All of a suddenly he was alerted to a strange noise behind him. It was a few books that were on top of the fire place which now laid on the floor in a pile of mess. "Sully is that you? If it is I'm scared now, you got me!" he started to laugh but he was really scared. He heard more noises coming from the bathroom now, by the time he opened the bathroom door no one was there. He started hearing noises in the living room again. "Sully are you here?" Oh this was just too much fun!

I could tell Wazowski's heart started to race. He could feel someone breathing behind him, my warm breath touching his now cold head. He turned around to see nothing behind him until out of nowhere a lavender coloured monster with four arms and legs appeared right in front of him. I smiled evilly at the poor soul in front of me and let my eyes lit the room up as if it was a light source in the room. "Hey **ROOMIE!** Long-time no see!" I shouted towards Wazowski in the loudest voice possible. The green monster fell on the floor and started to move his arms backwards until he hit a wall where he waited, he was out of space where he could crawl backwards too.

Seeing one of my arch nemesis on the floor scared out of their mind because of my scaring skills made me laugh so much I chuckle every time I think about it, even dream about it till this day. "I would have thought you gotten past being scared of monsters Mikey?" I said with a hint of satisfaction in my voice. "H..h… How did you get here?" Wazowski said still in shock from my scare. "T... Th... The same way you got back to Monstropolis, find a door and go through it." I mocked him as I began to laugh again, I was enjoying this way too much but who can blame right? He got up and raced to the door and tried to open it but to no avail. He then grabbed the bowel to find his apartment key but it was gone. "Looking for something?" I said as I started to play around with his key around my fingers that shinned from the dying sunlight. "Don't even bother trying to escape it's pointless and you know it…! Come over here, sit down and relax I just want to talk to you as much as it pains me to not kill you." My voice was in a harsh tone and echoed throughout the room.

I sat myself down in the pink chair which I turned around to face the green cretin. The green monster slowly walked towards me and sat on the chair opposite to mine. "Here... I made us some lemonade." I handed him a glass of lemonade with ice in it. The scared monster grab the glass and it started to shake which made a load rattling sound due to the shaking of the ice and it was already starting to bug me. "What are going to do to me?" Wazowski said in a nervous voice "Are you going to kill me?" he said nervously again. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. Like I said I just want to talk to you!" I said acidly.

"I've come to warn you that Sullivan is in danger and the company too. There are plans in place to frame Sullivan and to take over Monsters Incorporated." He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "How do you know that?" He asked. "I know because they want me to help them frame him." Wazowski didn't take the news well. No longer scared of me he started to get angry towards me, shame really because I like it when he was scared. "And are you going too?" He asked as I drink the lemonade from the ice cold glass and then replied "No." I got up and started to walk around the room checking the window before walking back to Sullivan's chair, you could see the large amount of blue fur left on fabric. "Why not? You always wanted to get revenge on Sullivan. **THIS** would be the best time to do it let alone I bet they would pay you to do it." Wazowski explained. "This is how it goes." I said. "If I don't do it then Silva Security, the ones who employed me, hand me over to the police or the CDA and if I do frame Sullivan then they kill me or have me arrested. It's a catch twenty two situation and I want out of it. I always wanted my freedom back among other things once the two of you push me through that door."

Wazowski gave me a cold look as he slowly drink the lemonade I had given him. "So you're only doing this to save your own skin or should I shall scales." Wazowski now realised he couldn't be harmed by me so he started to feel even more relaxed and braver than ever before around me for the first time in his life. "Better than not to try to save him at all." I replied. "How can we or even I trust you?" I didn't have a good answer for that one but I still went with it. "I can only give you what I know. The rest is up to you to decide but I would bet on me if you want to see your friend out of jail."

I stood up and look out of the window again. To my horror Sullivan was making his way past Wazowski's car and towards the building we were in. "Sullivan's here...!" I said in shock. "Scared?" I laughed at the eye ball's reply. "No. I didn't think he would be home so soon." I explained while Wazowski suddenly got up and put his glass of juice on the table next to the phone. He pointed his figure at me and said. "Look Randall I'm going to give you some advice for once. Get out while you still can or Sully will kill you! He hasn't forgot would you did to Boo let alone forgive you. If you go now I won't even tell him or anyone you were here. You now have a chance to start a new life for yourself so why risk staying here?" He warned me.

"I don't need your advice! I just need him to hear me out for once, that's all and I don't give a dam about that stupid brat of his. I know he hasn't forgotten what I did to that... child, it was less than forty seven hours ago or whatever." I sat down in Sullivan's chair again and waited for the door to open, you could cut the tension with a knife.

* * *

**The suspense must be killing you readers right now. Won't be long till its Sunday for chapter ten to be uploaded. See you then!**


	10. On the Run

**Author's Note: The chapter we have all been waiting for has finally arrived! I don't have anything else to say so I let you readers get on reading it so to speak. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: On the Run**

The door opened slowly causing my tail to rise a little, light outside of the apartment shine past the blue shaggy monster which made Sullivan a dark shadow from our eye sight. "Mike are you in here? Why are the lights off?" Sullivan said as he wondered why was the whole apartment was completely dark. "I'm… fine." Mike said in a somewhat calm voice. Sullivan closed the door and try to switch the lights on but there still didn't come on. "I'm afraid you no longer have power in your apartment Sullivan. I guess you should of paid you're bills on time." I said in a harsh like voice.

Sullivan looked in the direction next to Mike who still sat in silence. He knew I was around but he didn't want to believe it. "Is that you Randall!?" Sullivan said in an angry tone. "Who else could it be? George Sanderson!" I appeared sitting down on the big pink chair with the half empty glass of lemonade in my hand. All the ice had disappeared by now due to the heat from the apartment. Cutting the power off meant no air conditioning so it was roasting in here since it was in the middle of summer.

"YOU!" Sullivan shouted. "You should be in that trailer park where you belong!" He said as he started to run towards me, I tried to escape the blue monster's path but Sullivan was too quick. He grab my neck with his left arm and then with his right arm he grab my tail tightly. I violently struggled but it was all for nothing. I could not escape Sullivan's grasp. "Let...Me...Go...Sullivan!" I said but he kept his big hands on my thin neck. The more I struggled the more he tighten his grip around my neck, I would scream but my throat was being crushed.

It was at that point I started to lose consciousness. Mike got up from his chair and protested against Sullivan's acts of violence aimed at me much to my surprised "That's enough Sully. Let him go he not worth it!" Just like that I was released and fell onto the floor. "Did he harm you in anyway?" Sullivan asked his best friend with concern. "No. We were just talking..." The green monster replied. Sullivan eyes where wide opened. "Talking! How could you be talking to this... twisted monster?" Sullivan shouted. "Randall came here to warn us about someone trying to frame you and to take over the company." Sullivan crossed his arms together with an annoyed look on his face "And do you believe him?" The blue giant asked not believing a word that came from his best friend's mouth.

Mike ran his fingers across the back of his head. "I don't know. It could be another trap or he could be telling the truth. But we can't just rule it out completely Sully." Sullivan looked at me, I was still lying on the floor recovering from lack of oxygen. "Fine but we get the police involved and he goes with them. He can help us behind bars so he can't harm anyone in the process!" he added. "No! You can't…" I whispered "The... moment you get the police involved... they deny everything."

"Even if you wanted to get the police involved the phone line is cut." Mike stated. "Then go next door and ask if you could use their phone instead." Mike nodded and went towards the door, I knew I had to get out right away before it was too late. "You need my help." I said in a quiet voice. Sullivan sat down to keep a closer eye on me. "We have done well so far without anyone's help and we definitely don't need your help Randall. You're the most untrustworthy monster I have ever met in all of Monstropolis and always will be, no matter what you say. You're going to have to face your actions one day Randall whatever you like it or not."

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. Mike came back and left the apartment door wide open. "The police are on their way." Mike said as he sat down again. I got up from the floor, straight away Sullivan got up as well "Where do you think you're going Randall." I gave him a hateful look "Do you think I'm going to let myself get arrested?" It looked like I was ready to punch him. "You broke the law Randall. You can't just give us information without any poof and except for us not to call off the police and let you be on your way."

"Well I'm sorry you don't believe me. But there is no way I'm going to prison or to be banished again!" I made very clear. I heard the police sirens outside of the building. _"Better time to make my move."_ I thought to myself. Sadly Sullivan must of realised what I was about to do next, the big blue monster jumped towards me. This time I moved out of the way just in time. A loud thump sound could be heard throughout of the building. I slithered towards the apartment door using my arms and legs and reach the stairs of the building.

To my horror I saw two fully uniformed police officers making their way up the stairs. I look back at the Wazowski and Sullivan's apartment to see Sullivan back on his feet and running towards me again. I went upstairs until I reach the door that gave me access to the roof of the building, but that didn't take long since the apartment was on the top floor. Nothing much was really here, it was like any other door apart from a metal stair case leading to the roof. I could hear Sullivan and the police officers getting closer to my floor. I twisted the door knob but it was locked. So I began to break the door using my whole body and after the second knock to the door it happen to burst open.

I ran across the roof to find the nearby building that happened to be slightly reachable for me to jump too. My plan was to cover some ground away from the police using the rooftops before I go back down to street level and then head back to my apartment, that's if the police are not there too. I got ready to jump to the other building when I heard the two police officers shout out orders at me. "This is the police Freeze! Put your hands up in the air now!" The police officer shouted. Sullivan and Wazowski could be seen at the doorway, waiting what I was going to do next.

"You got me. I give up..." I said with a smile. I walked towards the police officers with my four arms in the air. Taking a deep breath I turned around and started to run again, the police shouted more angry responses as I jump to the other building. The jump it's self was successful and so was the leading too as my four legs and four arms leaded on the smooth roof's surface below my feet. "He's on the run. Backup is requested! I repeat backup is requested!" one of the police officers shouted this time at his radio.

I started to slither towards the other side of the building but I wasn't going to stop, it would only waste time and I would lose momentum for the next jump. I began to pick up even more speed than last time for the next jump. I reached to the edge of the building and jumped once more, everything became slow motion as I realised that the building was too far away for me to land on the roof, I was going to land though someone's window! The only thing I could do is get ready for the impact and to barrel roll as I was about to land.

I smashed though the apartment window but unfortunately my barrel roll was pointless since it wasn't going to stop smacking my head into the kitchen oven. I painfully got up as fast as I could and made my way through the deserted apartment to the door. It was locked so I had to bash the door down again. The door was a little weaker compared to the other doors I had to break through and after two hard knocks I was out of the apartment, I ran down the stairs and found my way out of the building.

I looked to my left to see four police cars outside the building where Sullivan and Wazowski lived. I was lucky I didn't have to do with more than two police officers so I began to make my way to my apartment. As I jogged across the street a black and white car almost ran me over. The front of the car stop at my legs, I lost my balance and had to put four arms on the car bonnet. I looked up wanting to shout abuse at the diver only see the flashing blue and red lights of a police car.

Two angry monsters got out of the car and began shouting orders at me yet again. "Stay where you are right now!" Of course to no surprise I ignored police orders and started to run away. Dam I had just gotten rid of them and now I have to lose the police all over again! I found myself going along dark alleyways trying to lose them as best as I could. But no matter how far I ran, there were still on my tail. "Give yourself up! You're only making the situation worse for yourself." One of them said but I wasn't going to give myself up no matter what they say.

I started to feel exhausted and the police officers where close to catching me. I soon felt my whole body pushed to the ground. I kept kicking until I hit one of them in the face. "Ahh... He broke my noise! He broke my beautiful noise." as the uniformed monster fell to the floor and started rolling over in pain. The other monster didn't know what to do, help his partner or try to catch me that may also result into injury. In the end this delay allowed me to get away for now. When I got out of the dark alleyways I found a yellow taxi go by.

I ran up too it and opened the passenger door and got in. The driver of the taxi who was brown, had two eyes, four arms and two legs looked at me with an unpleasant look on his face. "Hey buddy didn't you see the main light not on. That means I'm not taking anyone, anywhere at any time right now so you're going to have to find someone else to take you somewhere." The driver explained. "I haven't got time to find another taxi! Just take me where I want to go!" I shouted nervously.

"Listen buddy I've been driving all day and I..." But I cut him off before he could finish what he had to say. "You listen here buddy! If you don't take me where I want to go… Then I'll just take your car and drive it instead of you. Then you'll know what it is like to walk home! You got that?" There was a silence in the car before he finally replied back. "Fine I'll do it... where would you like to go?" he asked. "Get away from here first. Then I'll tell you…" I explained. "Aright I see how it is. As long as I get paid, I don't care." the taxi driver replied. The car began to move and I was finally getting away from Wazowski and Sullivan's apartment. Three police cars raced by us as I began to relax in the car.

"You look like you've been through hell." the taxi driver said, trying to make polite conversation. "You have no idea." I replied back with a small grin on my face. Five minutes later it began to rain all throughout Monstropolis. All I could hear was the window wipers going backwards and forwards trying to clear the rain off the car window's but it was a losing battle, the rain just kept on coming down and kept on winning. Fifteen minutes later I finally arrived at the destination which meant I finally did tell him where I lived, the taxi driver parked the car near the block of apartments I lived at. "So that will be around about erhh... Hey where you go? You haven't paid me!" The taxi driver said in annoyance. "Dammit he took off without paying me that dead beat lizard!" he shouted by himself, alone in his car.

Little did he know I had camouflage myself and got out of the taxi just a few seconds before he noticed I was gone, already started making my way into my apartment building without any hassle from the law or from the angry taxi driver I had just met. I didn't see any police cars so I assume it was safe so I entered the building. My chest started to vibrate before doing a ringtone that sounded something from the 90's played in the background. I got the phone out of the tiny pocket in the strip part of the bag. I press the green phone icon and placed the phone to my ear.

"**You idiot!**" shouted from a posh familiar voice. Well this didn't sound good at all.

* * *

**Seems Randall alerted the whole city by now. Let's see the effects in chapter eleven!**


	11. The Cafeteria Fight

**Authors Note: Seeing a lot of traffic on this story which is good news! Every hit is a possible visitor and ever visitor is a possible fan of the story. Thank you to all who take a interest in my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Cafeteria Fight**

It was Silva on the phone and he was angry. "What now?" I replied, after what I've been through today I wasn't going to take his comments well. "You broke into James P Sullivan apartment and end up almost getting caught by the police!" he took a deep breath before saying "What the hell where you thinking!" he shouted down the phone. "I was doing my job!" I replied. "I found out Sullivan going to be having a company party in three days' time. My plan is to sneak into his office and plant the hard drive in his computer, then I'll phone the police straight away during the company party."

There was a silence before he spoke again. "Sounds good. But they know you're here now, in other words they could connect you with the incident." I started to make my way up to my apartment and replied. "Maybe but the police will still arrest him which means he'll no longer be CEO of Monsters Incorporated for the time being, how you become the boss of the company is up to you. I'm sure you bribe the police and CDA to look no further. Anyway how did you know I was in their apartment?" I asked.

"I have a police scanner in my office and I own the biggest security firm in Monstropolis. Do you think I wouldn't know?" I chuckled for a little bit before replying back. "I guess not." But Silva wasn't laughing. "Remember this Randall. If you fail I'll just get someone else to do the job for me. I'll be watching you!" The line cut off and I put the phone back in the bag. All I wanted to do is have a shower and then go to bed. I opened the door and got into my apartment, closed the door. I forced myself into the bathroom after I put my bag on the desk next to my computer and had a quick shower. Feeling refreshed I went to my bedroom, pulled over my bed covers and slowly fell to sleep where a dream was about to start.

* * *

**Eight Years after Joining Monsters Incorporated - 1998**

My life could not be any better. I was a scarer and had been for eight years. I was now also the top scarer in the company, always number one. I walked out of the door and arrived back at Scare Floor F. I looked at the leader board to find yet again I was the top scarer of the day. "Top Scarer of the Day is Randall Boggs." said the computer. A long smile appeared on my face as the monsters around me congratulated me including my partner Fungus. "Well ddd...done sir, I'm so happy for you." He said with joy.

A horn sounded throughout the floor, it was finally lunch time. Everyone began to make their way to the cafeteria. With Fungus at my side I too made my way to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was big and allowed everyone in the company to eat any type of food they liked. All over the walls where inspiring quota's from previous scarers in white text on the blue walls. I walked past the many tables and lined up with the rest of monsters waiting to have lunch.

It seems everyone kept to their own groups. The off duty security guard's stay with themselves, scarers like I and scare assistances stayed on our own table and the monsters that did the paper work stayed on their own table as well. Soon it was my turn to pick what I wanted to have for lunch. I began to look at the type of food I could have but it was short pickings, everyone had taken my favourite foods I like to eat already. In the end I had chosen to eat a chicken sandwich, Fungus picked the same as well.

I sat down and put my sandwich on the table. "Hey well done Randall on the leader board today. I'm always ninth place." said Ricky Plesuski, an eight legged monster with no arms and had a big mouth with sharp teeth. "Thanks! You'll get better soon." I said with a smile. "Not if I'm around. I'm going to be the next top scarer or at least try to be." George Sanderson said who just sat down at the table next to his scare partner Charlie. George had brown fur and light yellow stripes covering his body and a horn on top of his head. He had two arms and two legs. His partner Charlie Proctor was a snail like monster and was a light blue, he had two arms and four tentacles.

"You're too reckless George. You are a Code 23-19 waiting to happen." His partner said. Code 23-19 means if you touched a toxic object in a child's bedroom then you were contaminated and needed to be 'cleaned' by the CDA. In the case of George the CDA would remove all his fur, make him take a shower and then make him wear a clone over his head, a process no monster should ever go though. "What? I am not!" George protested. "I'm sorry but I agree with Charlie. You almost fell over yesterday in a child's bedroom." Ricky said. George put his two arms and founded them not looking two happy with his partner and Ricky. This would be the best time to jump in I guess.

"The main point is it hasn't happened to you yet. Charlie just warning you it could happen. Just don't be so reckless." I pointed out and then took a deep bite out of my sandwich. George put his arms down and looked at the table, feeling sorry for himself. "I guess so but it's just... I never get the best score if I'm..."

"Reckless?" Fungus cut in.

"No! That's not what I meant..." George shouted. "I mean if I'm slow the child could wake up and I won't even be able to fill up a scare canister if the kid sees me right away." Now finished with my lunch I replied back in full. "Even if a child did wake up, they still going to find you scarier even if you're not prepared. Don't beat yourself up and don't be reckless either otherwise you won't have any far on your body left once the CDA are on your case." I joked while a chuckling.

"Thanks, you guys have made me feel much better." George said with a smile. Since I finished my sandwich and was still waiting to go back to work I went over to get myself something to drink. On my way back two monsters walked in, they were Sullivan and Wazowski. The two monsters where well known for being kicked out of Monsters University and I too remember them very well for cheating in the scare games. I used to be roommates with Wazowski until he joined that stupid fraternity Oozma Kappa with Sullivan, makes me cringe every time I think about it."

I bite my tongue in anger just by taking one quick look at Sullivan. He looked at me as I quickly turn my head away from the pair and return to my table. Already George is feeling better now as I sit down and the conversation has already changed. "Did I miss anything?" I ask. "We were talking about Sully and Mike. They becoming Janitor's tomorrow, we were wondering if there ever become scarers one day." George explained.

"Impossible!" I snorted. "You can never become a scarer if you worked in the mail room." Everyone's jaw drop at the table as they could not believe it came out of my mouth. "Randall that was errh a bit uncalled for..." Jerry said without his headphones around his neck. "What? Why should they become scares like us when we spent all our time at university not once getting kicked out, working hard and steadying when they get in just for dealing with the company mail and cleaning the floors. The only thing they could ever be is can wranglers and good god that's got to be degrading." I said in disgust but it seems not everyone agreed with me.

"There nothing wrong with being a can wrangler Randall. Some monsters where can wranglers before we became scarers Randall." George said. "Some of us didn't cheat in the scare games George." I replied coldly. "Oh Randall that was cold! What's gotten into you?" Charlie said pointing his tentacle at me as George sat there sad and disappointed once again. "Ok I was a being a bit harsh. You would only want to be a can wrangler if you had a low IQ and you were too stupid not to become a scarer." I said a little bit too load. Everyone looked at me shocked again, mouths wide open but this time there were looking past me. I turned around to see the can wrangler's table all shocked and incredibly annoyed at me. "Do you have a problem with can wrangler's son?" One of the much older monsters said. "Not really. I'm just saying it's not much of a job for anyone who has a brain cell..."

"You cannot be serious. This guy cannot not be serious." a green monster who was also annoyed at me. He had four arms two legs and was taller than me but that didn't intimidate me one bit." Fungus got up from his seat and began trying to defend me. "Calm down… He just not having a good day you see and he..." but he was cut off before he could finish. "He won't once I'm done with him." the monster said in a threatening voice. "You don't scare me canister boy!" I got up and eye balled the green monster. "That's it you disrespecting lizard. You regret what you said!" He raised one of his arms to hit me but immediately two security guards got in front of us and pushed me and the green monster back as well. "Break it up you two. We don't want to report you guys now do we." I made my way out of the cafeteria but the other monster wouldn't let it go. "You're nothing Boggs. Nothing! One day you won't be the top scarer anymore and won't even be able to live with yourself because of it!" but the guards push the monster back even more. "Aright big guy that's enough. Everyone trying to have lunch around here!"

I made my way past Sullivan and Wazowski's table who looked at me as I walked towards the locker room. I guess there must have saw me arguing with the can wranglers, I wonder if they heard the whole conversation. The white walls of the hallways made me stood out of the whole building. I wanted to find a place where I could calm down and I did. The locker room smelled of deodorant and male monsters. I sat next to my locker on a wooden bench. Was everything what that monster said was true? The only reason I hated Sullivan was the fact he beaten me at the scare games. He also made me look the fool in front of the whole university and the reason I hate Wazowski was because he stayed with Sullivan even know he use to hate him. The door opened and a little red monster appeared, it was Fungus.

"Hey there... partner. You... Ok?" Fungus sounded scared, he was never scared of me before, nevertheless I replied. "Hi... Did the others send you?" Fungus sat down next to me. "No. They thought it was better if we let you cool off for a bit but I wanted to make sure you where Ok." He said as he adjusted his glasses. "Thanks. May I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure what is it?" My nerves started to kick in as I turn my head to face Fungus and said "Do you think he's right? Do you think if someone like Sullivan becomes a scarer I would only be second best or worst?"

"No. You're the best scarer I've ever know and worked with. Even if you were second best you're still a great scarer. Forget about it and move on." I began to smile "Thanks Fungus." Both of us got up and made our way to scare floor F. Sadly Fungus was wrong, in a few years' time Sullivan would become a scarer with Wazowski being his assistant, beating me in the leader board's daily and the scare rankings monthly. Monsters around the company would start to hate me and Fungus would begin to fear me for my short tempers and angry rants. The end of 1998 was soon the start of my downfall.

* * *

**That's it for today. Feel free to show support for the story by favouring it and following as well, that's if you enjoy it of course.**


	12. Monstropolis Most Wanted

**Authors Note: Welcome back again! Last chapter of the weekend again, enjoy it while it lasts.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Monstropolis Most Wanted**

**CDA Headquarters – 8:30pm**

The CDA headquarters was a busy place even know it was early in the morning. Everyone was waiting for the briefing to begin about the so called new threat which had been spotted in the city. Roz step out in front of the stage as the lights in the room dimmed and the briefing began. The project was turned on and was ready to be used, a picture of me and Waternoose appeared on the screen for the whole room to see. Everyone could pretty much guess what this briefing was all about by now. Roz made sure the microphone was turned on by poking it, a load screeching sound echoed throughout the room. Many of the CDA employees put their arms to their heads in pain of the sound of the microphone. "Testing… testing One Two Three." Roz said.

"Two days ago, Henry J. Waternoose was arrested and Randall Boggs was apparently banished. We all now know James P Sullivan is the new CEO of Monsters Incorporated but his life is in danger. Randall Boggs has made his way back into our city and was able to break into Sullivan's apartment last night. Nothing was taken and only Boggs was hurt at the time. In two days' time Monsters Incorporated will be having a partly to celebrate the end of the energy crisis which has plagued our city for a very long time as you all already know. This is when Boggs could strike." One of the monsters in the front row put one of his arms up in the air. "Yes Mr Anderson." The monster in uniform stood up "If Boggs didn't take anything or harm anyone in the apartment, what was he doing there in the first place?" The monster sat back down again waiting for a reply from Roz. "According to Mike Wazowski who first had contact with Randall Boggs said he visited them to warn him that Sullivan and the company was in danger."

"From who?" said a monster in the back row. "We don't know for sure. Boggs said it was Silva security who hired him for reasons we don't know yet but we think this is a lie since for all we know it could be nothing but a dead end. That is why Randall Boggs for now is Monstropolis most wanted in the city. The police will be searching throughout the whole island to find him. His apartment is being surveillance by Silva security and are willing to help us catch him. Ironically Silva security has just signed a contract with Monsters Incorporated to be they security for the party. This will give us a lot more resources to help us find and capture Randall Boggs. Does anyone have any more questions?" She asked.

"Yes?" She said as someone had a question for her.

"Doesn't anyone not find it strange that this security company was the one Mr Boggs said they were the monsters that are going to put Mr Sullivan in danger are now overseeing the company party?" A monster for the back row said. "Where still looking into the company and Ethan Silva to see if anything can be found that links him to Randall Boggs but without any proof there nothing we can do. Any more questions?" No monster in the room raised their arms. "Good. That is the end of the briefing."

* * *

**Randall's Apartment -10:35pm**

My eyes slowly opened to see the rain hitting my apartment window. The sound was relaxing and I laid in bed listing to the water drops hitting the glass for quite some time. As much as I wanted to lay in bed all day I had to get up, I had to think what I was going to do next. Yesterday was pretty much a disaster but I did find out some information about Sullivan throwing a company party this week but that was all I had found. Plus I had already given it away to Silva which could have made the situation much worse for myself, I have only a few days before the party which gave me less time to save myself from being killed or imprisoned instead of the week I once had been given to do the job in the original time frame. I lifted the covers from my body and got up. Tidied the bed and walk over to the kitchen to have something to eat. I pulled a box of cereal and poured it into an empty bowel, I walked over my fridge and got myself a fresh carton of milk, opened it and poured the milk into the bowel as well. Picking up a spoon I then walked over to a chair with next to the small table. I didn't feel like eating but I had too. The last time I eat was lunch time, the day of my banishment.

Soon I dipped the spoon into the bowel, collecting all the milk and prickly puffs I wanted before I slowly put the spoon into my mouth. I was slower than a three eyed snail eating leafs off a tree. Five minutes later I finished eating my breakfast. I sat myself down on the chair again and thought what I could do next but my thoughts where interrupt as the phone rang. I picked up the phone wondering who it was. "Is this Randall Boggs a sweet female voice said. "Yes it is. Who's calling?" I said in a suspicious tone of voice trying to finger out who the voice belong to. "It's Rebecca Scales. Don't you remember me? I accidentally spilt hot coffee on you." My eyes opened wide as remember the lizard like monster. "It rings a bell." I chuckled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to Harryhausen's tonight." Without thinking I replied "Sure! I don't see why not..." straight away I got my reply as well. "Great! Is seven o'clock all right with you?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that time." I replied in a confident voice. "Well I see you there then. Bye!" I said my goodbyes and started beating myself up already. The police are probably searching all over Monstropolis trying to find me and I'm going out on some date, what am I thinking!

"Well done Randall you idiot!" I said to myself. I looked around my apartment to see the box of things Fungus brought over from my locker room. I walked over and took a look inside the box. Pictures of me posing around MI, documents, records and other things which where to do with me. I picked up a picture from the box that was drawn by a child. It was me wearing a blue hard hat next to my nephew. Behind us was the leader board which said I was first place on the scarring board ranking system. Memories flooded back to me of that very day.

* * *

**Three Days after the Cafeteria Incident - 1998**

I waited outside Henry J. Waternoose's office. He wanted to have 'words' with me after the little argument I had with one of the can wranglers and because I didn't say sorry to the monster I had offended, he must have reported me a few days ago. Fungus sat next to me looking around the room. "I really want to get this over and done with. Rex really wants to see me today." I said impatiently. "Who's Rex?" Fungus asked. "My nephew." Fungus looked at me with a confused look. "I didn't know you had a nephew."

"He coming in today with a few other kids to the day care centre we have here." I explained as the receptionist answered a phone call, put it back down and said at me "Mr Waternoose will see you now Mr Boggs." I stood up and walked towards the door. "Good luck!" Fungus said. I nodded and opened the door and walked in. Mr Waternoose was looking out of the window behind his desk. When I closed the door he turned around to face me. The crab like monster had four eyes and was completely bald. He was a grey coloured monster who wore a black tuxedo jacket under his red vest and shirt. He also worn a black bow tie. "Ahh Randall, please sit down. I wanted to talk to you." I sat down on the chair. "It appears you haven't be getting along with the can wangles. Is this true?"

"Yes." I replied coldly.

"Why?" He asked a little shock to hear this was true.

"I said can wangles had low... IQ's. One of them over heard me and then another can wangler started to get angry with me." A disappointed look came across his face. "What made you say something like that?" I looked down at my feet trying to make it look like I was ashamed of myself, it was working. "I got caught up in the monument I guess." Mr Waternoose walked back to the window, he began to think what he should do next. It felt like hours when he finally replied back. "Since you know you're in the wrong I have decided that an apology is in order instead of a punishment. That will be all for today." An evil grin appeared on my face. "That is all." I walked out of the office Fungus look at me with a concerned look on his face. "What was you're punishment?" We both started walking towards the day care centre. "I have to give an apology. Nothing else, just an apology." I said. "Oh good." he replied.

I and Fungus arrived at the day care centre. We could hear the sound of children nearby. As we opened the door there was another waiting room with another receptionist. "I'm here to check on my nephew Rex Boggs." She checked here computer and then gave me a smile. "You can go right in Mr Boggs. I think the children are drawing today before all of them get a tour around the factory." I looked around the room with its colourful walls before replying. "Thank you." I then walked towards the door and opened it.

Everyone in the room look at me and Fungus. "Well class look who we have here... Randall Boggs and Fungus... Ummm..." She had forgotten his name, lucky Fungus didn't mind. The carer was a female Monster, she was a bright pink, slim had two arms and look almost like Jerry, she took over the other carer for today. I looked around the class to see a bright orange and red monster waving at me. "Over here Randall!" he shouted. I waved back at the small but hyperactive monster. "Now… Now Rex. You can have a chat with your uncle after the tour. But first let's give these two Monsters Incorporated employees a time to introduce themselves before they show us around." I looked at Fungus and whispered to him "I thought Jerry was doing the tour?"

"He called in sick. It's going to be us for today." I began to wonder if this was somehow my punishment for the fight the other day. We walked in front of the children and began to introduce our self's "My name is Randall Boggs and I'm a scarer at Monsters Incorporated." Fungus introduce himself and everyone hands or those who could only use their legs raise them in the air to ask a question. I chose what appears to be Ricky Plesuski son who had his left leg in the air. "You first."

"Have you ever touch anything toxic in a child's bedroom before?" Plesuski son asked. "Lucky no. But two years ago I had close call when I almost touched a small toy brick on the floor. I heard there very painful to step on." There was a grasp around the room before everyone put their hands or legs up in the air again. "Who is the scarer of the mouth?" one monster said. "That would be my partner." Fungus said. Another grasp could be heard again from the children. "One more question before the tour starts." said the carer.

I could see Rex desperate to ask me a question. His arm was high up in the air with the support of his other arms. Rex's tongue stuck out in pain as he wanted to be the one to ask the last question. "Yes Rex?" I said with a smile. Joy exploded inside of Rex, he would jump for joy if no one else was in the room. "Does your job ever get boring?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Never. The only thing that gets boring is the paper work." I joked. "Ok kids it's time to have a look around the factory." Everyone shouted "Yay!" and want outside expect Rex who was still standing where he was. His three antennas lay flat on his head with his cute smile. "Come on Rex. Don't you want to look around where I work?"

"I really do but I want to show you my picture I made for you first." The picture had me and Rex next to each other, both wearing hard hats and standing next to each other with a smile on our faces. Below the image said 'When I grow up I want to be just like my uncle!'

"I wanted orange paper but miss said it would be better with white paper and you know what, she was right!"

"Was she now..." I replied. "She was... Anyway I want you to have it to keep forever." I took the picture from his tiny hands. "Thanks kid, it means a lot to me." Fungus walked in and said "Come on Randall everyone wanting for you guys. Oh and here's your hard hat." He pass me the hard hat. "Thanks Fungus. Let's go Rex!" We walked out and headed to the Scare Floor F with the children while holding hands with Rex. All my worriers I has right now seem to have disappeared.

* * *

**Yes Rex finally makes his debut in his story and it won't be his last either.**


	13. Dating At Harryhausen's

**Authors Note: Here begins unlucky chapter 13. Friday almost gone but I was still able to upload it in the end, I had tons of collage work to sort out.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dating At Harryhausen's**

I began to cry as I looked at the drawing that for so long was in my locker, it hadn't been looked at for years and was just locked away for no one to see. That was the last time I saw Rex, I was so busy trying to be best of the best in Monsters Incorporated and worrying about Sullivan and Wazowski I had forgotten about my family. I put the drawing too one side and had my two arms around my head, covering my eyes. I'm not one for crying but that drawing showed how good life was back then. I was the company top scarer, Kids including Rex looked up to me and everyone respected me... well the ones I didn't offended like the can wagers. Now it was all gone, everything! I looked at the clock to find out it was 3:54am in the afternoon. Had I really spent five hours dreaming about the past? It doesn't matter now, once this whole mess is cleared up I'm going to get my life back together and be a better uncle and maybe one day have a family of my own.

"I'm so sorry Rex. Please forgive me..." I said to myself as I had one last look at the hand drawing before I picked myself up and went to my bathroom. I got my tooth brush and put some paste on it and began to clean my teeth in the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed my many injures all over my body. My burnt chest by having to climb over a burning hot radiator and having coffee throw at me. The bump at the back of my head because that little brat hit me with a baseball bat and that mother in the trailer who kept attacking me with a shovel and the other injures I had picked up from last night's chase. I was a mess which lead me to question why does Rebecca see in me? Can't be my looks can it? I guess I could ask her when I meet with her tonight. Now my teeth are fully clean all I can do is wait for the right time to leave my apartment.

At 6:30am I exited my apartment and made my way down the stairs and opened the door out of the building. The weather continued on to drown the city with rain but lucky I found a taxi and call out to it which saved me from having to walk in this terrible weather. "Taxi!" I shouted from the time of my lungs. The car slows down nearby and I ran over to it trying to avoid the rain as best I can. I got into the car with its warmth hitting my cold body. It was a nice way to get out of the cold for once since my apartment had no heating anymore. I close the door as the taxi driver looked behind me with a smile on his face. "Well… well… well what do we have here? It seems my little thief has return." I look up to find the very same cab driver I didn't pay yesterday. The brown monster locked all the doors in the car, I was trapped.

"But hey no worries, where taking a trip to the police station to get this all over and done with." I tried to open the window in panic but it was locked too. "Look I didn't have any money on me at the time and I don't have any money on me now. I'm sorry I ran away last night but I'll pay you when I have the money." The brown monster look at me and laughed. "No chance in hell buddy. You're going to jail no matter what you say. But look on the bright side, you aren't going to prison… for now." he joked, I didn't like it. I look at the cab driver information and licence, he been driving for four years for some taxi company. It was not like I cared how long he worked for, I just wanted to know his name which I had just found. It was time to use all the skills I had pick up from the years scaring I had done for MI, I was going to scare him. "Look here Blade! Unless you want me to break that window and steal you're cab I advise you to listen to me!" The cab driver had frozen still and started to sweat. "You're lying! I aren't scared of you!" I moved my head close to the little hole of the window that protracted the cab driver as I began to talk in a sinister voice. "Oh you will be Blade! You will! Tell me… how comfortable is it in the boot of your car because you'll be spending a lot of time in it if you don't do what I say! Just think about it... I could put this cab in the nearby lake with you still trapped inside as your lungs fill up with water in the cold freezing lake. That's what I could do when I have no use for this car anymore. Now you're going to take me to Harryhausen's right now or else!" My scare tactic worked like a charm.

"Aright I'll do what you want just don't put me in the boot! I don't want this cab to be my coffin." the panicked taxi driver said. "Good. Was that so hard?" I asked. He didn't responded but I could tell we were going a different route then we were before which was a good sign for now. I started to relax and lay in the car seat. The heavy rain contented to fall on the city of Monstropolis but I didn't care. I could see many monsters running as there try to find cover from the rain while others can prepared and brought umbrellas with them. Even know it was the height of summer it felt like winter because of the cold rain and windy weather, it was getting a lot darker too which meant the end of summer was close.

* * *

A white building with three lights on the side that lit up the name Harryhausen's came into view.

On the right hand side of the building there was two massive chopsticks that held a massive eye in the air. Below was the entrance where I could see Rebecca Scales near the entrance holding a red umbrella in the air kept her head dry from the pouring rain, waiting for me with high hopes that I would arrive soon. The dark turquoise monster who wasn't wearing her black pants and her shirt uniform shined from the nearby lights. "You can stop here. I make sure I'll pay you when I can." I said as I opened the door and walked towards the restaurant. I walked up to her and said "Hello. Sorry if I'm late." She turned around quickly noticing me in seconds. "Oh your here! No need to worry you're right on time. I've booked our reservation and I'm paying so no need for you to spend any money tonight" I smiled with joy. "How very kind of you..." We both walked inside with monsters from table to table yelling "Get a paper bag!"

Inside the restaurant had a red and yellow walls with tables that was made out of wood. The place was full with happy monsters enjoying their meals. I thought the whole place was full but there was one table left which happened to have a TV above hanging from the walls, which was ours after Rebecca had finished talking to one of the employees who showed us to a table. On the table laid two menus. Both of us sat down and I grab one of the menus. "So what are you going to be having Randall?" She asked as I looked at the menu, "Well I'll have the swill and sour soup for now" I said. "Sounds nice! I'll go for flab cake." she replied in a sweet voice. An employee came up to us and asked what we will be having, we said what we wanted and waited. "So how have you been? Feeling better?" Rebecca asked.

"I have my good and bad days. I didn't go to the hospital in the end." She looked almost worried when I said that. "I still think you should have gone. I mean why not? Are you some kind of wanted criminal or a convict who escaped from prison? Oh look at you, you're covered in bruises and burns." I turned literally bright red with embarrassment as she starting touching my hands and chest with part of my skin peeling off. "No it just... I don't like hospitals. I… I fear them..." I replied, I couldn't believe the lies I was telling this creature. "Ahh there nothing to be scared of Randall. One day you'll get over it." Just in time our meals arrived. I looked at my dark brown soup wondering if I had made the wrong choice but it did smell nice. I began to eat or should I say drink the soup and you know what... I really like it to my surprise. "Hmm this is nice!" I said as started to eat my dinner. "Mine's good too!" Rebecca added. "So what job do you have?" Rebecca said. "Well I use to work at Monsters Incorporated as a scarer for ten years but now I work for Silva." She looked at me with much interest. "Wow that's really cool. As you know I work just as receptionist at Silva Security. Just another silly girl in uniform at a desk." she giggled as she then began to eat her meal. "Mmm this is really nice. I heard Monsters Incorporated replaced its CEO. Something to do with kidnapping scandal or something like that? That's what I heard on MNN and channel 5 news anyway."

"I never really trust the news. Especially with MNN. Always getting things wrong and all." I said trying to change the conversation. "I heard there another monster involved but they've not released any information yet." I didn't respond as I had finished my soap and Rebecca had finished what she ordered as well. The same waiter came back over with the question. "Would you like to order anything else?" I looked at Rebecca and asked "You don't mind if I skip to the main course?" She smiled back. "I don't mind at all." I looked at the menu again. "I have assorted yakitori with a glass of water." I said. "Me too!"

"Of course!" the monster said as he walked over to the octopus like monster who was the chief of the restaurant. I turned to Rebecca again and asked her a question. "So do you always take monsters you know out to dinner? Or is it when you spill coffee on them?" I said in a joking voice. She felt awkward at my joke, I felt awkward saying it myself. "I guess I should tell the truth. I like you Randall Boggs and I mean really like you. You're sweet, kind to those who do wrong like me and you're just a nice person to be with." I laughed at her but she kind of didn't understand why, if anything she found it a little rude. "I'm really not!" I protested. "But you are!" she shouted back. "Rebecca beneath these scales lies a cold dark heart that you've not seen before... or yet." She laughed at me this time. "Very funny Randall. I'll be sure to keep a watchful eye for the cold hearted monster you say you are. Oh look our food is here!" The employee gave us our meals. On the plate was balls of meat on a stick which look more edible then the soap I just had. I picked it up and took a bite out of the first piece of meat on the stick.

"What do you think of the balls Randy?" she said with a smile, trying to force herself not to laugh. Choking on the assorted yakitori I pick up my glass of water and drink it down and replied. "No one's called me that in a while. I really like them." I replied. "I think it's cute and it suits you well like the nickname Vinny goes well for someone called Vincent. Say would you like to come over my place once we've finished dinner?" As I finished my dinner I replied. "I would love too but I'm got to have an early night." The disappointed monster look at me with her puppy eyed expression. "I'm sorry but if you knew my life right now you'd understand." I said as she still looked sad.

"Ok if you say so, I understand." We both quickly finished our assorted yakitori before we moved onto the last part of the meal. We both quickly read the menu and both said in sync with each other. "Green Tea ice scream?" and then laughed. I never felt like this before ever, was this love I was in? Maybe but I still wasn't sure. We ordered something for the last time and waited. "You know I heard a child got into the human world and ended up here. The CDA had to close this place down for a day." she said. "I know I read it in the papers." I really didn't want to talk about that stupid brat, the kidnapping or anything to do with Monsters Incorporated but it seems that was all she would talk about. Yet again the waiter came back and gave us the ice cream. To save him coming back to collate the money she paid him straight away.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Randy. I really want to go out with you. I want to give you a try… my first boyfriend that doesn't set things on fire when they get angry." I stop trying to eat my ice cream and looked uneasy not knowing what to say, no one had ever asked me out before. But as seconds went by Rebecca became embarrassed and saddened as she waited for me to say something. "Rebecca… It's not you it's me. I can't go out with you because I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet. I would probably be classed as abusive if I was to be your boyfriend right now. Maybe one day we can if I change for the better but I'm not so sure when that going to happen." I explained as she looked even more disappointed than ever before. "Oh well… it was worth a try anyway." I placed my hand on hers as she looked down at her half eaten ice cream. "Don't be so sad. It doesn't mean…" but she already knew what I was going to say. "I know. It's been a long time but I guess things will be OK. Thank you."

"For what?" I looked at her with a small smile.

"For not jumping into something you know you can't handle right now. So instead of saying yes and then later on hurt my feelings, you want to change yourself before you make any real commitments and I found that amazing. Not many monsters would do that. They would just take advantage of poor desperate me." She smiled herself as she started finishing her own ice cream while I hadn't even started mine yet.

I finally dipped my spoon into the ice cream and place it into my mouth. A chill went down my spine but it wasn't the because of the ice cream. I noticed the TV in the restaurant was on a news channel we had been talking about earlier and it had a picture of my face on the screen with the tag line Monstropolis Most Wanted on the news ticker. The restaurant was so load with monsters talking to themselves the TV had to have the subtitles turned on. "What are you looking at Randy?" My eyes were glued to the screen for so long I forgot Rebecca was looking at me. I shook my head and replied. "Nothing I was just thinking." Unfortunately she still turned around and notice the TV. She turned her head around this time the cute smile had gone but was now wide open with shock, her antennas on her head had fell down on her face. "It's not what it looks like!" I said in a panicked voice. But she wasn't going to believe me, she got up and grab her umbrella and run towards the exit of the restaurant. Everyone saw me get up and ran after her but they attention was drawn away by one of the restaurant hostess. "Its karaoke time everyone!" I heard as I exited the building I could hear a load cheer from the crowd behind me. I looked to my left to see Rebecca running away so I began to chase after her, I can't let her alert anyone such as the police or CDA no matter what! Even if it does mean kidnapping her!"

* * *

**Will this could get a little awkward. See you soon!**


	14. Understanding The Problem

**Chapter 14: Understanding The Problem**

It all made sense now. Why else would a monster not go to the hospital if you were the most wanted monster in Monstropolis? Why else would I get so embarrassed when she joked about me being a criminal and how I seemed awkward when she kept bringing up Monsters Incorporated, the news and even that human child story that got into the city! As Rebecca realised all this she turned around to see me catching up to her. In a panic she went towards a dark dump alleyway. Even know it had stop raining by now the streets was wet and slippery, anything that shined in the sky was reflected onto the surface of the water. I touch the walls of the alleyway and blinded in with my surroundings. When she turned around she didn't see me so she stop running to catch her breath, sat down on someone's abandoned chair underneath some shade in the dark alleyway and began to cry. "How could he! He was playing with me the whole time!" she said in angry but upset tone of voice.

Out of nowhere two monsters appeared, both of them must have heard Rebecca crying. The two monsters looked dangerous and a lot of trouble. "Hey what's the matter? Are you ok?" One of the monsters said. "It's nothing." Rebecca replied. "Don't you know you're in a bad part of town? Many monsters have gotten mugged down these alleyways. Why don't me and… Derek show you the way out of here." he said in a forced soft voice. "I'm fine... I can handle myself." Rebecca got up and began to walk to the exit which was in my direction but one of the monsters grab hold of her arm and tugged it towards him. "Let go of me!" she shouted. "No one going to help you my dear. So just give us what you have so I and my friend will leave you alone without dumping you in bin with a black eye and a deep cuts all over your face! Got it?" He began to touch her face with his large hands which made Rebecca very comfortable.

But of course she didn't listen since Rebecca began to struggle with the muggers as I moved in quickly towards the three. I found an iron pipe on the floor. 'This might be useful.' I thought to myself as I grabbed hold of it. "Derek grab her other arm so we can pin her down to the ground. This is taking longer than it normally does!" the dark monster said. He had four eyes and had a head of a rhino with two arms and two legs. I couldn't make out what Derek was like but he was smaller. Time to attack I guess, I ran towards the two and smacked the iron pipe on the rhino like monster. "What was that? Ahhh that hurt!" he screamed. "Are you aright Jake?" Derek said still trying to hold onto their victim without letting her go. "Someone hit me! Agh!" This time the rhino like monster fell to the ground, out cold. Rebecca escaped and ran past me and the other monster but still watch the iron pipe levitating in the air as so did the remaining mugger. "Please we were only joking we wasn't going to mug her!" But I wasn't buying it, I smacked the iron pipe in the face of the monster who fell to the ground out cold. I reappeared and dropped the iron pipe on the floor and turned to face Rebecca who looked petrified at the sight of me. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to harm you." I picked up her umbrella which had been dropped during the struggle and opened it for her. She walked towards me and slowly grab it off me. On queue the rain started to fall again as we stared at each other. "T… thanks." she said in a quiet voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed at her question as I thought of an answer. "You would have acted the same way if I told you." Rebecca looked at her reflection in a puddle that was close to her feet, she saw the sacred defenceless monster I saw. "I guess so..." she replied." You better call the police on these two." I ordered.

"What about you?" she asked. "I'm going to let you chosen my fate. You can call the police on me or you don't and I tell you everything what's going on tomorrow night. Just at least let me tell you my side of the story." I pleaded. "All right then." She grabbed her phone and called the police, she reported the two monsters but not me which I was surprised but gratefully as well. "You better go Randall. I didn't report you." I signed with relief before thanking her. "Thank you Rebecca. This means a lot to me!" I turned around before she shouted "Wait! Take this, you'll need money to get a taxi unless you want to walk in the rain." She gave me twenty monster dollars, I gave another thank you and made my way back to the safe but wet streets.

"Taxi!" I shouted out load. Another yellow taxi park up near me. I opened the door and got in hoping the taxi driver wasn't Blade trying to capture me again, luckily it was a random driver who didn't know who I was. It was a good thing that Rebecca gave me twenty monster dollars otherwise I would have the police on me again from stealing a ride from the taxi. I told the cab driver to take me where I lived and pay him the money straight away. Two police cars race by us, I wondered why she didn't report on me but I guess I would find out tomorrow, probably wanting to hear my side of the story but who knows. "I guess there must have been another mugging again." the taxi driver said. "I wouldn't be surprised. It happens a lot in this area." I replied. This guy had no idea who he had at the back of his cab, it made my life easier anyway.

* * *

8:25am read the clock on the taxi driver's dashboard. We arrived at my apartment, the taxi driver looked at me and said "You over paid me by seven dollars." He gave me back the seven dollars, I said thanks and got out of the cab and raced towards the building. I realised I didn't listen in Sullivan and Wazowski apartment yet so why not see what they're talking about tonight? For some reason I felt excited by the prospect of listening in the lives of the two monsters I hated the most. I open my apartment door I had forgot to lock but lucky no one had taken anything, anyway the door already broken. I turned on the recording device and turned to the second frequency of the second microphone.

I put the money on the table and garb the headphones I needed to listen what was going on in the apartment. All ready I could hear Sullivan and Wazowski taking to each other. I press record just in case I hear anything of importance. "I'm telling you Mike, Randall just trying to scare you!" but Wazowski protested against his best friend about the argument they were having. "Oh really?"

"Yes really!" Sullivan shouted back.

"Ok let's back up a bit. Randall breaks into our apartment, he doesn't try to kill me but instead warns me that you're in trouble and some random security company hired him to sabotage you're position in the company. The SAME company who is now our security for the party and has offered to camp out the building next to Randall's apartment and wait till he comes walking back home. This is more than just a coincidence Sully!" Wazowski said annoyed mood. "He wants you to think that Mikey. If we don't go along with this everyone's work will be all for nothing. We all deserve a break, everyone deserves a break for working hard and I'm not going to let Randall screw things up!" Sullivan said as he tried to justify his actions, he sat down on the chair and took a deep breath.

"What if he is telling the truth?" Wazowski pleaded.

"It still won't save him for his past crimes Mike. That would be the ONLY reason why he want to help us, to avoid going to prison or banishment... again." Sullivan made clear. "I guess your right but I would rather have him on our side then on... the other side." There was an awakened pause in the conversation for almost about a minute until Sullivan stated. "Do you think I'd liked banishing Randall?"

"I don't know..."

"It had to be done! Randall was an evil monster we had to get rid from the city! I didn't enjoy doing it but I didn't care for him either especially what he did to Boo!"

"Well I...! Look Randall use to be a decent monster once and I want that monster back! I knew he can change but we have to trust him!" Wazowski shouted.

"If you do that he would banish you or try to kill you when he gets the chance Mike."

"Maybe but I know he wouldn't think twice if he was banishing you." Mike said with a grin on his face. "Look... I'm going to bed. I think about what you said but don't get your hopes up."

"All right then… good night buddy!" Wazowski said a little quite than normal.

"Goodnight Mikey" Sullivan's last words where. That was it the next five minutes was Wazowski taking to himself about his sweet love Celia Mae which he called her schmoonpsie-poo. 'Why you would call someone that is just wired?' I thought to myself. I stop recording and put the device back on the table. The phone attached to the bag rang. I picked up the phone and answered it. "We have a problem Randall and it was not caused by you for once." It was Silva and he didn't sound happy, he never did. "Met me at my office tomorrow. I have a car pick you up at twelve o'clock." Before I could speak the phone cut off so I put it back in my bag. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Oh what the hell now!" I said to myself as I slithered towards the door. I opened the door to see a CDA poster of me held up in the air. It was a picture of me with the list of crimes I had commuted and the tag line Monstropolis Most Wanted. "Randall you're o...on the news and they are saying you are the most w..wanted in Monstropolis!" Behind the poster was Fungus, I let him in. "I would of come home ssss... sooner but I had to work all day." He explained.

"Err...You want anything to drink?" I asked nervously. "Lemonade ppp...Please." I went over to my fudge and grabbed the cold lemonade carton out of the fudge, I let my other hands grab two glass and poured the lemonade in the glasses and then gave to it to Fungus who sat down on my couch to drink. He was looking at the drawing Rex gave me four years ago. "I told you going to Sss...Sullivan's apartment was a bad idea. Now the police and CDA are after you!" he said nervous voice which caused him to stutter like he did a few days ago. "I found out there going to be a party. I also found out Silva security have won the bid to be the security for Monsters Incorporated for the day. Oh and I tried to convince the both of them they were in danger which failed and involved me being beaten up and being chased by the police. I could have been captured." I explained.

"Yes is there anything wrong with that?" Fungus asked. "The people that want me to sabotage Sullivan's position as CEO is Silva security. Silva himself would somehow do a hostile takeover and become the new CEO of Monsters Incorporated." Fungus jaw dropped in shock. "This c...an't be true!" he said. "It is... if I don't help him then I'm finished. But if I do help them then he'll doable cross me afterwards. So I've got to try and..." I hated what I was going to say next "Help them..."

"C...catch 22." Fungus whispered.

"I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want you to get in trouble or get hurt again." Fungus was shocked again, he never heard Randall say such nice thing to him in a while. "T...That's the nicest thing you said in a long time. Thank you Randall." I turned red with embarrassment. "Yeah you know it's nothing..." I began to turn red again like I did in Harryhausen's. Fungus had a big grin on his face, forcing himself not to laugh. "You laugh and you're dead Fungus!" I threaten. The red monster began to drink his lemonade while trying not to chock on it with laughter. When he finished drinking he asked me. "What are you going to do now?" he asked. "Well Silva wants to meet me in his office tomorrow. He says there a problem and it's not me that's caused it, which is a good thing I guess." After a while of talking and laughing together I thought it was best Fungus started to make his way home.

"Well you better head off home, Silva having some of his employees spy on me so I think so it would be best if they don't know your here. I see you next time and remember this never happened!" I almost said in a threatening voice. "Right, I wish you the best of luck Randall. Oh and I let you have this poster." I chucked at the sight of me. "Thanks" I replied. He closed the door and went on his way home. Yet again I looked at the poster, did I really look that evil? Do people look at me as someone that should be locked up and throw away the key forever? I drink my glass of lemonade, brush my teeth and then went to bed trying to forget about it. I began to wonder the time I started to treat Fungus like dirt, looking back it was stupid but being the top scarer at Monsters Incorporated meant so much to me. I closed my eyes and draft off to sleep as another dream was about to begin.

* * *

**Randall saves the day! Who would of thought that would happen right?**


	15. Loss of Points, Loss of Friends

**Authors Note: Rushing like a crazed person today. Still better late than never!**

**Chapter 15 - Loss of Points, Loss of Friends, Loss of Respect**

* * *

**Two Years Ago – 1999**

"Everyone... I would like to welcome our new scarer and his assistant James P Sullivan and Mike Wazowski!" Everyone expect me cheered at Mr Waternoose's speech while Sullivan and Wazowski began to high five each other, their dreams had finally come true. In the end the two monsters made their way up the Monster Incorporated career ladder. I had predicted they would only be can wranglers but I and Fungus was wrong. If these two where good and I mean really good then my title as the top scarer would be over before the end of the year. "Now let's get back to work everyone! I leave you in charge Jerry." It wasn't long before Mr Waternoose left the scare floor and probably went back to his office. Jerry put his headphones on and began to shout orders. "Let's get this show on the road monsters. Get to your doors!"

I walked to my door like the other scarers did. I could see Sullivan getting ready as well, my eyes were glued to his. "I'm going beat you Sullivan. Just like you beaten me in the scare games!" I said acidly but of course to myself without hearing me. Fungus gave me the document of the child who lived behind the purple door. It was a boy called Tommy King who had the phobia Herpetophobia, fear of reptiles. I began to laugh to myself after reading the document. "This is going to be way two easy!" I said over joyed I had been given an easy child to deal with. With Fungus looking I opened the door to see a boy sleeping in his bedroom. A big smile came a across my face as I crawled towards the boy's bed post, past his toys scatted everywhere while making hissing sounds to wake the boy up. The boy woke up in terror, he knew what type of animal that could create that sound. "Mummy is that you?" He hoped it was just a nasty trick for being troublesome the day he went shopping with his mother... Probably. I hissed again and began to drag my hand on his bed post which made an unbearable sound to ones ears. The boy still in bed crawled towards the bed post to see who was there, I stop hissing and got ready for the kid to get closer, if I jump up too soon I won't get the points I hoped for, too late and I wouldn't even be able to fill the scream canister and I would be the joke of the day. I began to count down, Five, Four, Three, Two, One!

I turned around and stood up and made a load hissing sound towards the boy with my four arms in the air, my teeth lit up from the darkness and my tough moved up and down given me the full scare affect. The scared boy screamed out load, it would have awaken the dead if we were at a cemetery. It wasn't long before I heard noises outside of the bedroom, better make my escape then. I went off into the darkness of the room and opened the door back to the factory and looked up at the leader board. "Top scarer of the day is Randall Boggs!" Everyone cheered and congregated me until the big blue shaggy monster reappeared from a child's bedroom. I saw Sullivan numbers kept claiming towards my score. "No this can't be! He can't beat my score!" I thought to myself but I was wrong. "We have a new scarer of the day James P Sullivan! Maybe next time Boggs…"

My jaw dropped, when I first started being a scarer at Monsters Incorporated it took me forever to even get into the top three on the leader board and yet Sullivan had only been here for less than a day and he was already the top scarers. OK it was around a few weeks, maybe two weeks to get to the top but it felt like it took a forever to get too first place on the board. Anyway my blood began to boil in anger as everyone began to cheer and congregated Sullivan. "Get me another dam door now!" I shouted out towards Fungus. He jumped in mid-air and dropped his clipboard on the floor. "Randall are you..." but I cut him off. "Just get me a dam door **now!**" I shouted even loader. Lucky everyone was too busy and nosier to even hear me being nasty towards my scare assistant. Fungus got back on his feet and got me another door.

I finally got the documents for the second child, James Johnson another boy who had Ophidiophobia, fear of snakes. Another easy one thanks to my scales and my slim body. I opened the door to see the child was of course in his bed sleeping. My plan was to make hissing noises under his bed again, when the child looks under the bed I'll scare him and then slither out of the bedroom like a snake. This time I be top of the leader board. So I got onto my fours arms along with the rest of my legs and move towards the bed. Underneath it was dusty and very hot underneath the bed but that wasn't going to stop me. 'Time to begin.' I began to hiss loader and loader "Who there!" said the scared boy. But the hissing continue on and on and on. The boy got to the side of the bed and slowly began to look underneath. I could see his black hair and then his eyes so I moved up close and hissed even loader. The boy screamed as loud as he could I moved even closer and he accidentally fell out of the bed with a loud smack echoing all around us , I didn't mean that to happen but still... great for my position right? I slither back towards the closet door and then in sync with everyone else I looked up at the leader board. Something was wrong, everyone's numbers where going up apart from mine. "Ahhh boss something gone wrong..." Fungus pointed out.

"I can **see** that Fungus..." I said as I looked around to wonder what had gone wrong, it took me a while to find out it was staring me in the face. The canister wasn't locked on properly which meant it was empty! Going into that child's bedroom and scaring him was all for nothing and Sullivan was leading by thousands by now. "You idiot! Fungus you** idiot!** The canister wasn't locked on properly! You've coasted me everything!" I shouted out towards the pill shape monster. If you think it couldn't get any worse you would be wrong, I was over taken by another scarer, now I was third place. My scales change colour to a purple to a dark red. "Boss are you... hey what are you doing!" My right arm grabbed his left arm, painfully squeezing it. "Randall you're hurting me…"

"You've ruined everything! You useless excuse of a scare partner! You can't even do a sample job you useless monster!" Without my knowledge everyone in the scare floor was looking at me and Fungus. Jerry removed his headphones and came rushing towards me, he didn't look happy, I even saw Sullivan come out from one of the child's bedroom looking dumbfounded at me, not knowing what was going on. "Randall what do you think you're doing!" I quickly let go off Fungus hand who by now was frozen stiff with shock, "What!? I was doing nothing!" but Jerry saw though my lies, everyone did. "I want to talk to you in private now!" He said with a rough voice. "Everyone else can have a break for five minutes then we'll go back to work." I've never seen Jerry angry before ever, so this would be a first. I followed Jerry into the announcement room which is near the scare floors, the monsters in the room left right away as they had watched what had happen on the CCTV monitors and respected Jerry's wishes. Jerry closed the door and we spoke next to the console and the microphone, far away from the door to prevent anyone from spying on our conversation.

"What the hell do you think you were doing treating Fungus like that? You're meant to be best friends for crying out load. He could get you done for assault!" but I didn't care what he said. "Do you think I give a dam what that monster does? If he can't lock a canister in place then how could he report me to the police?" Jerry mouth dropped. "Do you even hear yourself?"

I didn't reply.

"What this really about? The fact that Sullivan on top on the leader board?

I still didn't reply.

"It is that isn't it? You found out you were being beaten by Sullivan so you pressured Fungus to hurry up! You know full dam well that Fungus messes up when he's under pressure!" he try to explain to me. "That's not my problem!" I shouted back.

"It is! You where bullying him!" He walked around the room before saying. "Do you remember in 1997, you know two years ago when you took those kids around the factory including you're nephew, everyone saw the nice side of you we had started to lose back then and we all loved it." Jerry smiled remembering the day quite clearly. "No everyone made fun of me. If you remember correctly."

"I'm sorry you took it that way but you can't treat your friends like this." Jerry made clear.

"I don't have any friends." I whispered.

"What you say?"

"I **don't** have any friends!" I said acidly.

"How can you even say that?"

"I just did!"

"I think you need some time off Randall! I'm going to speak to Mr Waternoose about this incident, you can go home now for the rest of the day!" He braked his order at me.

"Fine I don't need to be in this place full of idiots anyway!" I shouted yet again.

Soon after my last input was added to the conversation Jerry put his hands to his face. At first I didn't understand why he was doing this until he pointed to the console. The microphone was still turned on, everyone at scare floor F could hear everything we were saying. I walked over to the door without looking at Jerry and made my way through the hallways to find my way out of the building. All I wanted to do is get out as quickly as possible, I just couldn't take it anymore. Soon I arrived back at my apartment and went straight to bed thinking the whole day was a dream, a very bad dream, a nightmare.

* * *

**Present Day - 2001**

My eyes opened again looking at the window to my right hand side which overlooked the rusty fire escape I had to use a few days ago. As I woken up I realised the weather was nice and sunny. Just one more day before the party I thought to myself. "Why did I have to remember that stupid day?" I grumbled loudly. This wasn't the first time I had dreamed about the day which happened two years ago and I bet it wasn't going to be the last ether. I looked at my clock on the night stand, it was 11:37pm. I had one hour to get ready before I met Silva and his 'problem' in his office. Soon enough got out of bed and went to my fudge to have some cereal. I poured some mike in the bowel, put it on the table and began to eat it as fast as I could. When I finished eating my bowel tasteless I went over to the bathroom and had a quick wash and then brushed my teeth. I took everything what I believe I would need, my bag and everything in it along with the computer hard drive Silva had given me. Once ready for the meeting I walked out of the apartment and locked my apartment door this time before I went downstairs to see a black car outside the building.

A purple monster stood next to the car. He had two eyes with two arms and two legs. He had fur all over his head but none on his body. His teeth looked as sharp as mine and he kind of look like Fungus but was way taller and probably didn't fear me. As I opened the door he called my name "Mr Boggs. I'm here to take you to Mr Silva's office. Please fellow me as he is expecting us." He opened the door and I climb inside. I looked around the car as the purple monster walked around to the driver position of the car. The car had the most comfortable seats I ever sat on and the dashboard was partly made out of wood. You had to be load with crash to own this car, but then if you had that amount of money you would just pay someone to drive it for you instead. The monster finally got in the car and we began our journey towards down town Monstropolis. I could hear the kids playing football with each in the nearby parks and the sound of traffic jams near the highway. Just one more day to go before the party. Why can't Sullivan just cancel it? Does he hate me that much? I took a deep breath and began to wonder what should be my next move. All I know is helping Silva won't be one of them as much as it pains me to say it.

* * *

**See you next time!**


	16. Problem Solving

**Authors Note: Last chapter of the weekend! I'll make sure to post the next chapters on time. Hopefully things won't get as busy as last week did. Enjoy reading chapter sixteen, you're in for a treat.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Problem Solving**

"We've arrived Mr Boggs." the purple monster said in a soft voice. I liked his voice, it was the kind of voice you didn't mind having to listen too over long periods of conversation and it wouldn't annoy you no matter what he said. Surprised at the time we got down here in rush hour traffic I followed the purple inside the building. Alex the security guard was at his normal post near the door with his arms crossed and his legs crossed as he learned by the window of the building. He looked a little sad until he saw me and gave me a smile, I smiled back in return. We went past the desk where Rebecca was met to be, I hope she Ok. The purple monster press the button on the elevator, it opened without any problems. Both of us walked in and turned around to face the closing elevator doors. "I'm sorry I didn't ask what your name was." I said while looking at the elevators walls. "Sorry it's Jeff Goldman. One of the many bodyguards for hire in Silva security. Sadly there were no security jobs for me at the time so I volunteered to take you back and forth to Silva's office." He explained to me. "How long have you been employed?" My curiosity getting the better of me, nothing sinister I just wanted to know how long and if he enjoyed his job. "Just over a year now. Most jobs it's just me driving the VIP back and forth and standing next to them whenever they go." Jeff replied with hand gestures. "I see. Do you enjoy doing it?" I asked again. "Yeah I always wanted to be in the security business just like my Dad. So I followed my dream and ended up here." He finished with a smile on his face.

"You have reached the 105th floor." The elevator spoke to us like it was a monster of its own. Jeff walked forward and I followed behind. We got to the gold coloured doors with the two big bodyguards standing both sides of the door, they both still gave me the creeps. "You all right Jeff?" the monster on the left said. "Yeah I'm fine. Just taking another VIP to his destination." Jeff said with a smile on his face. "Good to know. Silva waiting... be careful know, he an angry monster today." the guard warned. "Thanks!" Jeff opened the doors, Silva was looking at the window before he then turned to us. "Please wait outside Jeff. You can have the rest of the day off once you taken Boggs back to his... destination." Jeff nodded and made his way past me and out of the office. "Welcome back Randall. Let's get this meeting over and done with. We have a problem. A problem that needs to be eradicated as soon as possible." He said with an angry tone in his voice. "What is it? Green one eyed balled Mike Wazowski trying to get a security company for the party that isn't you?" I said in a joking way. He gave me an odd look, "How the hell did you know?" I laughed at his surprised face. "I placed a microphone in Sullivan's apartment remember. I listened in yesterday. You happened to phone me after their stopped talking. The rest was just a good guess." Silva walked around his office again before speaking to me. "Well you're guess was right. I want you to deal with Wazowski." I give him a wired look. "Deal with?" I asked confused. "Yes!" he replied.

"Let me explain, Wazowski like Sullivan is now being protected by personal bodyguards of their own to protect him from you ever since you were seen in their apartment. He only travels in a three car convoy. Your job is to steal the car he inside of and kill him." My eyes rose "I don't think killing him going to be a good idea." I said, shocking myself in the process. "And why not?" Silva protested. "Sullivan will know something wrong if Wazowski not at the party and killing him will make it much worse for us too." Silva began to pace up and down the office his body language showed he was clearly annoyed. "But if we do nothing he might be able to persuade Sullivan to change the security for the party!" he shouted. "There's only one day left before the party, it's too late to change now." Silva become really angry now. "Look just kidnap the stupid eye ball!" he roared. "No it's not worth it!" I protested even loader. "Are you disobeying me?" His eyes almost turning red from the angry raging inside of him.

What was your first clue dummy? Sometimes I wonder how he runs this company without letting his ego getting in the way.

"No I'm just saying it's not worth our time." Silva point at me with his figure "Look Randall when I want you to do something, you do it because if you don't I'll... I'll just have to take it out on Rebecca instead if you catch my drift!" My scales began to turn from a purple to an angry red, I walked up too Silva, eye balling him and said. "Don't bring her into this..." I whispered. "I didn't bring her into it, you did!" He replied coldly. Sadly he was right, Silva must have been spying on me and now he knows Rebecca has a interest in me which puts her in danger. I knew he was going to betrayed me so why was I so stupid to go out with her in the first place. If I cared for her I should have never gone out of her.

"Now get the hell out of my office!" He shouted as I rushed towards the door and put my hand on the door knob. "Remember Randall. I'm in charge so don't you forget it!"

"Oh I won't..." I whispered to myself. I began to chuckle in a low tone as I opened the door. That idiot has no idea I'm going to be double crossing him. "Ah good you're back. Let's go!" the tall purple monster said. We both walked back to the elevator and the long wait began. I began to feel nervous of the safety of Rebecca. Would she be safe in her our own home? "I've been told to drop you off near a covey, nothing else. Are you going to tell me what you're going to be doing there?" Jeff asked, his hands holding onto his unity belt. "It's best you don't know" I replied. "I see." For the rest of the ride down we didn't say anything, just looked at the numbers on the LCD screen of the elevator. When the doors finally opened I saw Rebecca at her desk. My heart jumped almost like it was trying to escape from my mouth, as pathetic as it sounds. "Jeff do you mind if I quickly talk to the receptionist over there?" he looked at me wonder why I wanted to speak to her. "Err OK but you might want to hurry up know. We don't have much time on our hands." She caught me with her eyes, she froze in position as I walked over to her. She drop all her papers on the floor and spoke in her soft lovely voice "Randall!?" she said, surprised to see me. "Rebecca I've come here to warn you. You must get out of the city while you can. Say you're not well or need to be with your mother on her death bed, whatever you do don't go to work tomorrow!" I warned. "I... I don't understand...Why?" she asked. "Silva knows about us... and I think he'll harm you to get to me!" I warned her.

I looked back at Jeff who pointed at his hand like he was wearing a watch, he wanted me to hurry up. "I've got to go. Look met me at my apartment and I'll tell you everything I know. Please go home for now." After telling her where I lived on a piece of paper I then walked back over to Jeff and pulled a fake happy face. "Can we go now?" he asked in a moody voice. "Yes we can."

* * *

Both of us made our way towards the black car, I was looking forward seating in those seats again. I got in the car and soon enough he got in as well. It was still sunny and hot outside, my favourite kind of weather but not Jeff's. "I hate this hot weather. Makes my fur sweat so much I can't see anything!" he grumbled. "Why don't you get a haircut?" I asked. "Never get the time." He replied. He started the car and we slowly made some progress to the desaturation, Jeff was still taking to me until we arrived at Sullivan's apartment which confused me because Wazowski would be in work right now at Monster Incorporated making kids laugh or where he should be. But I was wrong, the green one eyed monster exited his apartment building along with four big monsters around him. Wazowski didn't like his new _'friends'_ as he got inside the middle car. The other four monsters got into their own cars and we began to fellow them.

"This is such a bad idea." Jeff looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "What's going on Randall?" he asked me. I sighed out load in the car "You know that green one eyed monster that got into the middle car. I have to steal that car to kidnap that monster without anyone seeing me or the police chasing me." Still driving the car Jeff replied. "That's impossible! You only going to yourself caught!"

"I tried to explain that to Silva but he kicked me out of his office. I don't really have a choice anyway." Everything was going well so far, we were able to keep up with the three car convey but it was getting closer to Monsters Incorporated. How did Silva think I was going to kidnap Wazowski? Just pull up in front and say 'Hey do you mind if I take this car that has the person you're meant to protect inside? What you will? Thank you so much!' and then drive off into the sunset like nothing had happened?

It all seemed pointless but the convey up a head began to slow down and park next to some small shop that sold only food and drinks. "This looks like my best bet to kidnap Wazowski" Of course I wasn't really going to kidnap him, just warn him to cancel the party, ditch the car and when Silva asks me in his angry voice I just say he escaped somehow. I'll go back home and try to find a way to get more evidence on Silva which would be an impossible task itself. "Are you're sure about this?" Jeff asked. "Like I said. I don't have a choice!" Wazowski and his bodyguards walked inside the shop, I got outside the car and slither towards the second black car where Wazowski would be in. Without knowing Jeff was on the phone to Silva. "We followed the three car convey and it stop at some random shop. Boggs is trying to break into the car right now. I think this idea of you're is crazy, he only going to get himself caught! But sir... you're not thinking clearly! Yes sir... I understand. I'll update you soon if I have any information. Goodbye." Jeff turned off the phone and watch me try to break into the car.

I pulled on the car door at first and to my surprised it opened and the keys were still in the ignition! Laughing at the stupidity of the monster who drove this car I got inside and camouflaged myself as the seat and waited. "I can make it on my way to work without needing four bodyguards to escort me there!" said load mouth Wazowski. "I know Mr Wazowski but Mr Sullivan said that you should be protected at all times." Wazowski looked at the bodyguard he was talking to and said with a smile as he opened the car door. "Just because Sullivan can't look after himself doesn't mean I can't look after myself either. I have you know I was the one who attacked Randall when he broke into my apartment." He lied as he sat himself inside the car and let one of the bodyguards shut the door for him. I quickly locked all the doors. "What was that sound?" Wazowski asked. The monster who drove the car tried to open the door but he realised it was locked. I twisted the key and started the engine. "Guys the car starting on it's on!" Wazowski said, scared out of his mind again. Before anyone could do anything I drove away and reappeared from my camouflage state. "Randall!" Wazowski said with shock and fear. "Relaxed eye ball I'm not going to hurt you." I replied as I past many cars in the street. I looked at the rear mirror to see the same kind of black car chasing me. "It looks like you're friends think I will. I thought you could take care of yourself Wazowski!"

"Oh... you... heard that..." he said red with embarrassment.

"Yes I dam well did! Now I'm going to try and sake off the heat before we have another chat." I could see the little green monster trembling with fear as I took hard left and right turns though the many streets of Monstropolis. "This car has the worst handling ever!" I complained while Wazowski tried to keep himself from failing over.


	17. Captured

**Authors Note: Got this chapter checked out early which means no delay uploading it. Yay! Now go enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Captured**

As I parked the car in a dark alleyway, the two black cars race by us without noticing where we actually were. "We lost them, now I think it's time for our little chat." Wazowski didn't look too pleased with me, he had his arms crossed and his eye looking directly at me, like if he was trying to blow my brain up with some kind of mind blowing super power. "Hey turn that frown upside down... you're too pretty not to smile." I said sarcastically with an evil smile of my own. "Very funny Randall. Why couldn't you just call or email me?" As he talked every once in a while I checked the end of the alleyway to see if there was any of Wazowski's bodyguards were trying to sneak up on us but I couldn't find any of them. "I would of if I had the choice. Silva wanted me to kidnap you because you're trying to change Sullivan's mind about his choice in security." Wazowski mouth dropped in horror. "What?! How did he know and... Are you really going to kidnap me?" he tried to open the door but it had been locked since he got into the car so it was a pointless effort on his side but funny for me to watch. "No I'm here to tell you to cancel the stupid party! You can't go through with it, unless you want a new CEO!" Wazowski claimed down by taking a deep breathes, when he recovered his figure pointed upwards to his chin "So you was right all alone." he said.

"What a surprised." I said with a sarcastic tone. "No need to be harsh, Randall! I was giving you a complement. I thought you would have appreciated it for once." the green creature said with the look of hate aimed at me upon his face. "I don't need complements and certainly not from you!" I replied back coldly and also added. "Look just get it through Sullivan's thick skull that if he doesn't cancel this party and has that security company around his office like a prison, he'll been in prison and you'll probably be murdered and not by me if that's what you're thinking! Now I could let this happen and believe me I really want to but if I do I'll have to spend the rest of my life on the run, unless I want to join Sullivan in a cell together or end up six feet under like you or anyone that gets in Silva's way!" I turned around and looked at the front of the car, not having anything else to say. "Even if we did cancel the party that wouldn't stop him coming back and trying to take over Monsters Incorporated again. So what are you going to do?" I hanged my head low, my idea didn't really have a good outcome for me but I didn't have any good ones I could use either. "I have some evidence but not enough to show Silva trying to remove Sullivan's out of the company and even when I do get one-hundred percent evidence on him he could easily bride the police, the courts and have the best lawyers you can get in the city. Not to mention win or lose I'll be still going to prison for what I did an few days ago with Waternoose." There was silence before Wazowski spoke again, too bad I was enjoying it. "If you were to do that then it shows you're doing it not just to save your own skin but to save us..."

"No it's... It's not like that at all it's just... It's just... Ahh I don't know!" I began to feel embarrassed by Wazowski reply. Honestly I still hated Wazowski and Sullivan's guts but I also hated Silva, he could easily make my life a living nightmare by destroying my life and Rebecca's who I care up to a point where I don't want her to get hurt. If I had to help Sullivan and Wazowski just once to get my life back it would be worth it, who knows if things go really well I could date Rebecca once I trust myself to have a normal relationship with anyone. I would never have to see those two monsters again, I didn't have to worry about some stupid leader board, even know I doubt I'll be let back in Monsters Incorporated anyway. I could spend more time with my family, I could spend more time with Rex. "It's difficult to explain. But if I do get enough evidence on Silva, will..." I took a deep breath "Will you help me?" Wazowski was a little bit shocked himself, Randall asking for help? This would be the first since the second week of Monsters University when I didn't know where the library was and of course Wazowski being my roommate offered to help me find it. "Well Randall I'm shocked this really isn't like you at all..." I started to get a little inpatient with Wazowski "Look will you help me or not!?"

"Yes! Wow you're a moody one today..." Wazowski shouted. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding a little bit inpatient but we don't have enough time to have some kind of tea party right now. Since you've agreed to help me I can now let you go. But you must make sure the party gets cancelled!" I unlocked the doors of the car and Wazowski got out calm and quiet and walked towards my window of the car. "You know what... I was wrong about you Randall and I think Sullivan is too. No matter how many bad things a monster has done, he or she can always change for the better." His comment echo throughout my head. Maybe everything was going to be all right, maybe there was a chance after all that everything could be resolved with the help with my old rivals. "Thanks." I matted back. The sound of police sirens could be heard in our detraction, I looked behind me and saw three police cars coming our way. "Dammit they found us! Remember what I said Wazowski!" I twisted the key and the car started, I change the gear to reverse and hit the accelerator. The car back out of the alleyway past Wazowski and back onto the street. The driver of the first police car still contented to rush towards me but failed to realise his or hers car was going to crush into me. As the car crushed into me the back window shattered into tiny pieces of glass, my body almost hit the dashboard but lucky I was still wearing my seatbelt but it still didn't stop the whiplash which I painfully received, I was kind of surprised the air bags didn't go off.

I change back to the first gear and press hard on the pedal with my feet. I still didn't know how bad the back end of the car was but it didn't seem to affect the performance as much as I first thought. As I looked in the mirror I saw only two police cars chasing me for now. "Three's a crowed..." I awkwardly joked to myself. The two cars got closer and closer towards me. If I didn't find a way to stay ahead of them they would be able to do the famous PIT manoeuvre used in the movies and flip me off the road. I turn the car right to a closed off street. I just have to been at of sight and find another alleyway to ditch the car. The car smash though the metal signs of the no go area and there was no traffic to worry about but I had no other turns to take to get out of sight of the police. I could only go forward or back, the car's tyres started to make an ear piecing sound as the police car had cached up with me and began to rub the side of the car as hard as it could at the speed it was going. I made sure the car stayed in control but it wasn't easy. My luck had gotten much worse by now as a line of police cars blocked the end of the street. I panicked and tried to steer the car around but instead the car went onto its two wheels before flipping over. As the car landed on its side with a loud crash broken glass landed on my face creating new cuts on my damaged skin already. The police car behind was too late to slow down and crushed into the back of my car again. Now onto its back I got another round of whiplash, this time I smacked my head on the dashboard cracking the screen with my head. Adding instruct to injury the airbag finally blew up into my face. My face felt like it was covered in acid as the airbag had to explode to save someone from a cash but the exploding device only resulted giving me an injury, burns.

I removed the bag from my face and unbuckled the seatbelt so I could finally escape from the broken window next to the driver seat. As I clawed out I could feel the warm sun hit my scales for a period of time, but suddenly a dark shadow loomed over my body. I look up to see a red and yellow spotted four eyed monster wearing blue police uniform holding an shotgun like weapon into my face. "Don't even think about it trying to escape puck! You're going away for a long time... Lizard boy!" the uniformed monster said with an evil smile. 'I should have never took that dam turn!' I thought to myself as he gave me my so called rights. Four other uniformed monsters ran towards us when the four got to us the red and yellow coved monster passed over the weapon to another monster and began to handcuff both of my hands behind my back. "Och! Do you have to make it that tight?" I complained. The other police officers laughed at my comment. "That should be the least of your problems buddy!" Two monsters grab both of my arms and lifted me up back onto my feet and began to drag me towards a police car not even bothering to see if I needed to go to the hospital for my injuries I had received from the car accident. "Well done Nathan, you've caught Monstropolis most wanted criminal. All drinks tonight are on us!" Cheering could be heard as I was placed inside the police car. I could see _Nathan_ a bit more clearly now. He was skinny monster with two arms and two legs and looked very cocky, I didn't like the look of him from the moment I laid my eyes on him. He had no tail and didn't appear to have any eyebrows what so every.

Another police officer got into the car I was in and we slowly made our journey to the police station. I felt embarrassed, never in my whole life have I ever got myself into trouble with the law and now I was on my way to getting a criminal record. To be honest no one in my family had ever gotten a criminal record before and even when things started to go downhill I still didn't have any problems that would land me in jail or do time in prison. By the time I stop day dreaming about the past the car had come to a stop. We had arrived at the police station, I could tell this because of the seven police cars parked in front of the building. "Time to get you booked buddy." The monster said as he got out of the car. Why do all police offices in this city keep saying the word pal or buddy at the end of every sentence, I'll never know. The car door opened and I was thrusted out of the car. I looked at the building in more detailed, it was a very old but very large brick work building with bars on the windows. Above the doors had Monstropolis police station in gold letters. Next to the building was a billboard full of wanted criminals which had my big evil face on it. The police officer opened the door and both of us walked inside the police station. Everyone stopped working and looked towards me with hateful looks. I felt the monster hand grabbing me again and dragging me towards the desk with a yellow line a few feet away from the desk. "So Randall Boggs has finally been caught. So who caught him Noah?"

Noah looked at me before finally replying "Nathan did. He really on a role today, guess he'll remain top police officer of Monstropolis yet again but he keeps crushing his dam cruiser in every car chase he responds too. He's costing the MPD thousands of dollars just for the repairs alone." So there have a leader board system here too? "Well anyway better get you booked Mr Boggs. For someone who most wanted you don't talk too much. I guess if I was in your position I wouldn't be earthier, I guess you are the first know to not spit and kick in our faces." The unformed monster behind the desk got out my half-finished criminal record. It had my name, date of birth, where I lived and other information that they already had on me. All there needed now was my mug shot, fingerer prints and my DNA. He got out a small box that kept the paint for me to place my fingers on the paper. My hands where unhand cuffed and I began the long process of putting every finger in the black paint and then onto the paper. Once finished Noah allowed me to wash my hands and we moved onto the mug shot.

I looked at the camera while holding an black and white text board that read MDC Monstropolis on the top with the number 464 270 in the middle and my name Randall Boggs at the bottom. The monster at the camera wasn't happy with the shorts he had taken with me already. "You know what? Try not to show your teeth if you could please. Otherwise it makes it look like your smiling." I painfully tried not to look like I was smiling which overall worked after a few tries, I heard a few clicking sounds before the officer said. "Yep I'm happy with that. Where done!" He didn't have to take pictures of the left or right side of me because he had two other cameras connect to go at the same time with a click of the button. Yet again I was taken away with to have my blood taken for them to have my DNA which for some reason I found very painful. Finally I was taken to my cell where I could rest. "You're pretty lucky most monsters are taken to prison straight away without stepping a foot in court but you'll be spending you're time here till you've been sentenced." He explained to me.

I walked into a one bed and a no window cell. It looked dark and depressing, the clang of the cell door echoed throughout the room and my cell. Noah locked my cell door and he walked out of the room. I walked towards the wooden bed and began to fell asleep. I was the only monster in this jail so I thought I would try to make the best of my situation by getting some rest and hope this nightmare would finally end. But instead another dream began to start again, another nightmare another painful memory of how I became who I am today.

* * *

**See you this Sunday!**


	18. Revolutionising the Scaring Industry

**Chapter 18: Revolutionising the Scaring Industry**

**Rebecca's Apartment - 9:25am**

My words echoed through Rebecca's mind that night, she had to forget about it for now just so she could think normally or at least try too. She turned on the TV and switch channels until she saw my evil face appear on the screen. The headline was called "Monstropolis Most Wanted Captured!" on the Monster National Broadcasting News Channel. Rebecca turned up the volume on her TV to hear the so called good news. "Randall Boggs who was announce by the CDA a day ago as Monstropolis Most Wanted has now been arrested by the police earlier today, his arrest resulted in a police chase that ended with Boggs being in a car accident. His trial will began in two days' time which will include the Monsters Incorporated scandal as well as the new changers brought against him today. The police say the upcoming trial will last only a few days before both Mr Boggs and Mr Waternoose will be sent to prison if both are found guilty."

"Randall!" She shouted in shock. "How could he get himself caught so easily!?" she said in a worried voice but a noise soon got her attention away from the TV. There was a knock on Rebecca's door, she nervously walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello my dear Rebecca. Could you kindly come with us? I would like to speak with you." Silva said with two monsters by the side of him. "Errh Ethan... I can't..." she said still in shock of seeing her boss at her door. "I'm sorry Becca... Can I call you Becca? You see you don't have a choice my dear in this position you're in now. So you can come with us nice and calm or we will drag you out in a body bag." he said in an evil voice as he looked at Rebecca with evil thoughts in his head that made him grin wildly. "No get away from me!" but the two monsters had already pin her to the floor, a white cotton object had already started covering her face with some kind of drug on it which started to make Rebecca feel sleepy. "Tie her and then bag her up. She coming with us..." Silva said with a smile on his face. Soon Rebecca's world became black as mine did.

* * *

**(Randall's Dream) Two Years Ago - The Day after Randall's Outburst towards Fungus - 1999**

I woke up with my eyes bloodshot and feeling terrible. It had been less than twenty four hours and I already hated not being at work. Knowing Sullivan was going to be beating me every day on the leader board sicken me like the common cold, maybe worse. But even if I did somehow make it back to the top of the scare record I could easily be over taken again. So why not change the way the system is already! Why not create a machine that could collect all the screams our city needed. Just pop a child in some kind of seat and have the screams stuck out of them. If it really worked then Sullivan and the others would never be needed and only I would be needed to keep the machine working.

I would have revolutionise the scaring industry forever and everyone will remember me for it! I rushed out of bed and grabbed five pieces of paper and began drawing. First I started out a few basic designs and began to move onto advance designs. I of course had to find a way where the screams could be collected but then I found an answer to the problem by having the canisters attached to the back of the machine. I spent hours drawing and thinking of ways it would work. Until finally it was finished. Now ah good name is needed for my master piece. The Scream Extractor, yes it has a nice ring to it! All I have to do is too start building it. For now I only can create the small parts here for the few weeks until I can go back to work. My once sad, worn out face turned to a happy but evil looking smile.

After having breakfast I watched some TV. Flicking past the many channels I finally got to the Monster News Network channel. A three eyed grey monster appeared on the screen. "Welcome to MNN I'm Dave Walker. Specialists warn the energy crisis is only going to get worse! Even know companies like Monsters Incorporated are starting to employ more scares day by day some say it won't be enough to keep the city up and running. There has also been rumours for another Monsters Incorporated factory to open along with Fear Co. In other news rolling blackouts will come into effect next mouth to save the city energy. Already monsters are protesting in front of the mayor office in the down town area of Monstropolis."

I turned off the TV and began to laugh. "The whole city going to hell and only I can stop it." I chuckled to myself. Before I started to day dream about my future the phone began to ring so I walked over to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked in a grumpy voice. "Randall it's your brother. I heard you were given a disciplinary yesterday. Are you all right? Everyone worried about you!" He sounded that he really cared which for some reason I found unusual. "Rex is beginning to ask why haven't you visit us this year since you didn't last year. So I was hoping..." I walked over to my chair and sat down again and looked at my lifeless TV screen which I had just turned off. "How did you know I was given a disciplinary?" I asked without letting him finish. "Well I was given a phone call by Jerry. He said your behaviour was bad towards you're co-workers and you had some kind of break down. So I thought I'd phone you and wondered if you would like to stay with us for a few weeks till you feel better." I hissed at the comment behaviour badly and why so I take time off when I have better things to do. "What I'm I some kind of crazy juvenile running amok!" I took a rest before replying back to my brother offer. "Look it's nice of you to offer you're home to me but I'm fine whatever you've been told about me. There's no need for you to worry."

"Could at least see a therapist Randall? I'm sure it was just a one off but you still can't be too sure you might have some mental disorder." I stood up from my chair in angry, my blood began to boil and my scales changed colour to a dark red. "What the bloody hell do you mean metal disorder!? Are you saying I'm a harm to myself or to others?" I said in disgust again. "No not at all it's just..." But he couldn't finish his sentence. "Just what? That I should be locked up just because I said a few nasty things to one of my co-workers?" I replied coldly. "From what I heard Randall you almost assaulted one of them as well. He could have easily reported you to the police! What would our Mum and Dad think if there heard you got a criminal record? What would Rex think? Rex says you are his role model!" I thought for a moment about this and then decided not to show any weakness towards my brother. "Look it hasn't happened yet because it won't happen. I won't be getting any record and I won't be going to some anger management course or some therapist or prison!" I made clear. "You will if you carry on like this!" he replied acidly. "You have no idea what it's like to be working in such a high ranking job! To have people come towards you asking is what they're saying on MNN or channel 5 news really true about the rolling blackouts, the energy crisis or humans breaking into our world, trying killing us all! There's so much pressure to deal with and if you're not working to the best of your abilities then you're looked down upon by everyone in the company. You don't get paid as much which I need to pay for a better apartment!"

"Which is why you need to come down to us and see a therapist!" he claimed. "No!" I shouted down the phone line. "Look something just come up... I'll be back in the minute Randall. I just need to check on something." This was a lie because what he was really doing was getting Rex to talk to me instead so the kid could try and persuade me to stay over his Dad's house, so he could finally spend time with his uncle, a trick he had done before. I could hear the rustling of the phone being handed over to the young monster "Hi Uncle Randy!" he said with a happy voice as usual, when was this kid ever unhappy. "Hey Rex." I sighed. "Uncle Randay when are you coming to visit us again? I miss you! Are you sick, are you not well? Are you going to jail?" he said in a high pitch voice. "There nothing wrong with me kid so you have nothing to worry about and no I'm not going to jail. I'm sorry I've not visited you but I've been kind of busy around this time of year so I don't know when I'm be coming over to see you and its Randy not Randay." I could sense the sadness on the other line of the phone. "But I miss you!" I sighed once again. "I'm sorry kid. I really am." Rex started to sniff a lot now like he was about to cry. "But...but..." Rex started to cry again, I've never heard him cry before or at least not in a long time when he was a baby. Feeling uneasy I began to try to calm him down. "Rex don't cry please!" but he carried on against my wishes. After some time Rex was removed from the phone and my brother was on the phone again. "What the hell did you say to him?" he shouted down the phone line. "Nothing! I only said I couldn't come over to visit him. It's not my fault you used him to get too me. Goodbye brother! Don't ever phone me ever again!" I put the phone down and unhooked it from the mains. I went to the kitchen and make myself a drink, I badly needed it.

* * *

**Ten Weeks Later**

I never did visit Rex or my brother in the end. In fact I stayed in my apartment building the small parts for the Scream Extractor instead. So far everything was going well but I needed to work somewhere that's bigger than my apartment otherwise I won't be able to build or move the scream extractor in such a small space. I arrived back at Monsters Incorporated this time there was a suitcase in my hand. My plan was to present my idea to Mr Waternoose. An idea that Mr Waternoose couldn't possible refuse unless he wanted the energy crisis to get worse and I knew he would be desperate to be the first to solve it. I walked into the building and saw Wazowski talking to Celia to each other at the reception desk. I began to walk towards them, already most of the monsters in the lobby began to look at me. It seems there still remember my outburst from the weeks I had off. Soon enough Wazowski and Celia saw me and stop talking. "I'm here to see Waternoose." I said coldly.

"Oh you can go to his office right away. He's expecting you." I walked away looking like a metal heath patient who just escaped from the hospital. Still receiving looks from other monsters I counted my way towards Waternoose's office with a grin on my face. Soon I arrived at the waiting room of Waternoose's office. I looked at the receptionist and asked if I could go in. "Yes you can Mr Boggs. Good luck!" Thanking her I moved to the door and opened it. Mr Waternoose was sitting in his chair that was made only for him to sit on. "Ahh Randall it's good to see you again. Please have a seat." I sat down on his chair and put my suit case on the floor. "How are you feeling Randall?" Oh great everyone thinks I'm a nutcase, just great. Will if everyone wants to play twenty questions fine I play alone. "Fine!" I said a bit too harshly. Mr Waternoose looked at me with a strange look on my face. "Umm I'm fine." I said again, this time a little bit in a nicer tone. "Good... Errh we were wondering if you should come back at all you see. Pressure gets to all of us you know and we and you're brother thought you needed some professional help." My face crumpled of the sound of 'Professional Help' so I thought it would be better if I talk about my project instead. I lifted my suitcase in the air and put it on his desk. Mr Waternoose began to worry.

"Errh what is this Randall?" he said in a considered voice. "This is what going to revolutionise the scaring industry!" I said to Mr Waternoose with much enthusiasm in my voice and body language. But this only worried the crab like monster even more. I opened the suitcase and pulled out four drawings for Mr Waternoose to see. At first he still thought I was mad until he saw the other drawings. The way the machine looked and how it was meant to work sounded realistic then a mad monsters dream. "Do you think this could work? Do you think once this machine is built it will solve all our problems?" I gave him a solid answer. "Yes. All I need is the money, time and space to build the machine." Mr Waternoose thought to himself and took some time to realise if this was a good idea or not. "All right. I gave you two years for this project. If it hasn't been built by then we just have to think of something else otherwise the cost will go through the roof and we need every scarer on the floor too so you have to work nights on this project. Are you all right with that?"

"I don't care. As long I get all the credit for it." Mr Waternoose was kind of shocked by this replied but he let it pass. "Fine. Just make sure it isn't a huge waste off time!"

"Fair enough." Both of us shook hands with each other and I pack everything back in my suitcase. "So when will you start?" he asked. "I've already started work in my apartment but now I need a bigger place to work." I explained. "I'm sure we can let you work somewhere here in a quite part of the factory." He explained. "Good! But it has to be hard to find, maybe it has a secret passage so no one will find it." I replied. "Very well. By the way... what is your machine called?" I stood up in sync with my voice as I moved my hands away from my body, I finally said the name of the machine "The Scream Extractor!"

* * *

**That's all for today. See you next time!**


	19. Police Department Blues

**Chapter 19: Police Department Blues**

I woke up hoping to find myself back in my bed and warm apartment but no, I opened my eyes to see the grey celling of my cell with its many cranks running across and down to the walls, this placed badly needed to be refurbished. At one point I began to count the cranks until my head started to hurt from laying on the worst bed I've ever laid on, we'll if you call it a bed. I looked past the bars of the cell to see an unformed monster at the desk. The navy blue furry monster had two eyes, two legs, two arms and a furry tail and a horn as a noise. He wore his uniform very ninety which you would probably have too if you were on duty as an police officer but sadly you could see some of his fur poking out near the buttons where the tie couldn't hid, it seems he was busy doing paperwork and keeping an eye on me at the same time.

"Hey do you know what the time and date it is today?" I asked as I began to rub my neck in discomfort. He nervously looked at me and said. "I'm really sorry sir but I'm... not allowed to talk to you unless you want something to eat or drink." I gave him an odd look "Why not?" He stood up and walked closer to the bars of the cell still holding his pencil in one hand and holding onto his unity belt with the other "Orders sir. I'm told to watch you and do paper work at the same time. If I do really well then next week I'll get my own police cruiser and I'll finally be able to take down criminals then just file them." He chucked nervously. "I see but could you at least break orders just this once?" I pleaded. "No I can't! I'll only get in trouble. I'm really sorry I can't be of any help." He walked back to his desk. "But you already have. We were making conversation just now, there for you've broken you're orders." The furry monster face dropped like a stone being throw into a river as he realised this. He put his hands to his mouth and shouted. "I've failed! Look please don't tell anyone! Please!" He pleaded again.

"I won't! Just tell me the time and date. That's all I'm asking for." The furry monster thought for a second before giving me an answer. "I guess there no harm in telling you anyway. It's 7:00am on the 27th August. Tonight Monsters Incorporated having a party or so I heard. I'd sure love to be there right now." He smiled with his razor sharp but crooked teeth. "No! I need to be there!" I shouted. The furry monster didn't understand what I meant but as we heard another monster coming our way the furry monster panicked. "Don't say anything! Another monster coming our way." He said as he rushed back to his desk and began writing on a piece of paper trying to look busy. It was the monster who had arrested me earlier today. "Hi Nathan!" said the furry monster in a very nervous voice, his hands shaking and his tail twisting as he tried to act normal, like nothing had happened. The four eyed monster looked at me with disgust before turning his attention towards me and his co-worker. Even know he didn't get a friendly 'Hello' or 'Hi' this didn't stop him from asking a question. "So I was wondering do you have any advice for next week when I start working out on the streets..." the furry monster asked. "Oh yeah I have some advice for you Alexander." the furry monster waited for the reply with a happy smile. "Well what is it?" he asked. "Stick to paperwork unless you want to end up getting you're self-killed or kidnapped." Nathan said with intimidation, his four eyes looking down upon a monster who was now sad and mostly embarrassed. The four eyed monster looked at me again and gave an evil grin before walking towards the door that was located near the stairs. "Oh I forgot to give you something..." He went into the next room located near the stairs, when he came back he had palls of paperwork in his two hands.

He placed it down on Alexander's desk with a loud thud which could be heard throughout the room. Alexander eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped again while he stared at the amount of paper work he would have to fill in. "Helena checking the contents of Boggs bag. So she hasn't got time to do her side of the paperwork tonight. That means you're going to have to do it all by yourself, all of it! Good luck pal I'm going out with the guys and gals for my birthday party! I make sure to keep Helena warm, it's not like she wants you anyway..." Nathan cruelly laughed as he walked away from Alexander and made his way up stairs away from the monster who looked like he was going to cry. I moved closer to the bars of my cell, what I can say I felt sorry for the guy or was I going to be using him? Maybe a little bit of both. "Are you OK?" I asked. Alexander looked down at his feet, not replying to my question. "Don't let jerks like him get to you otherwise they've won. Ignore them and move on." I said trying to make him feel better. "But it's true. I should only stay here and do paper work. Who I'm I kidding, catching criminals... I can't even catch a cold!" he said as he pointed at his horn on his face. "His always first place on the leader board for getting the most arrests and his dad's the police commissar! He also stealing my crush! The love of my life!" he said kicking the chair near him. "Crush?" I asked. "I'm in love with Helena Fisher but I don't think she knows it yet. She works up stairs doing the same job I do. Dealing with paperwork even know she three ranks higher than me." He sat back down on the chair and put his hands on his forehead so it would cover his eyes.

"Well I use to be like him and trust me it never ends well for guys like him. Just look at me now." He turned to face me with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean you use to be like him?" he said in disbelieve. I told him the story of me being the best scarer at Monsters Incorporated and how it lead to my downfall. I even told him everything that happened the past few days ago and how I needed to stop Silva taking over the Monsters Incorporated. Once I finished my story Alexander was amazed and never thought I would have acted the way I need towards my friends and family even know he never met me before. "His ego will soon lead to his downfall. Just like it did to mine and now the place I use to work is under attack and I can't do a thing about it. Unless you help me escape." I said. His eyes opened wide again as he stood up with his seating position on the floor. "Help you? If I get caught I end up in prison myself. I'm sorry I would like to help you but you're on your own." I walked around my cell thinking of another idea, when I got a better idea I walked back to the cell doors. "Get Nathan to replace you now. If he's still here get him to take over you're position because I'm misbehaving or something and you can't get any paper work done." Alexander gave some thought to this before replying. It sounded like I was telling the truth and if it was true then Monsters Incorporated was in real danger. "Fine but I had no help in this at all. Got it!" He said in a somewhat threatening tone.

"Yeah I got it." I said with an evil grin. Jeez I never thought it would be that easy but still Alexander took his big pile of paperwork and walked upstairs leaving me in my jail cell alone. The office above me was hot and stuffy, it had twelve desks and no air condition, I had overheard it was broken so it made sense why it was so hot after all. He finally put his paperwork down and looked around to see Nathan and Helena talking to each other. Alexander's heart began race as he looked at the site of Helena. Like Alexander she was a furry monster both being the same colour but a lighter blue, same amount of arms and legs. You would think they were brother and sister. She wore a thin layer of red lip stick and she had made sure any fur that would poke out like a sore thumb was cut and removed unlike Alexander. Helena wasn't able to work well in the heat as The furry officer could tell, she had already remove her tie and place it on her desk alone with Randall's equipment. Her top button was undone and every monument or so she would keep adjusting her shirt collier in discomfort of the heat. She was still talking to Nathan until she saw the navy blue furry monster in the same discomfort she was in as well expect he was coping better it seems.

"Hey Alex come over here!" she waved. Nathan straight away wasn't happy with Alexander interrupting they conversation. He tried to make himself intimidating again but he still counted to walk over to her. "Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork Alexander?" It had only occurred to Alexander just now that if a monster called him by the short version of his name, there liked him but if other monsters used the longer version of his name then they didn't like him at all. "That's the thing Nate! I can't if the prisoner is making so much noise. Can't you guard him while I do the paperwork up stairs?" Helena intervened. "Give the poor monster a break Nathan. The monster sweating more than me." She turned to look at Alexander and notice the sweating patches near his arm pit region. "You know Alex you've been spreading so much time down there I've been beginning to think you're a prisoner yourself." she said while giggling at her own joke. Nathan started to talk to himself "Sometimes I wish he was so I can teach the little jerk some manners..." of course he made sure no one could hear him when he said since horrible things. "Please Nathan do something for me just for once. I let you take all the credit if I can work up here!" A big smile ran across his face. "Well now that you put it like that way I will help you... Just this once know so don't get used to it! Cause it looks like you still have no backbone." He stated as walked down the stairs. Alexander looked into the eyes of his crush he had since his first day on the job. "You look really nice today." Alexander said in a brainwashed sate. "Are you feeling ok? I smell so bad a child would die if it smelled me and my shirt has turned into a blue flannel."

"You say that's a bad thing. You smell... nice!" Believing her co-worker was suffering from the heart, Helena stood up and removed Alexander's tie and placed it on the desk. After that she quickly unbutton his shirt giving Alexander the wrong impression before he was dragged towards the door. "Hey what are you doing!?" Alexander protested as he tried to stop himself from being dragged by the strong female monster. "Getting you a glass of water and taking you to see the nurse. If you saying I smell nice well then you must be unwell or trying to make a fool out of me. Maybe both!" She opened the door and the two were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Nathan had already made his way to the holding cells. He grabbed his night strike from his belt and walked over towards me. "I heard you been causing trouble Boggs. Pump down all I beat you to a pulp!" He threaten me as he gave me an evil look with his four eyes and created a loud clang by hitting the bars of my cell with his stick. "What are you from the 1930s? You don't scare someone who use to be a scarer at Monsters Incorporated you idiot!"

"What did you just call me lizard boy!" he shouted at me. "An idiot! You are one and always will be. He began to breathe harder as his chest moved faster and faster as he couldn't contain his rage inside of him. "You have one last chance to apologize to me or... or else." I turned around and walked towards my bed and sat there waiting for him to open the door. "Wrong choice pal!" Nathan garb the keys to my cell and twisted it around. As he opened the cell door and step inside the cell I turned invisible, disappearing from view. "W… where did he go?" He asked himself. It didn't take long before the officer began to realise opening the cell door was a big mistake as the officer realised it was probably a plan to trick him into letting me out but by then it was all too late, I pushed him to the floor and began to punch him in the head over and over until he stopped moving, at one point I thought I'd killed him, but after a few checks and no sign of blood I was happy to say he was still alive. With Nathan dealt with all I had to do was hid Nathan's unconscious body, find my bag full of useful equipment and escape from the police station.

I searched all over the body to find his backup police cruiser keys which would help me get to Monsters Incorporated in a matter of minutes. Founding nothing else useful I searched the desks of the holding cells to find a box full of cable tires near a locker that could be useful to tie the monster up with. I rolled up the selves of his shirt to make it easy to tire the cable tire around his arms and to make sure he couldn't slip them off. I then did the same to his legs. I started to laugh as I thought of a cruel joke to add to cocky unconscious monster sate. Alexander had left some papers he meant to take up with him so I started to place them inside Nathan's mouth, it was about time he should have it shut so why not. OK so I was time wasting but it would mean he couldn't call for help if he couldn't speak probable let alone be heard down here. With now four balls of paper jammed inside the police officer mouth I grab some cloth and tie it around his mouth before placing him standing up inside the large locker nearby. The key was nearby so I locked it and started to make my way out of the holding cells towards the first office of the building. All I had to do now was to get my bag and get the hell out of here as fast as I can!

* * *

**See you Sunday!**


	20. Escape!

**Chapter 20: Escape!**

I camouflaged myself again and climb up the stairs. The lights where still on but no one was in the room which was a good sign. I looked around the desks only to find computers with a few piles of paper stacked up neatly next to each other but there was one desk which had been cleared. It had to be Helena's desk because it had my bag and equipment scattered across the table. So I began to slither across the floor towards Helena's desk. My nose started to pick up some kind of wet furry smell that was unbearable for me to cope with but I couldn't do anything about it, just push on and deal with it. Sadly I wasn't able to get my bag just yet as I heard two monsters making their way to the door. It opened and Alexander and if I was too guess Helena walked towards the same desk I was hiding at. "I said I was fine Helena, was there any need for me to see the nurse?" She sat down on her chair and began to pack everything back into my bag again. "Ok so it was a little bit over the top thinking you where unwell... but when does a monster compliment someone smell when they sweating buckets in the middle of the summer time unless you were trying to be rude!" Alexander walked closer towards the table to face Helena who had packed everything back inside the bag and zipped it closed.

I slowly slithered away from the desk and let them continue to talk, less chance of being caught otherwise. "I do! All right I'm not normal... If anything a little childish but then who is? I really like you and... I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date... with goofy furry me..." Helena looked back up at Alexander who was smiling nervously, waiting for the reply. "Sure! I don't see why not. It would be fun and cute too since its goofy furry Alex." She replied with a smile. "Really! You mean it you really mean it!" Alexander said with excitement as Helena started to laugh "Yes...did you think I was going to say no? Come on..." but her reply was met with nervous laughs. "Well yes! I thought you were going out with Nathan." Alexander said in relief. "Nathan? No were just good friends. He great and all but his ego gets in the way of everything he does and he doesn't treat you very well ether from what I've noticed. He was just a university crush from the Fear Tech days." Alexander started to feel a little bit embarrassed about Helena knowing the mistreatment he was receiving but happy at the same time because I was right after all that his ego had stop him having more of a relationship with Helena or his job.

"You know about that huh. It's not the first time I've been bullied and it won't be the last time, anyway just don't worry about it. I can take care of myself even if I don't look it." Helena gave Alexander a look of disappointment, what's was with male monsters being too proud to report they are being bullied or mistreated by others she thought to herself. "But you don't deserve it. If you don't report it then it well only get worse. That's why I'm going to do it for you tomorrow." I could feel Alexander heart sank as he didn't want Helena to report the bullying let alone himself. "No Helena please don't! You know nothing will come of it. Please it's not worth your time." Helena stood up and grab the hands of her friend, trying to calm him down who was jogging on the spot. "All right... I won't but you're going to have to do something about it soon otherwise I will. Now could you help me clear everything up? We don't want to be late for Nathan's party at Mega Doughnuts." Alexander relaxed and started to help clear up some of the mess the other police officers had left behind. I needed to get to my bag back, otherwise it would be hard for me to collect anymore evidence on Silva. I still didn't know if Wazowski was able to change Sullivan's mind about the party but I could only wait and see. Helena took a big stack of paper work and went into another room I waited for Alexander to come a little closer so I could talk to him. "Psst... Psst Alex you need to get her away from my bag!" I said in a quiet voice which made him jump as he wasn't expecting me to break out of jail at all. "Randall! How did you..." He said in a somewhat quiet but load voice. "Keep it down Alex! Nathan been dealt with. I just need my bag and then I can get out of here."

"What do you mean dealt with? You didn't kill him did you!?" He said in a concerned voice. "No! He's knock out and now inside a locker tied up, harmless fun. Nothing to worry about. But I need you to find a way to get her away from my bag." Alexander kept looking backwards and forwards as he was listing to me. "But how?" he asked. "I don't know just get rid of her!" I blended myself back into my surroundings again and watch the furry monster panic almost at his new task. Helena arrived back in the room with her hands holding her unity belt, enjoying Alexander blending up and down as she watch the monster pick up random boxes and placing them in some kind of storage room. He arrived back this time asking her "Can you get me something to eat at the café Helena? I don't mind clearing the rest up by myself and if you give me the keys to the evidence room I'll put that bag away for you." He said with a wink and a smile.

"Are you doing this to be nice or that you don't think female monsters can't do it on there on?" Helena asked. "No...No...No I was just trying to be helpful not sexiest..." Alexander said as he waved his arms in dismay. "Relax Alex I was only joking with ya. What would you like to eat?" she asked. "I have a razor bar please." He asked with a smile. "Coming right up tubs! If this place is tidy before I get back, you won't have to pay for It." she said as she walked towards the door and out of the room. I grabbed my bag from the desk and put it around my back while Alexander looked at his belly to see if he really did look fat or at least tubby and if he should lose a few pounds to keep in shape. "Where the exit to this place?" I asked him which brought him back to the problem at hand. "You're on the ground floor so all you have to do is head to the front of the building and you're out of here. In other words take a left past this room and head north. You know if you're going the right way or not. It's really easy trust me!" Alexander said with smile. I didn't know if any of that was helpful information or not but he done enough for me already. "I better check into the evidence room to at least prove I was there. Good luck Randall!"

"You too and thanks for everything. You've risked so much to help me get out of here so thank you..." I replied feeling a bit embarrassed as I slither away towards the door. Alexander was amazed how I able to blend in and out with my surroundings whenever I liked. "I hope we met again..." Alexander quietly said to himself. Pass the door I turned left like I was told to do. There were a few police officers around so I had to be carefully at the same time not to attract any attention to myself. I made my way past the many rooms of the building until I reach the reception desk of the building where I was first brought to. "See you later Noah!" another monster shouted. "You too!" the monster replied. This was getting trickle as there was still a large amount of police officers leaving and entering the building which would make my time harder trying to find and steal Nathan's backup car. Even so I remained hopeful that I would able to escape from the police station. My mind wondered what had happened to Rebecca know, was she safe? Did she ever turn up to my apartment last night? I guess I could call her when I'm safe away from this place but first I going to need a police car to get away from here!

I saw a tall unformed monster walking towards the exit of the building and followed him out. He saved me the trouble of opening the door myself. Outside the sun was begging to set after another long day and many monsters had already driven home from work. I could only see four police cars lined up. If any one of them weren't Nathan's then there most of been a bigger underground car park or something. I moved away from the exit and pulled out the car key I had put in the bag, it had a key ring with the number '405' written on it. Checking the cars I found the car '405' at the far end of the station. I raced towards it and inserted the car key into the car door. It click and opened, I sat on the car seat and closed the door. It was like being in every other car except the dashboard was covered by a massive police computer with a keyboard that was ready to be used. There was a police camera in front of the wind shield that recorded what happened during let say a police chase with another vehicle.

There was a radio I could use which might come in handy, located next to the computer. Splitting the driver and the passengers was a steel mesh cage to protect the police officers driving the car with a criminal behind their backs. I slotted the key into the ignition and everything lit up, the dials on the car, the computer as the car rumble to life. A picture of the cocky unformed monster Nathan appeared on the screen along with a map of the city. Red dots showed crime in progress and other information as well. I slowly drove the car away from the police station without anyone seeing me or so I think. I park up alone another street a few block away from the station and started to type into the computer. 'Rebecca Scales' I type in to the police date base. I was trying to find a record of the mugging I hope Rebecca reported to the police and indeed she did because I had found the report! Two monsters appeared, it was the two muggers who try to mug Rebecca. I scrolled down for more information and found Rebecca's phone number. I grabbed the car phone and began to type in the numbers of Rebecca phone number and waited for the phone to be picked up. Beep Beep...Beep Beep...Beep…Beep. "Hey this is Rebecca please leave a message after the beep." I put the phone down with much disappointment. Did something happen to her? I began to type in Mike Wazowski name to try and get his phone number.

Nothing came up. I had no choice but to find out myself what was going on at Monsters Incorporated and see for myself. I wondered know all those dreams I had the past couple of days and seeing Nathan the way he was is a sign. It showed me how I was and how I treated people in the past and it was disgusting. Let's hope I could apologize to everyone I did wrong at the end of this whole mess, first starting with Fungus, my brother and then Rex. There must been over a one hundred monsters I would have to apologize too as I began to laugh to myself. In a way Alexander reminded me of Fungus, how he was always pinking about the smallest of things, how he was kind of sacred around some of his co-workers but he was also a little bit better at being social with other monsters. I touched the black box and the police siren lights lit the disappearing daytime sky around the car. The car quickly moved away and I began to make my way to Monsters Incorporated. The cars in the street moved away from my car's path. I must admit I enjoyed the power on the road that a police officer's gets every day. Thanks to those lights on the car I'm going to make it to the factory in no time I thought to myself. I hoped Wazowski did his part of the job by persuading Sullivan not to stage the party tonight and start helping me take down Silva for good! Guessing I would find out soon enough.

* * *

**See you again on Friday!**


	21. The Big Event

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late upload. Collage work keeps stopping me uploading on time again.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Big Event**

I had just got off the main highway that connected to the main parts of the city and was now in the industrial district of Monstropolis. The big square building that was Monsters Incorporated could be seen miles away lit up in the darkness of the night. It would only take four miles or so before I would arrive at the factory. I tried to phone Rebecca again but it was still redirecting me to her voice mail. My nervousness started again. What happened to her? Maybe I was over reacting, maybe she saw the news and found out about my arrest and thought it would be better to stay at home and not answer the phone or she went out of town. "Three miles till you have reached you're destination!" said the GPS. I never felt this worried in my whole life ever, guess there a first for everything.

Soon the GPS began to count down all the miles towards the factory. I turned off the police sirens and slowed down and resumed back to normal civilian driving speed. The worst thing I could do is to come in loud with the police car expecting a thank you from trying to save the company from a mad security owner. I still didn't know if I could trust Wazowski or not. He seemed he wanted to help me out but I was still unsure, for all I know it could all just be a trap set just for me instead of anyone else.

I finally arrived at the security gate of the car park to Monsters Incorporated. Worried I would have to identify myself I sounded the horn from my car and to my amazement the gates opened. I drove past and made my way through the car park. Things wasn't looking good, the car park was pack full of cars and I could see many monsters making their way into the factory which had its entrance decorated. From the looks of things Wazowski had failed to convince Sullivan to delay the party or at least change the security. So what do I do now? I parked the car in an empty space knowing I had to think what I should do next. If the party was still going to happen there was a chance Silva would get someone else to sabotage Sullivan's computer. That's if he knew what had happened to me which I guess he would know of my capture thanks to his police scanner he has in the office. If that was the case maybe I should just let them sabotage the computer so I could recorded it while they were doing it. I grabbed my bag and rummage through the bag it to find the black box that contained the last microphone and the recording device. "Only one left, I better make it count." I said to myself.

I put the box back into the bag, turned the key around from the injection and placed the key behind the sun visor. I wasn't going to lock the car just in case things didn't go down well and if I needed a quick getaway then all I had to do is open the door, grab the key from its hiding place and get out of the car park. Putting the bag around my back I got out of the car and closed the door. "All right get in, place the microphone in Sullivan's office and get out. How hard can this be?" I said to myself. Slithering towards the building I could hear more monsters near the entrance, it would be stupid to try to get into the building from the front so it would better to enter from the back of the building to avoid anyone spotting me.

* * *

**Meanwhile Inside the Factory**

Sullivan had been nervous about the party for some time as he sat in his office which use to belong to Waternoose. Wazowski was no help at all, he kept going on about Silva security trying to take over the company and Randall turning a new leaf which caused Sullivan to worry more and more if this was a good idea or not. "Don't make me laugh Wazowski" he would always say or "Are you really going to believe what he says?" But as much as he tried to laugh it off he started to wonder if it was true. But there's no point in worrying about it now, the show must go on he thought to himself. Then came a loud knock on the door "Come in!" Sullivan said. Jerry's head pop though the door. "It's time for you to present you're speech Sully! Are you ready?" Sullivan grabbed some papers before replying. "Yep! Let's get this party started!" Jerry smiled before his head disappeared and the door closed.

Sullivan stood up from his chair and checked that he had all his speech cards ready before opening the door and making his way to the laugh floor D which just for tonight was where everyone invited to the party would be. They even built a stage for Sullivan to do his speech and for bands and DJ's to perform on. Sullivan could start to hear the noise of monsters talking to each other as there waited for the party to begin. Sullivan found Jerry waiting for him. "OK you're going to come up and do you're speech after I've introduced you. You nervous?" Sullivan began to stretch the back of his head. "A little bit." the blue monster replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it you'll do fine. Just forget that every news crew in the city are here." he joked. "Well thank you for making me feel so much better." Sullivan said sarcastically. Jerry went through a door and walked onto the stage. "Welcome everyone to the new rebranded and refurbished Monsters Incorporated! It's great to have you here. Before we get the party started we thought you would like to hear a few words from our new CEO James P Sullivan!"

Everyone started to clap and cheer as Sullivan walked onto the stage in front of the crowd. Guests started to shout out. "Way a go Sully!" and "You can do it!" as he finally made it to the microphone. "I would just like to thank everyone for working hard here in the factory who have been changing the company for the better. I would also like to thank Mr Ethan Silva and his guards for being our security tonight because you guys are giving our security team they own a well-deserved break for once." Everyone clapped as the black uniformed Mr Silva rose his glass in the air as he sat down next to his unformed body guards with a smile on his face. "Now let's get this party started!" Sullivan shouted as music began to play and everyone started to dance and have fun. Sullivan walked away from the microphone and started heading towards his best friend Mike. "You OK?" he asked. "I still not sure about this Sully." Sullivan signed feeling all the energy he had gotten from the crowed all gone as his best friend still didn't want the party to happen, he was being a killjoy.

"Look we can't cancel it now. Just try to enjoy yourself. Please Mike!" Sullivan begged. "All right I might as well." the green monster said as he gave up trying to cancel the party. "Sullivan the news crew want to talk to you!" Jerry said as a reporter with another monster holding the camera walked over towards them. "Better get this over and done with then. You go and have fun Jerry you've done enough for tonight." Sullivan said with a smile as he pat Jerry on his back. As Sullivan talked to the reporter Silva was talking to Jeff Goldman on his right. "Is everyone ready?" Silva asked as played with his glass of wine he brought with himself for tonight. "Not yet. We haven't got the back entrance guarded yet but once we have it we can began." Jeff replied as he watched Sullivan talk with the media. "Good!" Silva said and began to drink from his glass.

* * *

I got to the back of the building to see an air vent that was reachable for me to climb in. Using all my strength I ripped the air vent bars away and climb into the vent itself. I then attracted it back even know it was bent out of shape. Slithering again this time in a small space I made progress though the factory, too bad I had no idea where I was going. The air vent system in the factory was a maze and I had no idea where I should start. Lucky I found another vent and looked through it. From what I could tell from the darkness it was the simulation room where scares would use it to practice or too audition new scarers for the company.

I carefully added some force to the air vent bars until it gave way, when it did I failed to catch it in time and it fell to ground. "Hey did you hear that?" A monster I could hear faraway said. "It's probable just some scared rats." said another voice. "I still think we should check it out, the sound came from this room I think." The door opened as I crawled down from the ventilation shaft. "You're wasting your time. Silva wants us to guard that back of the building. Every time you hear something it appears to be nothing!" I was behind the desk now and got a view of the talking monsters. Two of them where wearing uniform, black shirt with body armour, black paints with a black unity belt that had a night stick, touch and a radio around there wrist.

There physical appearance where totally different from one another. The one holding the touch had two arms, two legs and two eyes with spike like hair. He was a dark yellow from what I could see from the light. The other monster had four legs, four arms and four eyes and was the colour red. "If we going to search around this place I'm going to find the lights!" said the four legged monster. "Fine I'm just going take a look around! This place looks interesting." he shouted. I didn't want to waste time with them so I sneak past them without them noticing me, it was so dark I didn't even need to turn myself invisible. "Ahh I was right all along. The rats made the air vent fall down! Every single time it's the rats!" The monster shouted back. "Hey I'm only doing my job!" Now both of them starting to argue. "Unless you're pest control then you're doing a great job... Oh wait you're not!" The four legged monster shouted across the room. "All right I get you're point... Jezzz!" I finally reached the door and slowly opened it. Away from anyone's eyesight I made my move. Now it was time to reach Sullivan's office and do the good deed.

"Oh Googley-woogley, Sulley-wlley this party is great!" Celia said enjoying herself. "Well I'm glad you enjoying it. It took a lot of time to prepare it as Mike should know." Sullivan made clear. "Oh come on I've stop talking about it! You should too." Wazowski said. "I guess you're right. You did help out after all." Sullivan said with a smile on his face, knowing he was being a bit mean towards his best friend. "I'm going to the big boy's room. I see you soon my love!" Wazowski started to make sounds with his lips and then began to blow air kiss to Celia as he walked away, Celia did the same. Wazowski went past the intimidating security guards near the exit of the scare floor and walked along many hallways towards the toilets. Halfway there he heard a wired noise that was coming from a wall. The green monster slowly walked towards the wall that was creating the sound he put his face closer and closer until the sound stopped.

I appeared from the wall which made Wazowski jump as I shouted. "**Wazowski!**" from the top of my lungs. I pushed the eye balled monster to the wall on the other side in anger. "I give you one simple job for you to do. One simple job and you can't pull it off! Why has the party not been cancel?" I shouted why garbing his hands and his body. "I was err busy last night..." the monster said as he struggled to find the right words to use. "Busy? **Busy!** Busy doing what?" I asked in a deep angry mood. "Umm talking to Celia on the phone." Wazowski said embarrassed with himself. "You're telling me that I rotted in jail so you could just talk to Celia. You were meant to do your job you... idiot!"

* * *

**Looks like Wazowski dropped the ball again.**


	22. Explaining What Happened

**Chapter 22: Explaining What Happened**

* * *

**The Night of Randall's Arrest - Sullivan's Apartment**

"Mr Wazowski on behalf of our company we would like to apologize for what happened today. I myself will make sure this well never happen again. I hope you can forgive us!" said one of body guards who failed to protect the green eyeball who wasn't mad and didn't even care as he sat on his small green chair back home in the apartment. "Look it's nothing to worry about. Just let me tell Sullivan what happened today when he gets back home." Wazowski explained. "Of course, is there anything I can do to help you?" Wazowski waved his hand up and down "No you can go now and I said you can call me Mike remember."

"Of course Mr Wazowski erh... Mike..."

The guards left him alone as Wazowski closed the door. He would have to wait for an hour or so before Sullivan would return home. To past the time he thought Celia wouldn't mind a quick phone call. She would still be working in the factory overtime and it wouldn't be far if she didn't have a break, well that's what he thought anyway. He pick up the phone and dial the number of the company. It didn't take long for the other end to answer the call. "Monsters Incorporated, how can we help you?" Said the sound of sweet Celia on the phone. "Hey you!" The green monster said as he started to rap his fingers around the coil of the telephone. "Googley Bear! I've missed you! Are you OK? I heard what happened today." Came the reply from Celia. "Don't worry Schmoopsie-poo I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know I was OK and that you didn't need to worry about me." Wazowski replied. "Oh you brave thing! Sullivan doesn't know yet, do you want me to tell him what happened?" She asked in a somewhat concerned voice. "No! No don't do that. I'll be the one too tell Sullivan when he gets home. Unless he watches any TV before then, otherwise he'll find out what happened to me if it has been reported in the news already."

"OK I won't. But... Can I ask why?" she asked in a worried voice. "It was Randall but he wasn't trying to harm me but warn me again just like he did in the apartment a few nights ago. I've got to stop Sullivan from carrying on with the party!" Wazowski explained. "I don't think that's going to happen... Oh Sullivan just walked past, he'll be on his way home. I'll see you soon my Googley Bear!" Celia said with much happiness in her voice. "I see you soon too Schmoopsie-poo!" There was a silence as Wazowski expected the phone to go silent but it didn't. "Are you going to hang up?" Wazowski asked. "No, you're going to hang up." she said. "No you hang up." This went on for about ten minutes before Wazowski finally put the phone down. Twenty minutes later Sullivan opened the door to see his friend sitting on his green chair watching TV. "Hey big guy how was work today?" Wazowski asked. "Very tiring. How comes you weren't at work today Mike? Sullivan said as he took off his yellow tie around his neck. "Errh that was what I wanted to talk about..." Wazowski said feeling a bit uneasy being up the topic of me around Sullivan. "What? Did something happen?" Sullivan said down on his chair putting his tie on the table. "I got into the car with the security you arranged today and we made our way towards Monsters Incorporated. I thought I go grab something to eat in a shop nearby, got back inside the car but Randall was already inside the car as well, it seems he was waiting for me as well..." Mike looked down at the floor so he didn't have to make eye contact with Sullivan.

"Randall! How did he get into the car?" Sullivan shouted in shock and anger at the same time. "I don't know but he kind of kidnapped me from my bodyguards and we kind of had a chat..." Wazowski said feeling uneasy about the whole thing. "A chat!?" Sullivan said in an angry shocked voice. "Yeah. He was asked by his employer to deal with me, to kill me. But he didn't because he wants to help us." Sullivan laughed at his best friend like this was a new joked that Wazowski would use for the laugh factory. "I don't believe him and nether should you Mike!" Wazowski still continued to protest the subject. "But why would he keep trying to warn us if it wasn't true?" Wazowski complained. "It's because he persistent Mike and he always has been! He'll do anything to get his own way and you know it. Randall can't be trusted no matter what!"

"But Sullivan we can't go with this party if one of us has doubts. What if something happens? What if Randall was right all along?" Sullivan didn't answer the question. He walked over to the kitchen and made himself a drink before sitting back down again. "After you spoke to him what happened next?" Sullivan asked. "He let me go, after that he was being chased by the police. I heard in the end he was captured and is now in jail." the green monster explained. "Good! I'm sure he can now explain to the police what he knows and if they believe him, they investigate the matter but for now the party still going to happen whenever you like it or not." Sullivan made clear. "Can't you at least change the security?" Wazowski pleaded. "No it's too late now and that's final." Sullivan walked over to his bedroom and slammed the door in anger. "Well Randall I tried." Mike Wazowski said to himself.

* * *

"You didn't try hard enough!" I screamed as I heard the story of how Wazowski failed to convince Sullivan to cancel the party. "Randall I tried my best! There was nothing more I could do and..." But before he could finish I cut him off by shouting loader "Do you know how much I've tried to help the two of you? Just so you could do nothing!?" This has been very difficult for me to carry out so you could at least..." but now I was being interrupted as someone else joined in the conversation. "RR...Randall?" said a worried voice, a voice I could recognised. I turned to my left where I heard the voice of the little pill shape monster that was Fungus. "What are you doing to Mike sir?" Feeling a little bit embarrassed I let go off Wazowski and started to explain "It's nothing we were having a chat! That's all." Mike wasn't happy with my reply "A little chat!? You grab my arm so hard you could have rip it off!"

"Well maybe I will if you don't shut up!" I shouted back. "Well yy...you two stop fighting!" Fungus shouted at the both of us. "Everyone going to know you're here!" Fungus made clear to the both of us. "Wait did he know you were here before anyone else?" Wazowski asked.

I replied no but Fungus said yes destroying his cover. "Fungus! What are doing? You're going to get yourself into trouble!" I said with a threatening voice. "You don't have to defend me Randall. I chose to help you and I won't lie about it ether, not to Mike or to the police or even in court." I was speechless by Fungus reply and really couldn't thank him enough but there was no time. I had to make it too Sullivan's office. "Thank you Fungus. Now where's Sullivan now?" I asked. "He down at laugh floor D where everyone else is. Why?" Fungus replied. "I need to get to Sullivan's office and plaint a microphone nearby to get some evidence. They're going to change his computer hard drive tonight and if I can record them doing it then Sullivan won't get arrested." I explained.

"But a microphone will only pick up sound, what good is that for?" Wazowski pointed out. "If I'm lucky you might be able to hear them. It's better than nothing believe me. You two better get back to the party otherwise someone going to notice sooner or later." They both agreed, Wazowski walked towards the toilets but Fungus didn't move at all. "Shouldn't you be going somewhere?" I asked. "I just wanted to wish you good luck again, let's hope you only go back to jail when the jobs done." The little monster said with a smile. "Thanks. Since you're here I want to say sorry for not apologizing to you ever for my actions and what I've ever said to you." Fungus began to turn red with embarrassment, he wasn't excepting this to come out of my mouth. "I don't know what to say." Fungus said in a quiet voice. "Anyway I've got to go. Hopefully it won't be the last time we see each other. Ah buddy?" I said with too enthusiasm much. "Sure..." he replied with a grin on his face. I disappeared and made my way to Sullivan's office thinking about the time I talked to Fungus for the first time after my outburst.

* * *

**Two Years Ago - The Locker Room**

It was Fungus first day back at work. He spent his ten weeks in a miserable state watching the shopping channel while eating microwave dinners on his sofa board and alone, he wasn't anyone else's partner so without me he couldn't work. The only reason he came in for only one day was for a party the company where throwing for Gladys who was retiring from her job as the key master and administrator for scare floor F, hence the reason why Roz took over her job for two years but you all know that was just a ploy allowing her to spy on Mr Waternoose actives. Back to the subject at hand I really did hurt his feeling but yet he didn't want to work with anyone else even if he could. For a start this was the first time I had ever gone into some kind rage at anyone ever so surly it wouldn't happen again right? Well that's what Fungus thought anyway, Fungus and myself did go way back to eight years ago as being the top employers of Monsters Incorporated so why would only a small thing get in the way of a good friendship? Fungus closed the door of his locker and waited for me. He then began to wonder if he could really work with me again. What if he acted like that all the time? Would he have to work with someone else?

Fungus tried to ignore these unhelpful thoughts and hope for the best that was all he could do. Jerry entered the locker room. Surprised he was still waiting for his scare partner the red monster thought he have a chat with Fungus. "Hey you still waiting for Randall?" Jerry asked. "Yeah. It's not like him to run late. Where could he be?" Came Fungus reply as he looked at the floor. "Well he has been acting kind of strangle lately. Look why don't you go to the cafeteria and I stay he to wait for Randall. Work doesn't start in ten minutes time so go grab something to eat while you still can." Jerry said in a kind voice. "Are you sure?" the little monster said as he looked at tall monster with his headphones on. "Go on! I don't mind waiting. Beside you look like you hadn't had any food down you in a long time. Have you lost weight?" Jerry asked. "No… No... I've been eating, just didn't have time to eat this morning you see." Fungus said as he made his way out of the locker room. "Ok but just take care of yourself." But the little monster was already gone.

Fungus made his way to the cafeteria, when he arrived it was almost empty with only three monsters eating sandwiches. Fungus walked up to the counter and asked for a sandwich and a drink before he sat himself down on a chair and began to eat. The sandwich was tasty and the drink was just right. All in all he really enjoy his meal and was now drinking his drink that was almost finished. "Hey Fungus..." said a voice behind him, it sounded rough and worn out. Fungus turned around to see me with my bloodshot eyes from the lack of sleep and my bent back as I was lurching my head forward as if I was a caramel with an invisible child on my back riding him to some nearby beach. "Randall! What happened to you? You look like hell sir." Fungus said. I yawned holding one of his hands to his face. "Yeah well I've been busy. The thing is I need your help." Fungus looked at me confused. "Help? Help you with what?" the red monster asked. "Come with me and I'll show you. I can't tell you what it is around here otherwise other monsters might hear us!" I whispered.

I randomly walked off with Fungus followed behind him. Many thoughts raced around his head as he started to worry about my metal sate. We both walked through the many hallways of Monsters Incorporated until there arrived at and room called D250. I grab my key and placed it in keyhole. "I've been designing and making this machine back in my apartment until I needed a place that was bigger than my apartment." I explained with a part of me shaking in the process, I was worried if Fungus would say no and I would be all alone to build the machine. "Does Waternoose know anything about this?" Fungus asked. "Of course he does. How do you think I got this key and the room? He still needs to get me a bigger one know with secret passage being built, otherwise moving this thing around is going to be difficult." I opened the door and turned on the lights. There was a blue cover over some kind of object, I remove the cover and what laid on the floor appeared. Fifteen scare canisters where standing up right, on top was a cable of some kind attached to them but there didn't link onto everything... yet. On the floor next to the canisters was a long solid object on the floor that Fungus didn't understand what it was.

"This machine will revolutionize the scaring industry! The Scream Extorter!" I said in a cool sounding voice. Fungus jaw dropped, he could already guess what the machine was going to do. "Once this is up and running the energy crisis would be over!" I said with much excitement. "And everyone going to lose their jobs! Randall this can't...shouldn't be made. It's not fair on hard working scarers!" Fungus stated. "Yeah so that stupid Sullivan and his partner will no longer have a job!" I said as he began to chuck to himself. "That's not fair Randall and you know that!" Fungus shouted. "What the hell are you going to do about it huh? Nothing! What you **are** going to do is help me build it! If you do I'll make sure you get the recognition for helping me build it and you have a secure job here at the company unlike everyone else." I said acidly. "Fine... I'll do it. But this can only end in tears Randall!" From what Fungus had just realised from the whole conversation we just had, I had changed for the worse and there was nothing he could do about it but just hope this was some kind of thing I would soon get bored off. But as we all know, I didn't.

* * *

**See you next Friday!**


	23. Sanderson's Bonding Moment

**Chapter 23: Sanderson's Bonding Moment**

* * *

Meanwhile on Laugh Floor D the party was kicking off. A band was getting ready to play on the main stage while Sullivan was now sitting down waiting for Mike to come back from the toilets. This was all happening while Silva was talking to Jeff about the plans that Sullivan had no idea of. "Everything now in place. What is the team's next move?" Jeff asked in a low voice. "Tell them to bring in the package and place it in one of the rooms in the factory's hallways. If anyone goes into one of the rooms, deal with them. Now I think it's time you head up to Sullivan's office. Here's the bag with the hard drive." Silva past a bag to the purple unformed monster. "I guess you've given up on Boggs then." Jeff said while looking at the bag, Silva face crumpled at Jeff's remark. "Boggs got himself caught by the police." he said with hatred. "You gave him impossible task! I'm surprised he was even able to steal the car Wazowski was held in the first place."

"You don't think I knew that? Why did you think I was paying him in millions for?" The turquoise monster sighed. "Just radio in the team in and then get the job done. Remember Jeff, if you fail you'll end up just like Boggs!" Silva said harshly. Jeff gave his boss an evil look before grabbing his radio from his belt and started talking to his other team members. When he felt the time was right, Jeff left the laugh floor avoiding any kind of suspicion from anyone.

The band had begun to play music that was in the disco genre. George Sanderson was drinking his orange juice as he was talking to his friend and partner Charlie Proctor. The two of them where talking about the lead singer of the band that was playing music on the stage. "Isn't that monster an ex-scarer at Monsters Inc?" Charlie asked. "Errh yeah he does look familiar. What happened to him by the way?" George said as he finished off his drink. "Well if it is the same monster I had heard of then it was he who was fired because he took CD's from child's bedrooms for unknown reasons. Since we all thought human objects where toxic the CDA continent him but the CDA never found the CD's or whatever he brought into this world. I don't know how he didn't get banished at the time, I guess he was just lucky." George sorted when he heard the reply "More lucky then me that's for sure." George walked away from his friend, sadden how the band member got away with so much where he himself got a tough punishment for having a sock on the back of his body. "Hey where you going?" Proctor asked. "I'm just... going to the toilet. I'll be back soon." George said in a depressing voice. "Oh OK I'll be right here waiting for you." George wave his hand up in the air before leaving the floor. The band now was almost to the end of the first song of the night. "Get down get down get down tonight baby. Oh Oww Oww Oww!" George could hear that part of the song over and over before hearing cheering of the crowed as they everyone found them entertaining.

He was halfway through the hallway leading up to the toilets before seeing four uniformed monsters carrying a black body bag though another hallway in front of him. George eyes open wide in curiosity, as the four monsters past though to another hallway George tip toe his way to the end of the hallway and looked where the monsters where taking the bag. The four monsters entered the room named A113 which was just a storage room. After seeing the four monsters complain that none of them had the key for the room they all left the area. "I guess I could take a quick look around before they lock the door." George said to himself. Yet again the brown furry monster tip toe towards the blue door without making a sound. He twisted the door knob and the door opened. He did his signature dance all over the place in excitement until Sanderson notice the black bag move. George rub his eyes and witness the bag moving again, this time it didn't stop. He didn't know how long he was staring at the moving bag but it was probably a good minute. So he moved closer and bent down to touch the bag. The bag stop moving as George began to pull the pull the zip, first a dark turquoise antennae appeared and then her dark blue eyes met Sanderson own eyes, she kind of look a lot like me in some aspects, hell at one point he thought the monster was me. "Mmmft!" she murmured. George look down at her mouth to see she was gagged. "It's OK I'm not going to hurt you... see!" He removed the gag and could see her green tough and razor shape teeth. "Please help me!" she screamed. "All right all right! But you've got to keep it down otherwise they'll hear you and then where both in danger!" George whispered as he unzip the bag fully. He saw the ropes around her hands and legs, feeling embarrassed George turned red. It felt wrong looking upon a female monster without her permission especially when they in distress. "What are you doing? Untie me now! She said, "Sorry I don't know how to, let me try to find something to cut you lose. In the meantime stay claim. What's your name?" George said began to look around the room trying to find something to untie her.

"There has to be something here. There has to be!" he thought to himself. "It's Rebecca, Rebecca Scales!" she said in a less sacred voice. "Hi Becky, my name is George Sanderson. I have you out of that bag in no time. Just got to find that knife that was always in here. Where is it?" George said opening metal cabinets stick to the wall that only contain pointless items that wouldn't help Rebecca in anyway. "Thanks George but can you call me Becca or Rebecca, I never like Becky. Where am I by the way?" she said as she pulled herself up with much difficulty. "Oh I'm sorry. You're at Monsters Incorporated where I work. I saw the security bring you in so I followed and then I found you. I never trusted the security around here anyway. Ahh I found it!" George held the knife in air and began to dance again. "Umm Mmm. Do you mind you dance after you've untied me?" Rebecca hissed. George yet again stop dancing "Oh sorry!" He bent down and went behind Rebecca but stop as a cold voice sounded across the room. "Stop right there!" George looked up to see a purple monster in Silva security uniform with fur on his head but none over his body, it was Jeff Goldman. "Throw the weapon down. She's not worth your life." The brown monster stood up and throw the knife on the floor. "Why are you doing this?" George asked as his heart stared to race. "It's best that you don't know." Jeff replied. "They kidnapped me so I or Randall won't tell the police that Silva trying to take over the company!" Rebecca was full of rage. No way was she going to let them get away with this, even if she was kidnapped. "Oh you really shouldn't have said that." Jeff replied with much disappoint. "Did she mean Monsters Incorporated? And did you mean Randall Boggs?" George asked in shock.

"I haven't got time for this!" Jeff press a button on his radio located to his chest. "I need some assist in room A113 with the package. I caught one of Monsters Incorporated employees trying to unpack it. I need some help straight away." A few seconds later a reply came from the radio. "Where sending some help for you Jeff. Make sure none of them escape! Over and out..." Came the reply from the radio which everyone in the room heard. Out of fear of what would happen to him if he did nothing George move closer to Jeff hoping to disarm him. "Stay where you are. I don't want to hurt you!" Jeff said with intimidation. "I'm not scared of you. You can't intimidated me!" George shouted as Rebecca watched the brown furry monster stand up for himself. Jeff grab his night stick that hang around his waist and pointed it towards George. "This is you're last warning. Pipe down or you be sorry!" But George didn't listen, he counted to walk towards the purple monster.

Though Rebecca eyes it happened so fast, first George walked towards Jeff and try to grab his night stick but he was too slow. Instead it made contact with his right cheek and the brown monster fell to the ground knock out cold with his tough sticking out from his teeth. "You didn't have to do that!" Rebecca shouted out load. "He didn't give me a choice. All he had to do was stay where he was until this whole thing was over!" Jeff bent down to check if George was still alive by checking his pulse. Much to Jeff's relief the brown monster was still alive. 'Of course he alive! I only hit him on his jaw!' he thought quietly to himself. "He's fine." Jeff confirmed. "How can you live with yourself? You're the lowest of the low!" Rebecca shouted. "I think it's time you get back in the bag!" Jeff said evilly as he took Rebecca's insult badly. "No! Don't you even go near me!" she shouted from the top of her lungs. Rebecca began to struggle violently but it was no use. Jeff garb the gag and place it around her mouth and then he force Rebecca back into the black bag. Four monsters arrived at the door looking awkwardly at the brown monster on the floor and Jeff a little bit too close to the package. "What took you so long!?" Jeff shouted at the four. "I meant to be at Sullivan's office right now." Jeff rushed towards the door and past the four monsters "Hey what are we going to do with him?" Said one of the monsters as there looked at the brown unconscious monster on the floor. "Just make sure he doesn't leave the room. Oh and get him an ice pack."

"Why?" one of them asked. "You'll see why in a minute." and after that Jeff was gone and made his way to Sullivan's office.

* * *

One hour had past but the party was still going strong and it would hopefully stay like that till midnight. That was Sullivan's plan at least but anything could happen or go wrong and since he was the host there was a lot of pressure on him. "What's taking Mike so long?" Sullivan would say to himself. At of all the times he needed his best friend to be at his side this was the time he needed Mike. "Hey Sullivan have you see George anywhere? He took off and he hasn't come back yet." Charlie asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Sorry Charlie I haven't seen him anywhere. In fact I'm waiting for Mike to get back from the toilets and that was ten minutes ago." He explained. "Oh. Well I'm kind of worried about him that's all." Charlie said with much sadness in his voice. "Well I'm sure he'll come back soon." All of a sudden Mike rushed back to the laugh floor hoping Sullivan would be too busy talking to reporters or to the special guests who were invited to the party and not notice how long he it had taken for him to go back and from the toilets. After the talk with me he had raced to the toilets as he originally planned but the pit stop would take longer than excepted. As Mike arrived back to the party looking for his friend, the monument he saw Sullivan he was looking at him he knew he was cross. "Hey big guy! Sorry I took so long but I had a little problem with my dinner I had tonight if you know what I mean." He made clear with a wink with his large eye. Sullivan crossed his arms before saying "I told you not take eat so much tonight and yet you did. Next time take my advice all right?"

"Fine! What can I say I love your cooking? Come on let's get back to the party all right?" Sullivan rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Fine but have you see George anywhere?" he asked. "No. Why do you ask?" Wazowski replied. "Charlie been looking for him. He just took up and left for some reason. Anyway it's probably nothing but I thought I'd ask." Another song was about to be played by the band on stage. Mike was relieved by this since it would change the conversation for a while. "Oh after this song I going back to my office. I left something imported there." Shock appeared on the green monster face, _'What if Randall was still there!'_ He thought to himself, surly I would be done by now.


	24. A Rude Awakening

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Just thought I'd tell you all I might miss next week's upload times for chapter twenty five and twenty six. Hopefully this won't happen but if it does they'll be upload as soon as I get the chance too. Still here's hoping that doesn't happen. Enjoy the chapter and thank you ever so much for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Rude Awakening**

Nathan eyes open slowly hoping to find himself in his own comfortable bed, hoping to open his birthday presents like he was a kid again even know he is soon to be twenty-two years old. Sadly his whole world he knew was black apart from three rays of light that shined past the holes of the locker's darkness he was now trapped in. As he began to wake up the more he noticed a few things. One he felt restricted from his hands and legs and he couldn't understand why he was in a locker, for now he still couldn't remember the fight he had gotten into and how he lost against me. He also wondered why his mouth felt full like he ate a box full of doughnuts all at once and didn't sallow any one of them or even chew on any of it. He tried to sallow but the feeling remained as the objects where too big to swallow. Worst of all it the feeling was becoming unbearable to deal with. Saliva slowly began to build up in his mouth which started to make him feel sick. He couldn't spit it out since he realised something was covering his mouth. After realising this it didn't take long for him to know that he had been placed inside a locker, tied up and gagged with something inside his mouth, for him this was the worst type of situation to be in.

When everyone saw Nathan they thought he was a fearless police officer who was a little too cocky for his own good but overall no one thought he was scared of anything, a part from disappointing his dad. But to be truthful he had a fear that no one knew about, Claustrophobia. He never told anyone about it and never will if he could escape from the hellish fate I had put him in. But even if he did break free or if someone did find him how could he explain how I the great Randall Boggs escaped from my cell? If he told the truth then he would be a laughing stock in front of the whole police department and his feather would be ashamed of him for getting into such a rage which lead to him opening my cell door and pretty much letting me escape.

His heart raced in panic as he started to struggle in a small space he was confined to. _'I have to get out of here! I can't stand small spaces. I need to get out of here!'_ he thought to himself in a panic. But his struggles with the cable ties but all he had archived was built up a sweat. Maybe someone was in the room like Alexander! He tried to shout out loud for help but it ended in him chocking on the wet paper still dislodged in his mouth stopping himself from making a sound. Even if he could scream that would have been pointless since everyone was mostly upstairs working or at Mega Doughnuts taking the night off for the birthday party where he was meant to be at. After the party he could go home and have the day off tomorrow but instead he was trapped in a locker, sacred, alone and finding it hard to cope with the building stress_. 'I would not have been down here if it wasn't for that... stupid... furball idiot! This is all Alexander and Helena's fault. I don't deserve this! He should be in here tied up… Not me!'_

"Mfft! Mmmfft!" he tried to shout out again but he only ended up chocking instead. 'It's no good. I'm trapped!' he cried in his thoughts. Tears started ran down his face from his four eyes as he started to make sobbing sounds inside the locker. He now understood what Alexander went through when he did the very same thing to him expect not in a locker but in a sleeping bag on a very hot summers day. _'Is this how he felt? The pain, the suffering? I... I've been a real jerk to him. If I get out in one piece tonight... I'll apologize to him for what I've done.'_ He thought to himself as he tried to make himself comfortable as much as possible, he was going to have to wait for a very long time before anyone checked the cells again. _'I'm sorry Alex. I should have treated you better. I always treated you like a low life thug but it was me who was the low life. But that's all going to change soon... Just you wait and see...'_ he closed his four eyes and tried to sleep the feeling of being trapped off like his fear was like a computer that could just turn off fear at any time he wanted too, but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

By now every police officer who worked in the morning to afternoon hours was at Mega Doughnuts as they waited for their friend and co-worker. One hour and twenty minutes had past and everyone was confused why he wasn't at his own birthday party. Everyone began to worry a part from one monster out of the group, would you like to guess who it is? "I'm sure... he's fine! Nothing... to worry about alright. He can take care of himself." Alexander said as he was staffing his face with chocolate doughnuts. His furry hands was covered in chocolate along with his face. "It doesn't make any sense. He been looking forward to tonight for ages and he just doesn't show up." North said with his fingers touching his chin. "Alex you where the last to see Nathan weren't you?" The blue furry monster replied but no one understood what he said since he was chewing three doughnuts in his mouth and holding one doughnut in his hand that was going to have the same fate as the other three. "Yes he was the last to see him. In fact I was there too. Alexander asked if he could take over guarding Randall Boggs since he wanted to get the paper work done in a quiet place, Nathan agreed and that was the last we saw him. I thought by the time we got here the night crew would take over and Nathan would be here by now." Helena said as he look disappointed at Alexander's behaviour. "Who Raymond King? I sewer he like a vampire! He only works down in the holding cells and goes out only at night and when it's day time he just sleeps till its night time again!" A monster from the group commented on. "Has anyone noticed that he has some kind of lisp as well? He should see someone about that." Another monster in the group said. "I have you know Raymond is not a vampire. He suffers from dream anxiety disorder so he works nights so he can sleep in the day when he never has any trouble sleeping and just because you don't like his lisp doesn't mean he has to change it!" Helena said acidly towards the two. "Hey I didn't mean it like that." One of the monsters apologised.

"Mmmm these doughnuts are delicious! Helena would you be a dear and get me some more? I'm going to try the sprinkled doughnuts this time." The furry monster said as he moved his fingers in sync with each other. "Get them yourself Alex! We were all meant to eat when Nathan got here." North complained as he was amazed how Alexander was acting, rude and eating like a pig. "Well he's not here now is he? Anyway I was just hungry. I've had a busy and lonely day you know down at the holding cells." Alexander said licking his figures which were covered in melted chocolate. "You had that chocolate bar I paid for and gave too you!" Helena said getting angry at Alexander. "That was just a chocolate bar honey and I cleared the room out for you and took the evidence to the evidence room which pays for the bar itself!" Alexander was now getting chocolate all over his uniform by now. "Calm down you too! You like an old married couple." North joked. "Hey Alexander you didn't bring anything to the evidence room. In fact I saw you walk in and then back out again with nothing with you the whole time you were down there, we'll from what I could see." Everyone looked at Alexander with a sharp look of annoyance as a sick feeling happened in Alexander's stomach. "Course I did. What did you think I'd do with the bag?" Alexander said in a nervous voice. "Oh I don't know Alex... You leaving the bag where it was or you stole it!" Helena assumed. "Hey I wouldn't do such a thing. You got to believe me. Next you're going to say I kidnapped Nathan!" Alexander got up from the table, his blue shirt covered in brown stains from the doughnuts and said. "I'm going to clean myself up. If you need me I'll be in the toilets." Alexander left the table while the other officers began to debt about their suspicious colleague.

"He lying isn't he?" North asked. "Sadly I think so. If he knows something and Nathan **is** missing we may have to arrest him." Helena said with much sadness and disappointment. She hoped that he didn't do anything stupid, he just wasn't that kind of monster but he did have his moments. "Oh come on this is Alex where talking about. He not exactly a high ranking criminal." Another monster complained. "He has done some pretty dumb things in the past." A monster sitting next to North said. "Yeah but nothing that would land himself in prison or lose his job!" North explained. "Look until we know where Nathan is and where Boggs's bag is, Alexander is a suspect. Agreed?" Everyone nodded at Helena "So the only thing we can do now is detained him for tonight until we are able to interrogate him. Now who's going to arrest him?" An awkward silence went across the table. No one wanted to arrest that furry monster who always treated everyone with respect and did most of every monsters paperwork in the force. "Fine I guess I'll have to do it." Helena got out of the chair and moved across the table. She grabbed the hand cuffs from her unity belt and walked towards the toilets while everyone watched in silence.

Alexander was brushing his shirt with a wet piece of toilet paper only making the stain pretty much worse. "How could I have been so dumb? I should of never of helped that lizard and now I'm..." But Alexander thoughts where silenced by the sound of a light voice behind him. "I'm sorry Alexander. You're going to have to come with me back down to the station." Alexander turned around with shock and angry look on his face. "You're here to arrest me aren't you? Of all the monsters in our police department it had to be you!" Helena looked away trying not to make eye contact with her friend. "I don't want to do this but ever since you got here you've been acting paranoid, You lied about taking imported evidence back to the evidence room and you haven't even cared about you're co-worker who is missing." Alexander gave a disgust look back at her. "He not missing! Just because he didn't show up to his own party and that we haven't heard from him an hour ago doesn't make him missing! You know I don't care for him because he doesn't care about me!" Helena took a deep breath before walking towards the blue furry monster with her handcuffs in one hand. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be Alex. Just save what you have to say at the station. Not here, not now." She said with some authority. "You're not taking me in! I can't..." He said as he started to sob. "You have nothing to worry if you didn't do anything wrong. Just tell me what you know and that will be it. Maybe one night in the cells but that will be all. Okay?" She said in a kind voice. "But what if it's something that's more than just a night in the cell? What if I have to go on trial?" He said as tears ran down his face. "Whatever happens Alexander I'll be with you all the time and if you do end up in prison I'll visit every week to see you. But that's only the worst that could happen, but if you did any wrong you would only get a slap on the wrist." Helena put her hand on Alexander shoulder who was now sobbing slowly replied with "Fine... but... can we take it slow... to the station?" Helena smiled "Of course." She grab Alexander messy hand and appeared the cold handcuffs to the other and clipped them tight with the second hand in front of him.

"Comfortable?"

"It's little tight don't you think?"

"Sorry it has to be like that with you and your fat hands. Come on let's get this walk of shame over and done with." She giggled.

He relished what she meant by that. Everyone would see him being taken away like a communal criminal. The shame would be unbearable even if he was able to lie about everything that happened tonight and get away with it everyone would still not let it go. Alexander could picture him walking back into the police station, everyone given him dirty looks and sniggering behind his back. They would probably put handcuffs on his desk as an inside joke and have pictures of him all over the office showing the furball being taken away that night. Well he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. "Right. Umm thank you Helena. What you said meant a lot to me and I hope I can repay you." Helena smiled. "Just make sure we have that date in the end. Even if it's in prison... My big furry jailbird." The two of them laughed together as there walked out of the toilets and out of the building, everyone watching them turning to finger out why the two of them where laughing with one another. In fact they pictured Alexander in a rage fighting off anyone who try to capture him. North got up and walked out as well, since Helena or Alexander didn't have their own police car so North had volunteer to drive them back and forth to places after hours. He didn't think he was going to detain one of his friends know.

The two of them were waiting by his car. North saw Alexander with his two hands stuck together by the handcuffs but he looked cheerful even in his difficult situation. "Hey Al I'm sorry about this but innocent until proven guilty right?" North said as he opened the door for Helena and Alexander to get into the car. "Thanks! I'm sure this whole mess with be cleared up." He said with a smile. "Yeah... I'm sure it will be cleared up." North replied awkwardly. Helena got into the left side car door as North helped Alexander got into the car as well. "Mind your head." But North warning was too late. He bumped his head on the car roof. "Ow!" Alexander shouted. "Told you so." North replied. After sometime North got in and the three of them made their way to the police. As Alexander kept smiling at Helena and made some small chit chat. Alexander was thinking of a good alibi. _'I hope I can get away with this._' he thought to himself.

* * *

**If possible see you next week!**


	25. Breaking Into Sullivan's Office

**Authors Note: Good news I'm not late uploading as it turns out! So there won't be any delays you'll have to worrying about till further notice.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Breaking Into Sullivan's Office**

_'There it is! Sullivan's office!' _I thought to myself. All I have to do is get inside and plant the microphone somewhere in the office, probably underneath his desk where no one would bother to look. Once one of Silva's henchman breaks into the office and changes the hard drive on Sullivan's computer, they'll try to arrest the idiot, but without anyone knowing I'll send the evidence of the secret recordings to the police. Sullivan will then be sent home like nothing had happened and in return for my good will I'll be removed from Monstropolis Most Wanted list as a thank you for saving the company and Sullivan. Of course I could do all this for him and still get sent to prison or fail to save that stupid fur ball from being arrested and get killed by Silva's henchman. All in all this could go either way. Slithering past the empty waiting room I could see the gold plank on the door that read 'James P Sullivan CEO Of Monsters Incorporated'. Looking at it closely I didn't like that plank at all, it made me want to abort my plan and let Silva get away with his crime he was about to commit but I knew I couldn't, my life depended on this plan. Not wasting any more time I placed my hand on the door knob and started to twist it. The door opened and his office was in view, without knowing I was the first monster to arrive out of Goldman and Sullivan.

The first thing I noticed was his desk which on top laid Sullivan's computer the E2407 series, a computer I saw advertised in the paper once. It kind of look like a really old TV stuck on top of a video cassette recorder. I couldn't see any other computer in the room so it had to be the one he was using for now. I closed the door behind me as a nice cool breeze hit me as I walked towards Sullivan's desk. Placing my bag on the on top of it next to the computer I grab the black box and opened it to see the only microphone left. I breathe a sigh of relief as I grabbed the microphone and place it in a draw underneath Sullivan's computer. For some reason I thought it had gone missing and I turned it on, maybe I was getting nervous I would lose my chance of getting my act together, if the microphone was indeed lost but so far everything was going well. Now all I had to do is turn on the device and press record and get the hell out of here but sadly things are never that simple or easy as I was about to find out around about... now.

"Freeze!" Said a voice behind me.

I recognised that voice, it was Jeff Goldman, the one who brought me to Silva's office yesterday. Lifting my head up to see the purple monster still wearing his security uniform and a bag behind his back as he pointed what appealers to be a taser gun in his hands. I could see the red leaser dancing around my chest. Not fully knowing what to do and not wanting to get a shocking from a taser gun I thought of something fast and played the dumb game. "Jeff what are you doing?! I'm doing the job Silva wanted me to complete..." But he still pointed the taser at me, his nose twitched at my comment while his face began to get all sweaty. "Don't play dumb with me Boggs. You failed the mission by getting caught by the police. Now I'm doing your job for you and getting highly paid for it. Look I like you but you screwed up badly and there nothing I can do for you! Now put your hands behind your head and on your knees." He ordered.

"I screwed up? Oh how very rich. If you like me so much why don't you let me go?" I hissed back. "That can't be done. You shouldn't even be here!" He shouted back "Now put your hands behind your head and lay on the floor Boggs!" I began to laugh at him and his pointless reason why it was my fault in the first place. "If I shouldn't be here then I don't have to take any orders from you or Silva. So the answer is going to be no." Jeff's face crumpled at my replied like a car being crushed into tiny little scraps of metal. His teeth rub with each other as he looked at my eyes, he could see I didn't fear him which would make his job much harder then it needed to be. "This is your last chance. I've already harmed one of your colleagues and I don't want to harm..." What! Would this explain why Rebecca wasn't answering her phone? If that means she has been kidnapped then I must know where she is being held, but I needed more answers first. "Who is it? Rebecca?" My antenna became straight as a pole, my eyes widen. "If you harm her... I... I'll!" I made a loud grumbling sound. "Just don't touch her!" I shouted back again. "I'm afraid that's a little too late my friend. No matter... If you come with me I take you too her." He said in a more evil tone.

"So I can say my last goodbye before you kill us both?" I said with my teeth greeted together at him. "I really got no time for this." Jeff signed loudly but before he could do anything I disappeared from view. "It's no use Boggs! Come out and I promise I won't use the taser gun on you!" he moved around the room holding his handgun forcing me to be careful that his leaser on the weapon didn't bounce off my body otherwise it would give my position away. I was now right above Jeff who was still moving around the office trying to find any clues to where I was. Timing was everything and when I felt it was the right time to attack I did. I dropped down and smacked onto Jeff who fell to the ground. The taser fell out of his hands and flew across the room towards the door. We both scrambled on the floor trying to get to the gun first. I used two of my arms to push Jeff's head away as I was closest to the gun but instead he grabbed my hand and bite into the back of my antenna hard. I screamed in pain as I kicked the purple monster away from me but this only helped him get closer to the yellow gun on the floor. I made one last attempt by throwing myself towards the gun but it was too late. He quickly grabbed the gun and rolled himself away from me before he started his next attack. It wasn't long before felt a hard kick that landed on my chest which winded me for quite some time, I found it incredible hard to breath as I almost lost my balance, It's not every day an four legged monster falls over from lousing balance when he's not had a few drinks. I put my arms in the air as a sign of surrender but Jeff raised the taser to my chest, the red leaser dot danced around me as I tried to reason with him. "Don't..." I said in an out of breath voice but Jeff didn't care, not anymore. He pulled the trigger and two silver wired probes busted out of the yellow blast doors of the gun came flying towards me.

50,000 volts punched into my body, forcing me onto the floor with immediate effect. The thing about being shot at by a taser is that it's not the volts but the painful probes that hock into your skin to send the volts onto your body is indeed the most uncomfortable and painful thing I've ever felt in my whole life. I laid on the floor violently shaking. Now paralysed and no longer a threat to Jeff he stop the gun from electrocuting me and got out a pair of handcuffs. "I told you so but you didn't listen to me. Now that you've faced the consequences and all you can do now is do the one thing I told you to do in the first place." He said as he rolled me over to my back and grab my hands and started to put the first pair of handcuffs on me. "You... You didn't... have to fire upon... me." I said in an exhausted voice. "Oh I had to all right." Jeff said as he just finished putting the second pair of handcuffs on my second pair of hands. He pulled me up and I try to stand but I kept falling over. "Get up you useless lizard! I've wasted too much time as it is!" He angry replied but it was no use, I wasn't going anywhere in the state I was in.

The office door opened and out came a blue furry monster with purple poke dot spots all over his body. He was shocked to see me and Jeff in his office but then again anyone would be. "What's going on here? Randall what are you doing here!?" Jeff almost began to panic until he thought of what to say that was... Believable. "Errh I saw Boggs sneaking into your office Mr Sullivan. He must have escaped from the police station. I'll get him out of here and send him back to jail where he belongs sir." He stated nervously. "He's lying! He's really here to sabotage your office for Silva!" I shouted with all the energy I had left. "I came here to bug the office with a microphone to catch him in the act but instead he caught me before I could do anything. If you don't believe me check his bag! It will have a computer hard drive in it."

Jeff started to sweat now and became a little bit anxious. "The lizard making it up. I'm just a security..." But Sullivan stopped him from speaking just by saying. "Show me your bag. If it doesn't have anything in there then Randall is lying. If it does have what he says you have then you're lying, right?" I had a large smile appear on my face. Now Sullivan was going to realise I was telling the truth all along! "Fine... just give me a second." He slowly remove his bag from his body and gave it to Sullivan. The blue monster opened it to find a sliver bag inside along with an anti-static kit. "That's it... That's the hard drive he was going to insert into your computer." Sullivan looked cross at Jeff. "So you were lying. Who else is in on this or is it everyone working here tonight?" Sullivan spoke in an angry voice that made Jeff tremble with fear.

"I don't know what you mean? Boggs must have dumped it in my bag trying to frame me. I mean do you really think someone like this would just turn a new leaf over a few days?" The purple monster said as the sweat stains started to show through his uniform, mostly his shirt collar and around the arm pit region. "Stop lying! I'm not buying it at all. Now you're going to release Mr Boggs from those handcuffs while I'll call the police since everyone here trying to destroy the company." What!? While I never thought that would come out of his mouth, if anything I thought he would be happy me being in chains. Still this had been the weirdest week of my life.

"More like trying to take over it." I joked under my breath. Sullivan walked closer towards me but Jeff got his night stick from his unity belt and started pointing it at Sullivan. "Stay back or I will use force, like I did to your brown furry co-work!" Jeff's threat only made things worse by making Sullivan angry. "You harmed Sanderson? Where is he!?" Before Jeff could even reply back Sullivan grab his night stick and smashed it with his knee, the stick broke in half with ease. "Hey! Do you know how much that costs to get a new one!?" Jeff said unhappy what Sullivan had done. "You won't need to worry once the police are here. In fact you won't have to worry about your job at all! Now give me the keys to those handcuffs!"

"Fine!" Jeff got the two keys from his pocket and passed it to Sullivan who took the keys and began to work on releasing me. To my surprise Jeff just watch and did nothing which I found a little bit strangle, maybe he was too sacred to radio in for help. Soon I was released but I was still weak from the taser and the kick into the chest. "Can you get up?" Sullivan asked. "No. I'm too weak to walk." As I spoke to Sullivan he notice the two silver probes on my chest and pulled them out. "Ahhh!" I shouted pain. "Sorry... sorry. I guess he did this to you then." The blue furry monster said with a caring look on his face which I've never seen before, well never aimed at me of course.

"You bet. I was giving myself up as well which just added more insult to injury." Sullivan grabbed me and placed me on his chair for me to rest for a while which embarrassed me a little like I was someone's baby and Sullivan was the baby sitter. Sullivan turned around to face Jeff who already realised there was no way of getting out of this. "Now what should I do with you?" Jeff didn't reply, he just stood there waiting for his world to turn upside down. "For now you can stay in my office until the police arrive." Sullivan made clear until the purple monster coughed before adding. "You might have a problem with that Mr Sullivan." He coughed again. "What do you mean problem?" I asked as I pushed the record button from my device.

"Before I was meant to do my thing. We had a three stage process before I started my mission. One was to block all the exits, no one gets in or out. Two was to make sure no left the laugh floor or what it's being called tonight the party floor. Three was to cut all communication with the whole building so no one can call for help like you're are trying to do now. Once all three had been executed I was to go to your office and plant the hard drive into your computer and then call the police of what we had found. Even if you were able to call the police and try to arrest us, you can't prove it!" I began to smile as I press the stop button again on the recording device I packed in my bag. "Oh yes he can." I waved the recording device in the air. "I've been recording everything you've said. I've also bugged Silva's office as well so I would say that's enough to take Silva and the rest of you to court." I said with an evil grin. Jeff became angry "You spineless son of a..."

"Cleaver monster? Yes I would agree too that my parents are very cleaver." I replied cocky as ever before.

"Well now that's covered before we try to contact the police we better deal with your friend first." Sullivan said. "Agreed!" I added. Sullivan grabbed the two handcuffs and walked over to Jeff who was backed into the wall. "Handcuff him to the radiator. But make sure you use both of them." I said about to enjoy every moment of Jeff's embarrassment. "That's what I had in mind." Sullivan replied. Odd how we were almost getting alone for a moment but it wasn't going to last.

* * *

**See you Sunday!**


	26. Rescued

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. Just to let you know that my OC Raymond King has a lisp which is the reason why there are a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter. That's my author's note of the day! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Rescued**

Raymond King, an officer of the law who always arrived on time had just arrived at the police station, and he was running late. He was meant to be at work about an hour ago but he had overslept. His five tentacles came to a halt and use his two hands to open the door. The receptionist looked up towards the entrance to see the dark black and red monster who was out of breath from the running he just went though.

Raymond wings move up and down in sync with his chest which also moved up and down as well. His two hands touch one of his tentacles knees as he looked at his co-worker and said "I'm... sorrwee... I'm... late... I... Over slept..s!" he said in a lisp. "Hi Ray. Wow you're really are late which is wired because you're never late. Oh well it doesn't matter, Boggs got arrested today so you get the pleasure of keeping an eye on him till his day in court. Bet you'll be happily taking to him for a while." He chuckled.

Raymond eyes lit up with excitement, he was going to have chance to speak to one of most wanted criminal in the city! He loved exploring the mind of the criminals and the mentally insane of Monstropolis, it was kind of like a hobby for him. In fact he really wanted to be a criminal psychologist but wasn't able to meet the mark of the job due to some reason unknown to anyone so instead he became a police officer which was just as fun since his job was to keep an eye on the prisoners at night, he was the jailer.

He would even talk to them as well which the things they told him where unbelievable. "Where's you're tie Ray?" The receptionist asked. Raymond looked down at his shirt to see no tie, he checked his pockets but nothing was there. "Dammits! I must have forget to put it on. I knew I forgot somefhings!" Raymond lisped. "Don't worry about it. Helena doesn't wear hers so I don't think the commissar minds anywhere. Just as long you try to look smart I guess. Anyway without taking up much more of your time here are the keys. Enjoy the night." The uniformed monster passed over the keys to Raymond who hook it around his unity belt and replied back with. "Fhanks!" Raymond said but soon turned red with embarrassment as he relished he said a simple word wrong again.

"No need to be embarrassed Ray. You'll get over your lisp one day I'm sure of it." The officer said with a smile. Raymond nodded with a fake smile of his own before walking away clearly wanting to get out of there as quick as possible so he wouldn't have to make himself look so stupid any more. Raymond just hope he wouldn't look mass up in front of me which he thought I was some kind of celebrity to him. To him I seemed really interesting from what the media have been saying about me.

Raymond made his way through the many hallways of the old police station until he arrived at the last office from before the holding cells. It was dark and quite but it had been recently cleaned up by someone. Raymond began to wonder if anyone was down in the holding cells, if no one was there to keep an eye on me then I could try to escape or worse kill myself, If it did then Raymond would not be able to forgive himself if it happened on his watch.

Raymond began to run across the room with his five tentacles going back and forth like an old stream train wheels going at ten miles an hour. He arrived to the holding cells yet again out of breath and looked around to see the three large cells where empty. "Huh? Where iss...s he?" He said out load to himself. It didn't make any sense. I would have been booked already so he had to be here somewhere. "Boggs where are you?" Raymond whispered. Raymond had done some research on me well. He knew I could turn invisible and there was a prison uniform shortage in the station so it could be me trying to hide and wait for someone to open the cell door for me to escape. He looked all over the cell but he couldn't find anything there, no clues for him to tell that I was there waiting for the cell door to open.

But without warning a loud bang sounded behind Raymond. "Ahh!" He shouted as he fell over with shock. The loud noise had come from the locker which started to move by itself. 'Was someone in there?' Raymond got himself up and try to open the locker door. It was locked but now he could hear muffled screams inside the locker. "Sumeone is in there. Don't worries I'll get you out of there!" Raymond shouted from the top of his lungs. The key of the locker was meant to be nearby but he couldn't find it anyway no matter where he looked. "Gesss I'm going have to force you out." Raymond thought. He pulled on the locker door as hard as he could and with a though tries he yack it open but he though himself backwards and hit his head on the bars of the cell.

"Ahh my head!" Raymond said as he sat himself down on the floor. He opened his eyes to see a police officer stuck in the locker gag and bounded and probably fearing for his life. Before Raymond could do anything the monster fell out of the locker and onto the floor, he screamed in pain before looking at Raymond. "Who did thiss too you!" He shouted but Raymond only got an angry murmur. Raymond remove the gag around the red and yellow monster's mouth. He spirited out five wet balls of paper next to Raymond's feet. "Ahh… It was Boggs! That creep did this... to me!" He said as saliva poured out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Where iss here?" Raymond asked. At first Nathan didn't reply, he was tried and wanted to rest where he belonged, his bed. "He escaped of course. Untie me now and get me the hell out of here!" Raymond began to untie Nathan who kept coughing out more saliva we he spat out all over himself. Once Raymond finished removing the bounds around his co-worker he helped the monster up and both of them walked towards the first office up the stairs. "I guess... I should say thank you for freeing from that dam locker... By the way you're late! You were meant to be thirty minutes ago or was it an hour... So much for being the midnight jailer..." He said in annoyance.

"SS-Sorry. I overslept you ss-see." Raymond dragged his co-worker to the nearest desk he could see. Nathan sat down with his hands shaking from the shock of it all. "I'm going to have to report Boggs's escape. I'm going to be quick as I can. OK?" Raymond said with a reassuring smile. "No... No I don't want you to leave me... please. You can radio about the escape with my radio here." Nathan said in a scared kind of voice. "Oh OK sure I can do that. Can I borrow you're radio?" Nathan didn't respond but gave him the radio anyway. "Fhanks." he replied. "Don't you mean thanks?" Nathan asked. "Yeah that's what I said." Raymond replied before talking to someone on the radio.

Nathan finally got a good look at Raymond as the wined monster turned the lights on in the office. He had a large mouth with a small nose and two eyes. His skin was mixed with black and red all over his face right down to his tentacles but his two wings where black. His look made him out to be a scary criminal himself. "They know what happened and have sent an ambulance out for you." Raymond said as he walked towards his co-worker. "What about Boggs?" Nathan asked with a angry tone in his voice. "They're going to be searching for him now." Raymond explained.

"Ahh I've been such a fool! I should of never..." he stop as he relished what he was about to say next. If anyone was to find out how I escaped then his career could be finished. "Never what?" Raymond asked with a confused look on his face. "Errh never should have gotten to closer to the cell doors." Nathan said with a smile. "Ahh Don'ts worry about it. We all make mistakes-ss." He put his hand on his co-worker shoulder trying to comfit him. "Thanks... But can you explain something to me… why is the room... Spinning?" And without warning Nathan fell to the floor out cold.

"Are you OK!?" Raymond shouted as his entered his unconscious sate.

* * *

**Now making their way to the police station…**

Alexander eyes slowly opened, he began to wake up from his little sleep as Helena kept poking him on the chest with her fingerer. "Hey sleepy head wake up. Where almost at the station." Alexander made a cry kind of noise realising it wasn't a bad dream. "Ahh why you have to wake me up for. I was about to eat a chocolate doughnut until you woke me." Helena shook her head in disbelief and poke him hard in the chest again. "Ow! That hurt Helena!" She smiled as she said.

"Good!"

The radio cracked into life in the car "To all officers on duty, Randall Boggs has escaped from the police station. Boggs has already assaulted one police officer and is very dangerous." Everyone in the car was shock to hear the news. "Do you think Boggs harmed Nathan?" North asked. "It just can't be a coincidence. I guess if it's true then you might be off the hook Alex. Alex?" Alexander sat in his seat sweating like it was thirty five degrees in the car. If he didn't have any fur you would be able to see his skin turning red with embarrassment and you would be able to fill ten jars full from his sweat. "Did they know if he's OK?" He asked with his looking down at his own body. "We don't know if he's the one who was harmed Alex. It's probably Raymond. Dam I hope that poor guy OK." Helena said. But Alexander knew it was Nathan.

_"Nathan been dealt with. I just need my bag and then I can get out of here."_

_"What do you mean dealt with? You didn't kill him did you?"_

_"No! He's knock out and now inside a locker tied up, harmless fun. Nothing to worry about just find a way to get her away from my bag."_

Those where the words that tortured Alexander mind over and over. He just wanted to scream the truth out load. But before he could do anything they arrived at the police station where an ambulance was parked. The flashing lights lit up the whole street and made Alexander stomach made a painful grumble. "All right ladies lets go." North said as he got out of the car. He opened Alexander door and grab him by the arm to get him out of the car. The trio went through the door of police station. The receptionist that greeted Raymond a few minutes ago looked up in establishment, why where they back here and why was Alexander handcuffed. 'Did he do something wrong?' Thought the officer.

"Has Alex done something wrong? Did he refuse to pay for the doughnuts he ate?" The officer asked. "No. It's a long story but all we can say is our friend here going to be interrogated." North explained. "Oh well I see." The officer replied in a more serious tone. "I better make it back to the party. You'll all right to interrogate him are you? You did arrest him so he's yours if you like." North asked.

"Yay I'll be fine. Have a nice time at the party North." The three waved goodbye to each other until Alexander was dragged towards the interrogation room. But before she could open the door and prepare to interrogated him the ambulance crew where running towards them with a familiar monster on the stretcher. "Hey Nathan are you OK?" Helena asked. The red and yellow monster was lying down covered in blankets and was strapped down to the stretcher. You could only see his face and legs and a few parts of his chest still fully clothed. "What happened to you, you poor thing!" Helena said with worry. "I know right. I feel like a prisoner on death row about to receive an injection that was going to kick me out of this world. I only had a panic attack!" He lied as he struggled with his new restraints which kept him from escaping.

"He fall on the fell when we arrived and couldn't get back up again, partly because lack of energy but mostly because of lack of water. It's best that he spends at least one night in the hospital until we know he'll be fine to take care of himself at home but we think he also has an broken arm too." The three eyed monster said. Nathan tried struggle out of the stretcher in pain until he saw Alexander in a pair of handcuffs. "Why is Alexander being cuffs? Is... He being arrested?" Nathan asked, it finally stop him trying to escape from the stretcher for once.

"Alex has been conducting specious activity today. Boggs's bag was meant to be in the evidence room, I told Alex to put it there and he didn't. You ended up missing so we arrest him to be questioned." Helena said in a firm voice. "I see. Oh Al I just wanted to say something to you." Alexander looked up "Yeah..." Silence fell across the hallway as the two ambulance crew became inpatient.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you ever since we met." Alexander eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Look I'll talk to you more in full once I'm not restricted to a stretcher. OK?" Alexander nodded as Nathan was driven away by the two ambulance crew. "I guess you didn't see that coming did you. Come on let's get this over and done with." she said with a smile. As Alexander was told to sit down on the chair in the empty silver room with a tape machine on the table, Helena closed the door. Alexander began to think to himself. If he could get away with this then it was worth it, especially if Nathan was going to be nicer to him. If he could get away with it that is. Only one way to find out.

* * *

**See you next Friday!**


	27. Room A113

**Authors Note: Space out some of the paragraphs so it's easier for some readers to read. I've been meaning to do this for a while but never had the time. However when I do get the time to do so I will go back and space out the paragraphs on the old chapters. Thank you for understanding and enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Room A113**

Jeff who had got himself in an angry state was now handcuffed to a radiator in Sullivan's office. "Pass me the keys to the handcuffs." I asked. To my surprise he throw them to me and I cached them with one of my hands. I walked closer to the handcuffed monster and was about to put the icing on the cake for his humiliation. "I don't know if you noticed by any chance but I do like you unlike the many you have to work with, Silva for example. So it really wouldn't be far if I didn't give you a chance to escape if you understand where I'm going with this." I said with a sinister smile.

"Here are the two keys to the handcuffs, if you can somehow get them then... You could free yourself and escape this place or... Go back to your lapdog boss, the choice is yours." I place the two keys down on Sullivan's table which was quite far away from the purple monster. "I thought since where friends you would appreciate this gesture of goodwill." I made clear with a scarcest tone, my evil smile crushing his spirit like it was a peanut underneath a large foot.

"When I get out of here..." He spoke with his jaw tighten in disgust. "If you get out of here..." I corrected. "I'm going to give you the up most pain and torture to your girlfriend!" He said as his face was no longer a purple colour but an angry red. "Now that's not nice. Where friends after all aren't we? But I'll must make clear to you... She is not my girlfriend." I said in a smooth voice not letting his words getting to me. "Go... To... Hell!" He shouted. "I've already been there and back again. Pretty boring if you ask me. Anyway we'll be off now. Good luck!"

As I exited the office with Sullivan I could see Jeff struggling with the handcuffs and shouted out cries of pain as the metal began to cut into his skin since he was struggling too much. The door closed and Sullivan locked it, you couldn't hear Jeff anymore because the room was sound proof so there was no need to gag him unless I wanted to humiliate him even more, thinking about it now I wish I did. Wondering if I'd enjoyed that kind of thing more then I should Sullivan tried to break the silence.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore." Sullivan chuckled to himself while I turned to face him with a crossed look on my face. "There is no **we **Sullivan, only **I** since I've been the only one trying to save this company and you from jail time!" I shouted while getting up close to his personal space. Sullivan not taking long to realise he had hit a nerve thought it was best to apologise right away before it was too late. "Look I'm sorry Randall. I should have been a bit more open minded and not let our past get in the way. If I did that then... We could of both stop this from happing in the first place. But you still need to do your time when this is over. You know that right?"

"Too late Sullivan! I tried to explain what was going to happen to you and this company but instead you just strangle me like a four eyed turkey being killed for a Christmas dinner. Even your eye ball friend believed me!" This was true, all this time before the party Wazowski did try to warn him what would happen but instead he thought his best friend was going mad or was being brainwashed by me. "I'm sorry!" Sullivan pleaded.

"Stop... Just stop right now. I don't care or have any time for this so just leave me alone." I made clear as Sullivan walked closer towards me. "You really think you could just save the day all on your own? Just so you could be the hero of this incident?" I got out the bag and give him the device that contained the SD card that contained the recording of Jeff's _confession_ which I had placed back in the bag once I was done using it.

"Here! Now you're the hero of the day." I turned around and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Sullivan replied still dumbfounded by my actions. "To room A113 to save someone who wants to have a relationship with a nutcase!" I shouted out loud down the hallway but unfortunately I could hear Sullivan catching up with me. Like it or not he was going to try and help me.

* * *

What are we going to do?" Fungus said to Wazowski in a panicked state. "How the hell should I know?" Wazowski said with much worry. "We need to help him!" Ever since Sullivan had left to go to his office Fungus and Wazowski where trying to think what there could do to help Randall but both of them weren't getting anywhere.

"Why don't we sneak off and make our way to Sullivan's office. Randall probably going to be there as well and hopefully they haven't killed each other yet." Wazowski gave some thought to this before agreeing to the idea. "All right. But what's going to be our excuse for leaving the party... I mean laugh floor?" Wazowski asked. "I've got an idea!" The little red monster said with much excitement.

"Ahh... Owww... Ehhh... my stomach hurts!" Wazowski said out load as he was dragged away from the floor towards the nearest guard at the main exit of the laugh floor. "What's the matter with him?" The unformed monster said. "He has a stomach ache. Where going to the medical room to get my friend to take something to make him feel better." Fungus said still holding on to Wazowski who was complying. "All right you can come though." He signed as Wazowski and Fungus passed by while the guard reach down to grab his radio.

"We got away with it!" Fungus whispered as there exited the laugh floor. "Just to let you guys know there are two monsters who are on their way to the medical room. One red with three eyes and the other monster green with one eye. Also don't eat any of the food until we find out what the monster had in the first place! I don't want no one becoming ill on the job. Over and out." The guard said to his radio before looking around the laugh floor again.

"You're still following me?" I complained. I didn't even have to turn around to know that the idiot was still following me, all I had to do was sniff the air like a dog and I could smell the wet sweaty fur that belonged to Sullivan which travelled up my nostrils like dead road kill, it made me sick.

"Yes and no matter what you say will change what I want to do." Sullivan said with determination. I turned around with a tired look on his face. "Fine but stay out of my way!" I began making my way to A113 with that fur ball behind me. Soon enough we made it to the hallway where A113 was located. But one problem appeared in the forum of a security guard who was grading the door.

"Dammit! There a guard blocking the door." With a sense of disappointment hanging over me by getting this far without bumping into any guards I began to plan what my... Sorry 'our' next plan was and what options we had. "There's no way getting past him without noticing one of us." Sullivan added. "I have a plan but you're going to have to get your hands dirty, don't think that should be hard for you since you banished a monster without giving him a fair trial."

Sullivan looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as I looked at the guard before fully explaining my plan. "You walk up to him wanting to access the room. While the two of you talk I'll sneak up behind and attack him to the guard falls unconscious." Sullivan could sense this wasn't going to be the most non-illegal thing he was going to take part in. "Now I know what you mean by getting your hands dirty. All right I'll do it." Sullivan stood up and walked over to the security guard. The guard looked up to see the furry monster coming his way. "I'm sorry minster Sullivan you can't go through here. It's off limits to anyone who isn't wearing Silva Security uniform and the key required to open the door."

As the two talked I became invisible and made my way towards them, trying to not make a sound. "What do you mean I can't go through here? I own this factory!" Sullivan said angrily but it had no effect on the guard, he just stood there like it was nothing he never dealt with before. "I'm sorry sir but this room being used for storage purposes for our company tonight. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." I was right behind the guard now, his trail touched my feet but he hadn't notice yet who he was touching yet.

"What kind of storage?" Sullivan asked. "The kind of unwanted and useless...ahh!" I was on the back of the guard trying to cover his nose and mouth but I wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Help I'm being attacked!" The security guard shouted. The guard smacked me into the wall with much force before he throw me across the floor. "I'm going to beat the life out of ya..." But Sullivan punched the monster in the jaw, knocking him out cold as he fell to the floor motionless and quite.

"Guess you needed me after all." Sullivan said as he leaded me his furry hand. I grabbed the hand and got back into my own four feet. Sullivan looked at me more closely than before and noticed the injuries I had gained the past few days. "Jeez Randall. You look like hell. How are you still standing for crying out loud?" I grumble at Sullivan ignorance. "Don't get me started. Let's get this open and rescue whoever's inside." Sullivan nodded in agreement as we tried to open the door but it was to no avail. "It's locked. Check if he has the keys to the room." Sullivan did what he was told to do and began to check the unconscious guard, to our luck we found the key which once hanged from the guard's unity belt. "I found a key but it may not open the room."

"Might as well give it a try."

The furry monster walked to the door with the key in hand and insert it into the door. A click was heard after it had been twisted. "It works!" Sullivan said with joy. He opened the door to see a brown monster on the floor. It was Sanderson and with his hands handcuffed he was laying on the floor unconscious. A blackish bruise appeared on the right side of his check which suggest why he was unconscious, someone must have hit him hard, and this must have been what Jeff was on about.

Sullivan drop down to Sanderson level and began shaking him. "George... George... George! Wake up." Sullivan said in a worried voice. While Sullivan try to wake Sanderson up I began to drag the unconscious guard inside the room and search for the keys for the handcuffs. Meanwhile Sanderson was slowly making signs of life. His head move left to right like he was having a bad dream and he also started to murmur.

"George you're safe now. I and Randall are here to help you." The brown monster eyes opened to see a friendly face for once. "Sull... ivan?" He said in a voice that sounded he had a bunch full of doughnuts was stuck in his mouth. George sat up only to find his hands behind his back. "My jaw hurts and my hands are tied." he said in a same kind of voice again. I found the handcuffs keys and removed them from Sanderson hands. The moment his hands where free he began to touch his jaw which he would soon regret. "Oww!"

He painfully cried. "Careful otherwise you put yourself in more harm." Sullivan said in a calm voice. "Where's Becky? Where is she?" He asked as he looked around the room hoping to see a black bag but instead only found me searching the pockets of the guard on the floor. "Randall! You're back, you're really are back!" He replied in his new amazed voice. "Who's Becky?!" I asked straight away, no hello or good day... I just wanted to get this day over and done with so the chitchat wasn't going to happen.

Sanderson was caught off guard by my immediate question. "Errh she this dark turquoise monster with blue eyes and I think her name was...Rebecca. Yes that it Rebecca! She kinda looked like you in many aspects." My heart dropped and my blood started to boil. "Dam you Silva!" I cursed under my breath. I rushed out towards the door. "Where are you going Randall?" I could hear behind me. But I didn't reply again, I just kept going, heading to the laugh floor D where I had been told by Sullivan where the party was being held.

"I'm going to make you pay Silva!" I said to myself. As I rushed through the maze of corridors I bump into Wazowski who came out of nowhere. "Ahh!" We both cried as we laid on the floor. Fungus who was behind Wazowski had saw the two of us on the floor, it didn't take a genius to guess what had happened. "Are you too all right?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Couldn't be any better." I said in a frustrated voice.

* * *

Back at the laugh floor the music had change from disco to love songs and male and female monsters where dancing together, all a part from Celia. She was unhappy that Mike wasn't anywhere to be seen, she felt left out and if she tried to talk to anyone she would feel like a third wheel in the conversation. "Where is he? This is our favourite love song..." Celia said in an unhappy voice. "May I have this dance?" A voice said behind her, it was Charlie Proctor. His tentacle was waiting to be taken and his head was bowled down in front of Celia. "Oh Charlie I can't Mike might..." But she was cut off by Proctor. "Mike's not here and where both alone. Come on I'm sure he'll understand. I really don't want to dance with Sanderson again." He joked.

Celia gave in to the offer and took Charlie's tentacle and both of them dance underneath the disco ball that reflected light around the new laugh floor. Both of them laugh and gigged together. In almost less than a few minutes both of them had forgotten about missing Mike and George. While the two danced and had a great time Silva who had been sitting down though the whole party was starting to get very impatient with the process of the takeover. "What's taking Jeff so long?" Silva said in a frustrated voice, he too wasn't happy the way things were going so slow with his plans.

"He not responding to his radio. Maybe he's still taking the computer apart?" The guard next to Silva said. "No something wrong. Jeff would have updated us by now and Sullivan's nowhere to be seen on the laugh floor. Forget it I'm going to his office myself!" Silva said as he got up from his table, his bodyguards soon following behind.

* * *

**See you this Sunday!**


	28. Good Cop Bad Cop

**Chapter 28: Good Cop/Bad Cop**

* * *

Alexander the officer who help bust me out of jail began to get cold feet about his alibi he had thought of in the car. Worst of all it wasn't even an alibi. He had been seen going into the evidence room without my bag and he didn't even tell anyone that the bag was missing which made him highly suspicious. _'I should of just runaway when I had the chance. Now I lose everything! My Job and my apartment, my personal possessions. I'll be sent to prison and lose all my freedom. I won't even make any friends in there since I use to be a cop and no one likes cops so… They're just eat me alive in there!'_ Alexander thought to himself in panic mode, he was a nervous wreck.

Helena walked in with a cassette in her hand, yes in this day of age with our brand new technology the police still use cassette tapes and tape machines during an interrogation. She sat down and put the cassette in the machine. Her eyes gazed at the nervous monster on the other side of the table. "You need a drink?" She asked. Alexander nodded and she got up again with a smile on her face. In her view if he did do anything wrong then hopefully it wasn't serious, just a slap on the wrist and a report on his very clean record. Before she went off to get Alexander a drink she checked on the room next door.

Like in the movies there was a room with a glass panel where you could see into the interrogation room. In the room was Raymond sitting down on a chair, soon to be watching the interrogation. "I guess you know already but I'm going to get Alex a drink. You want anything?" She asked in a soft voice. "No Fhanks, do you know if Nathan will be all right? I've never seen anyone fall unconscious like that before." Raymond said with sadness in his voice. "He'll be fine. Nathan's a tough monster, you him being a tough cookie, trust me." She said. "Yeah I gesss... you're right. He was fine when they put him on the stretch." He laughed. Helena laugh too and smiled before walking out of the room.

Five minutes later Helena had a cold cup of water in her hand. She opened the door and told Raymond to get ready to take any notes if he wanted to which he happily did so. After informing Raymond she walked back into the interrogation room where Alexander looked even worse than he did before. Sitting herself down Helena gave the glass of water to Alexander who desperately needed it.

"Here you go, now before we began I shall read you're Miranda rights. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?" Alexander nodded his head almost if he was unsure of the question which confused Helena. "Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" the furry monster nodded again, still feeling uneasy. "You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?"

"Well I kind of..." He replied.

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?"

"I..."

"If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?"

"Umm…"

"Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"Stop! I... I don't understand anything!" Alexander cried out as he buried himself with his hands. Helena rolled her eyes and explained everything to him again this time in a much slower pace and in a bit more detail. "Now are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" She asked again. Alexander sighed before replying "Yes."

"Now we will began." She press the red record button on the tape machine and began. "This is Officer Helena Fisher here with Officer Alexander Reed for interrogation over the disappearance of evidence and suspicious activity over the same time period of Randall Boggs escape. Officer Reed has asked not to have attorney present so now we began the interrogation. "Officer Reed when I told you to put Randall Boggs's bag to the evidence room. What did you do?" Alexander put his handcuffed hands to his face and coughed into them after a few seconds of coughing he grabbed the glass of water and began to drink for a while, he was time wasting.

"Officer Reed? I'm waiting." Helena said. "Sorry! Sorry I didn't mean to you know..." Helena started to get impatient "Alexander Reed will you please answer the question." Alexander then started to adjust his shirt as the room was boiling making him feel one hundred degrees hot, the great deal of stress wasn't much help at all. "You left me in the room after you was willing to get me something to eat. So the first thing I did was clean the room. Once I finished I was going to put the bag back but it was gone!" Alexander said in an over exaggerated voice which wasn't fooling anyone.

"Gone..." She said in an unconvinced voice.

"Yeah! I looked everywhere in the office and everywhere else but I still couldn't find it. I thought someone was playing a nasty trick on me so I didn't say anything, you know so the trickster doesn't get any praise from what he's done. So I went to the evidence room to see if someone else gave it in but it wasn't there. I still thought someone was playing a joke on me so I said nothing, not even at the party where Nathan was meant to be. I had no idea about the disappearance, honest!" Helena thought for a second. It did sound convincing and everyone did play tricks on him almost every day.

Out of all the days he didn't take any notice out of the unusual or thought it was just another mean prank. Still Alexander had picked the worst day of them all to ignore it. After a few more questions Helena thought so got everything she needed and stop the interrogation. "The time is 9:45am. This interrogation has ended." Helena press the stop button on the tape machine and ejected the tape out. "Time for you to come with me." Helena said in soft but ordering voice. "Where I'm I going?" Alexander asked. "You going to be spending the night in the holding cells. By tomorrow you'll find out if the charges have been drop or not."

"Umm and what if there not... dropped." He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Then you'll will be taken to court and the rest will happen there. By the way off the record, why didn't you ask for an attorney?"

"The reason I didn't want a lawyer present was because I felt so strong about my innocence's!" Alexander said as he stood up, his hands still handcuffed together. "I still would of got an attorney know. Come on lets go." Alexander followed Helena down the hallways with Raymond following behind. All three walked past the office where Alexander and Helena both work with other employees to do paper work and other things you would have to file such as inputting or update new or old criminal records.

_'I only had one more week before I was allowed to patrol the streets but oh no I had to help some lizard escape and in danger my whole career and life for what? To get ravage on someone who bullies me? I'm such an idiot!'_ By the time Alexander rant had ended in his mind he was pushed into the extract same cell that I myself stayed in for only what five hours or less? "Hey you didn't have to push me!" Alexander shouted at the two monsters.

"We asked you five time to walk into the cell Alex but you just stood there!" Helena said annoyed. "Oh... Sorry I was just... thinking you know." Now regretting his angry response he had vented just a second ago. "I'm sorry Alex I know this must be hard for you but it will be all over in the morning." She unlocked the handcuffs and removed them from Alexander hands. He began to rub his hands better since he wasn't exactly use to wearing handcuffs all the time. "I'm going to now need your tie and belt." Helena asked. "What? You already have my tie and why would you want to have my belt as well?" Helena check a few of her pockets to find his tie and put it back before explaining her wired request. "The reason why is we don't want you do try to... erm hang yourself." Alexander face twisted

"What? No I would never do that! I still have a lot to live for!" Helena and Raymond look at each other thinking the same thing. "Wells to be honst with you Alexander. Your mind might change the more you spend time in a cell and if you do spend more time in there or even a prison cell. You might become sss-suicidal." Raymond explained sounding like a doctor then an officer. "I am not suicidal! Besides if I take off my belt my paints will just... Fall off." Helena started to giggle and Raymond turned into an embarrassed red after Alexander comment.

"Fine I guess you'll be up all night anyway to keep an eye on Alex." She said after she stopped giggling. "That isss correct Helena. I guess-sss you could leave him with me. If he triess...s to do anything to harm himself I'll put a stop to it right away." Raymond said with a smile which made Alexander skin crawl. "What you're leaving me!" Alexander said as the steel bar door closed with a load clang. He grabbed hold of the bars with his two hands hoping he could escape his cage he was now imprisoned in.

"I'm sorry Alex but I have to visit Nathan in the hospital. I'll be back here tomorrow and I'll be with you no matter what." She touched Alexander hands and kissed them. "I guess you better get going then." He whispered. "Butter fly kisses..." She giggled. Both of them waved until both of them where out of each other eye sight. Alexander turned his head around to the red and black monster. "Hookss like it's just you and me!" Raymond said as he pulled up a chair closer to Alexander's cell. "So tell me what'sss on your mind? Don't worry this is off the record sss... staff!" He said with a smile as he sat down. "Umm I... Well I'm kind of worried what's going to happen tomorrow. If I'm going to court and I keep thinking the worst."

Alexander said in a low voice. "Well your story looked fine to me. I'm mean you hooked... I mean l... looked nervous but then who wouldn't be nervous when you're being interrogated for the frisst time in your life." Alexander was confused of how he would know this information. "How do you know?" He asked. "I'm the jailer here of the cells at night. I keep the peace between the inmates who stay here for the night or before their trial." He happily giggled to himself. "So I see." Alexander replied. "Anyway I heard that you not treated that well in this-sss department. From what I heard, you're the butt of every joke."

There was a silence before the furry monster replied. "Yes..." The reply was mix with sadness and embarrassment. "So how does this make you feel?" Raymond asked. "Angry." The Alexander replied. "Angry enough to seek revenge?" Raymond thinking he already found out the reason why Alexander would want to help me in return to hurt or make Nathan suffer like he did every day to him. "No I would never... Do that!" This as we all know was a lie but he still protested the idea anyway.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you didn't think once! Getting your own back on the people who hate you. Who treat you like dirt?" Alexander face crumpled, this was going to be the interrogation all over again. "It was only Nathan who kept bully me. Everyone else just laughed or make jokes about it, nothing else. Second I never thought about it and I hope I never well and third are you writing a book on me?"

Raymond laughed. "No I'm just interest in your sss- story that'sss all." Alexander looked around his cell before facing Raymond again. "So how comes I don't see you around at all?" He asked. This may Raymond feel uncomfortable in his own skin, the tables had turned on him. "Umm well I only work nights-ss." He said as he began to grab a few papers from the desk to make it look like he was busy working. "Yeah but I've seen and know many officers who work nights. But I've never seen you before! Are you anti-social or something."

Raymond sighed in annoyance. "Look just quit it all right. Just leave me be!" Raymond said in an angry voice. "S-sorry" The blue monster said but he realised he accidently lisp which Raymond may take offence. Alexander put his two hands to his mouth as Raymond face turned red. "You trying to be funny! Making fun out of my lisps-ss" He shouted. "No I didn't mean too... it was an accident. I swear!"

"Oh really it just came out like that then? You have no idea how many monsters have made fun of me because of my lisp-ss. From kindergarten, High Sss school to even Fear Teach! Everyone made f-fun out of my dam lips-ss!" He stood up and stared at Alexander "Well not anymore!" Alexander sighed before setting down on the bed in the cell. "I know what it's like to be mocked day in day out so I would never mean to do anything like that. Never! I don't think I could live with myself. Only a few monsters like North and Helena have been great friends for me. Trust me I would never make fun of you ever Ray!" He pleaded.

"Mmh Helena." Raymond said as he was dreaming of Helena and him on a date together all this time as Alexander talked. "Are you drooling?" Alexander asked as he could see saliva running down from his mouth to his shirt and tie. Raymond snap out of his dream state and quickly wiped his mouth with his hands and replied. "No.., what I'm I a child?" But it didn't stop Alexander from giggling a bit. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Thanks for understanding Ray. Goodnight!" Alexander layered himself on the bed, crossed his legs and put his two hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Fhank you Alex. If only I had met you in my childhood years." Raymond said quietly to himself with a smile.

* * *

**That's all for this weekend. See you next Friday!**


	29. Trash Talk

**Authors Note: ****Sorry about the delay. I had no internet access for the last twenty four hours.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Trash Talk**

I picked myself off the floor, dusting my scales off in the process. Now taking interest in my body I realise I had picked up more bruises, cuts and burns which covered all over and around my body. "Did you get into another fight? You look terrible!" The red pile shaped monster noted. "When have I ever looked any better Fungus?" I asked in annoyance. Fungus started to think on this one but I didn't have the time to let him too.

"Never!" I replied back. "Don't you guys worry about me? I'm fine not hurt at all!" Wazowski said sarcastically which made Fungus feel uncomfortable. "Eerh where you able to get inside the office?" He finally asked. "Yes and I planted the bug but a problem came up..." I was soon interrupted by Sullivan with Sanderson right behind him still holding his jaw finally arrived which changed the topic.

"There you are Randall. You can't just run off like that. We need to plan before we can attack." Sullivan whispered to us. "I'm right here guys. Right here!" Wazowski complained but that soon ended once he had seen the state of Sanderson. "George are you all right?" He asked as the brown furry monster sat down on the floor. "I feel tried that's all. My jaw still hurts know. I wish it would stop." I sighed as I became tried of Sanderson's complaints.

"Of course it's going to hurt, you were hit with a baton to the jaw! Look someone better take him to the medical room and get him some pain killers or anything which will deal with the pain." Wazowski gave me a wired look again like he did in his apartment. "Why can't someone just take him to the hospital?"

"We can't." Sullivan said. "No one can get in or out of the building thanks to Silva and his guards." I looked around the hallways hearing sounds of footsteps nearby. "I think someone coming." I whispered. "Let's get back to my office. It should be safe there for now and we could question Jeff if he knows where Rebecca is Randall." Everyone agreed and we made our way back, I could hear cheating as we left the area but I couldn't make out who it was known.

We went past the medical room and rapped a cloth around Sanderson head. Wazowski found some pain killers and the brown monster took them with a glass of water. "Feeling better George?" The green Cyclops monster asked. "A lot better thanks." he replied slowly after finishing his drink. Sanderson tried to smile but it quickly disappeared since it seem to cause a lot of pain to smile or do any facial look involving his jaw. "Thank you guys for finding me. I think they were going to kill me. I was so scared..." Sanderson put his hands to his head and started to cry. "Hey dd.. don't worry. You're safe now with us." Fungus added passing Sanderson a tussle for him to cry on.

He blew his nose before replying "Thank you so much you guys. I own you my life!" I began to get impatient with everyone and started to walk up and down in the medical room, wanting to get a move on. "Can we get a move on please? We don't have much time left before they realise Sanderson gone, Jeff missing and why you guys are not at the scare floor!" I said in a loud voice. Sullivan gave me that look that said we will in the minute almost if I was some kind of child.

"We have to go now!" I raged. "Randall keep your voice down! And it's the laugh floor remember." Wazowski whispered. "The guards will hear you and we'll all be captured." He whispered again. So I kept quiet but I made my way to the door and opened it without their permission. "R..Randall where are you going? We have to stick together as a team." But I was already gone. _'Sorry Fungus but I work alone now.'_ I said to myself. _'At least I won't bully anyone on my own but myself...'_

I turned invisible and made my way past a total of five guards patrolling the hallways. Finally Sullivan's office was in sight and I made my way towards it and opened the door. To my delight Jeff was still handcuffed to the radiator that made his hands where bright red. He looked worn out compared to the fight we had twenty minutes ago. As the door behind me closed the purple monster head lifted to see my evil smile again. "Come to mock me?" He asked in disgust. "No I've come to ask you some questions and to wait for the... others to get here."

Jeff looked confused "But I've told you everything I know! What else do you want with me?" He shouted. I walked over to him and sat down on Sullivan's chair. "Silva knew about a female monster I was close to these past few days and now Silva has her. I knew she somewhere in this blinding especially since one of the co-workers I use to be friends with was tied up in a storage room where she was kept. Now you probably don't know anything about this but it's worth the short since I have to wait for Sullivan to arrive."

Jeff started to sweat even more as his heart stored in his chest started to move faster "I don't know anything about this monster!" I stood up and walked closer to Jeff who was now panicking, I must admit I was kind of enjoying this sense of fear I got from Jeff who once had the upper had on me but now the tables had turned.

"Don't lie to me! You know full dam well where she is, now let's make this easy for the both of us and tell me her location!" I shouted as loud as I could. I never shouted that loud since the day before my banishment to the human world where I was still working for Monsters Incorporated. The door opened with Sullivan and his friend at his side. "What the hell took you guys so long? Huh?" I asked wishing I could be alone with Jeff a little longer. "We had to get past the guards. We told you to stay with us Randall!" Sullivan said as he flawed his arms tougher. "For what? To sit around and wait all night for something to happen!"

"Hey that's the guy who beaten me up as I tried to rescue Becky!" Sanderson said in an angry voice as he pointed at the handcuffed monster. "No I don't know what he's talking about!" Jeff cried as loud as he could. My blood began to boil as I turned to face the accused monster. "You better tell me where she is or I will put you though the shredder!" I grabbed part of his uniform and began to shake him volatility. "Stop it Randall!" Fungus shouted sacred I would kill him somehow. I stop shaking him soon after and walked away from the scared suckled monster. "I was only meant to check on her before I put the hard drive in Sullivan's computer. I had no idea he was going to be in the room with her! I told him to lay himself on the floor with his hands on his head but he tried to attack me so I knock him out. What choice did I have?" He then started to cry like a new born baby while Sanderson who was already angry at the Jeff for what he done shouted out and said.

"You almost knocked my teeth out!" The brown monster then gowned in pain as he wasn't meant to be even talking let alone shouting. "Once your friend... was put down I called for backup to deal him since I was running late. I... I got an update that the group I command had put her in the shredder room, if anything goes wrong with Silva plans then... she'll get feed into the company trash compactor. That's all I know I swear!" I looked at Sullivan in horror, everyone was shocked and worried at the same time. "I need to save her before we do anything else!"

To my surprised everyone agreed but before I could make my way to the trash compactor the door came flying open.

It was Silva with his four personal guards behind him carrying weapons which would give anyone a nasty shock. Everyone put their hands in the air a part from me and Jeff. "Well... well... well it seems our plans have changed. No wonder you weren't answering your radio Jeff." He said in a clam voice. "Why did you get Rebecca involved? She didn't know anything about your plan!" I shouted. "I know but she's insurance just so you don't try anything stupid if we found out you were here to betray us." He said in a much calmer voice. "That doesn't make sense. What if Randall didn't escape from jail, what would you have done with her then?" Wazowski asked. Silva laughed. "It was a risk but I guessed right. Anyway even if he didn't I'm sure she would still somehow disappear." He smiled evilly.

"You jerk! If it wasn't for your guards you have behind you I would have..." But Silva stop me from carrying on with the wave of his hand. "Oh please I've heard it all before so let's just save us the trouble of hearing it thank you. Now you and Fungus well be taken to the trash compacter room or whatever the hell it's called. Sullivan and Wazowski will stay here till the right hard drive has been put into the computer and then taken to the police station where both of you will be arrested and for you Mr Sanderson you will be sent back to room A113 so we can have a little... chat about your feature." He explained with an evil smile.

"No! Please don't send me back there. I won't talk!" Yet again he groaned in pain from his bruised jaw. Silva picked up the handcuff keys and walked towards Jeff and set him free from his humiliation. "Thanks..." Jeff said. "Get the job done this time. Then you can leave." Silva whispered. As the two of them talked the two guards stayed with Wazowski and Sullivan while me and Fungus where forced out of the office. I saw Sanderson with his arms in the air as he walked with Silva, why did he want to chat with Sanderson for? I kept thinking to myself but my thoughts where interpret by the two guards behind me. "Hurry up Lizard boy! We haven't got all night." The monster behind me said as he push me with his shotgun which I had fingered it most of been a stun gun, not wanting another 50,000 volts in my body I did what he said without complying. Fungus was shaking like I've never seen before. "Everything going to be all right Fungus. I promise!" I said with a smile, this made Fungus feel a lot better well at least for now.

We walked past the many hallways of Monsters Incorporated until we had to sneak past a few monsters who were trying to find the toilet. "All right you two keep your mouth shut when we see or hear any monsters wondering around." I nodded as I didn't really want the shock of your life again." The other guard laughed as we were getting close to our impaling doom. All you could hear was the awkward sounds of the monster made behind us I looked at the behind to see the two monsters clearly. The one behind me was a yellow monster with two eyes. He had no hair but instead there was two horns on his head. Like everyone else who worked for Silva he worn the same dam uniform. His two arms held the shotgun which was still pointing behind my back as his two legs rested at the lead on the floor. The monster behind Fungus was a dark red. He also had the same amount of arms and legs as the other monster walking with us and as ever worn the same uniform. His teeth looked more than razor shape, if you touch them you'd probably lose your own hand.

"How much money do you think where get for this?" The red monster asked.

"I don't know but I bet it going to be more then we make in the year. I could buy one of those skyline apartments!"

"If that's true then in just a few hours will be rich among our wildness dreams. Plus if there's an IPO, we could invest into the company and make even more money!"

Before there could dream about the plans of their life's we had arrived to the trash compacter. I could see the guards behind us move backwards before both of them stop and began shouting at me and Fungus again. "All right hurry up now. Sails are quicker than the pair of you." We turned around an again lead the way to trash compacter room. After going down more stairs we finally made it to door where Rebecca was meant to be. "Open it!" The yellow monster shouted. I grab the knob of the door and pulled it towards me. The trash compacter was a massive grey coloured machine which takes in and crash all the waste material in the factory. There were three guards standing next to the machine while the fourth grand stood at the controls. Near the fourth monster was a black body bag that could easily fed into the machine, was Rebecca inside it?

* * *

**See you this Sunday!**


End file.
